This is the way it should be
by Heart of Melon
Summary: Bella mediante un extraño suceso viaja al pasado y se enamora. De regreso a su tiempo piensa que su gran amor esta muerto, pero como reaccionara Bella al encontrarse con un misterioso chico, que no solo se le parece a su amado sino que también se llama Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes asi como también las frases de los libros de la Saga Twilight son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y armo esta historia producto de mis locuras. El título del fic pertenece al estribillo de This never happened before de Paul McCartney.

* * *

"**Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión"**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

Abrí mis ojos, me dolía un poco la cabeza, me senté en la cama y vi como el sol se colaba por la ventana, apenas eran las 7 de la mañana pero ya parecía el mediodía, un hecho totalmente normal si se tiene en cuenta que vivo en Phoenix, posiblemente el estado más soleado del país. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Bella para quienes me conocen; vivo con mi madre, Renée, y su nuevo esposo, Phil, quien es este momento salió de gira con su equipo de beisbol, así que solo somos nosotras dos.

Era temprano, pero aún así me levanté, no tenía sueño y pensé que podía usar mejor ese tiempo leyendo el fragmento de algún libro que estando acostada. Cuando se hizo la hora, partí hacía la escuela, no estaba especialmente emocionada ese día, no es que no me gustara estudiar ni nada de eso, pero la realidad es que no tenía ningún amigo allí, pasaba total y absolutamente desapercibida, y hoy era uno de esos días en que me preguntaba porque yo era tan rara y no lograba encajar.

Volvía de la escuela pensando en que tenía suficiente tiempo para leer por vez décima algo de mi ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas, no había tarea y tenía suficiente tiempo hasta la hora de la comida. Tenía mi mente revoloteando en eso, que no presté atención al caminar y, como no podía ser de otra manera, tropecé. Rápidamente coloqué mis manos para evitar el impacto, pero cuando caí, ya no me encontraba donde yo creía que estaba. Bajo mis manos había un empedrado, rápidamente me levanté no pudiendo entender lo que veía, y casi me desmayo. Frente a mis ojos se encontraba una escena que parecía ser sacada de un cuadro de la época colonial, carretas, mujeres con vestidos largos acompañadas por hombres con trajes, vendedores ambulantes, construcciones bajas al mejor estilo de las películas blanco y negro, ¿dónde se suponía que estaba?

* * *

Bueno esta es una idea que me andaba dando vueltas por la cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo. Como ya se habran dado cuenta, la historia trasncurre poco antes de que Bella viaje a Forks y conozca a Edward, pero igual vale la aclaración. Esta es una historia original y no encontre otra que sea muy parecida pero si alguien la encuentra avisenme.

Porfa comenten que les pareció, acepto desde críticas y tomatazos hasta elogios, pero sean buenos y tengan en cuenta que es mi primer fic. Tratare de actualizar el finde. Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes asi como también las frases de los libros de la Saga Twilight son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y armo esta historia producto de mis locuras. El título del fic pertenece al estribillo de This never happened before de Paul McCartney.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

La escena que se desplegaba ante mis ojos era absolutamente increíble, casi sacada de una película muda, pero yo seguía sin entender donde estaba. No podía ser un sueño, ¿o sí?, yo recuerdo haberme despertado pero eso también podría haber sido parte del sueño ¿o no?; me estaba empezando a desesperar y la gente me estaba entrando a mirar raro. A ver Bella razona, se supone que estas en algún punto del tiempo, en la época colonial, vestida con jeans, ¡por supuesto que te van a mirar raro!

Estaba yo desesperándome con mi monólogo mental cuando vi a lo lejos, en la otra cuadra probablemente, una pequeña capilla. Según lo que yo sabía, se suponía que las iglesias ayudaban a los desamparados, podría probar suerte ahí, supongo que eso es mejor que quedarme acá parada donde todo el mundo me mira como loca ¿no? Bueno, definitivamente debo estar loca si estoy hablando sola.

Camine hacía la capilla, pero cuando llegué me di cuenta de que tal vez no había sido una muy buena idea. Había muchas mujeres de vestidos largos seguidas de sus criadas y algún que otro hombre con traje, pero todos seguían mirándome raro y yo me estaba empezando a desesperar. Sentí como se me empezaban a caer las lágrimas, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer yo sola y sin conocer a nadie en una época que parecía1900?

Me di vuelta, dispuesta a marcharme para encontrar un lugar solitario donde pudiera desesperarme tranquila cuando me choque con un hombre petiso y caí al suelo. Era calvo, tendría aproximadamente 30 años y vestía con toga.

-¿Necesita usted ayuda? – preguntó mirándome compasivamente.

Trate de responder pero solo conseguí que se me llenaran los ojos de lagrimas, por lo que me limité a asentir. Sonriendo afectuosamente me ayudo a levantar y me condujo a lo que supuse que era la parte de atrás de la iglesia. Me señalo una silla y me senté, me miro expectante seguramente esperando escuchar una explicación de que hacía yo allí sola, desesperada y vestida de hombre. No tenía idea de lo que le iba a decir.

-Me llamo Isabella Swan, Bella...- le dije con voz ahogada dado qué el nudo en mi garganta seguía sin aflojarse.

-Un placer Sta. Swan, soy el padre Frank, puedo preguntarle que hace usted por aquí sola- su voz era amable, pero tenía un dejo curioso.

-Eh... si... yo, vera pues perdí a mis padres en un incendio y, eh yo estoy tratando de buscar una nueva forma de vivir- dije titubeando a la vez que maldecía una y mil veces mi incapacidad para mentir, espero que me lo crea.

-Oh cuánto lo lamento Sta., ¿no tiene usted familia o alguien que pueda hacerse cargo suyo?-

-No, no hay nadie, solo yo y he estado viajando, no sé bien donde estoy ni que día es hoy- le dije con voz temblorosa.

-Señorita hoy es 17 de febrero de 1819, nos encontramos en Chicago-

¡Febrero de 1819! ¡Chicago! ¿Cómo vine yo a parar acá? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Esto debe ser un mal sueño, quiero despertar, necesito despertar...

-Señorita, Señorita ¿me está oyendo?- me miraba preocupado- le repito lo que le dije, nosotros podemos ayudarla a conseguir trabajo en una casa, ¿sabe realizar tareas domesticas?

-Eh sí, yo sí, eso sería de mucha ayuda, eh…gracias- gran respuesta Bella va a pensar que eres tarada.

-Si no le molesta señorita, ¿Por qué esta usted vestida de este modo?-

-Yo, es que es eh… es más fácil vi-viajar vestida de hombre- dije tartamudeando, a la vez que pensaba que desafortunadamente no existían los jeans en esta época y rogaba para que no se diera cuenta.

-Por supuesto Señorita, quédese aquí veré que puedo hacer y le traeré algo de ropa- sin perder su compasiva mirada se retiró, dejándome sola.

Hoy hacía dos días que había estado viviendo en 1918 y me dirigía a mi nuevo trabajo. Parece que realmente, y sin saber cómo, conseguí viajar en el tiempo, siendo ahora lo único que me queda por hacer adaptarme a este tiempo y tratar de encontrar un modo de volver a casa. Me dirigía a la residencia de los Masen, a unas 6 cuadras de la iglesia, donde iba a trabajar haciendo la limpieza; no es que fuera el trabajo ideal pero no había muchas otras cosas que una mujer pudiera hacer honradamente en este tiempo. Me iba a alojar en su casa y solo llevaba una pequeña valija destartalada con 2 sencillos vestidos que me habían dado en la iglesia, más el que tenía puesto que era color gris claro; esa era toda mi ropa, al menos hasta que cobrara y pudiera comprarme algo.

Lo primero que pensé cuando vi el lugar es que no era una casa sino una mansión, ocupaba casi la mitad de la cuadra, era alta, con un inconfundible estilo inglés, toda pintada de blanco con detalles en la gama de los azules, grandes ventanales y un jardín lleno de rosales, parecía sacada de un sueño. Golpee la puerta y salió una mujer de unos cuarenta años de pelo recogido en un rodete y rostro severo.

-¿Es usted la señorita Swan?- pregunto evaluándome.

-Sí, soy yo, mucho gusto- se me quedo mirando extrañamente unos minutos hasta que me invito a pasar

-Llamaré a la Señora- dijo, y con esto se retiro dejándome sola en una sofisticada sala de estar, llena de lujosos sillones que formaban un óvalo alrededor de una amplia alfombra, todo decorado en tonos rojizos y dorados. Una puerta se abrió y de ella salió una alta mujer de rostro amable y penetrantes ojos verdes, tenía el cabello cobrizo elegantemente recogido y un vestido verde que combinaba con sus ojos.

-Mucho gusto señorita Swan, soy la Señora Masen, Elizabeth Masen- me sonrió cálidamente y yo le sonreí casi al instante, inspiraba un aire profundamente maternal. Manteniendo mi sonrisa y vistiéndome de actriz, comencé a contar mi historia.

Resulto ser que tanto la Sra. Masen, como el ama de llaves, Grace, fueron personas muy amables. Grace me hizo un tour por la casa mostrándome todas las habitaciones, la biblioteca, el cuarto de costura, el estudio, la despensa, el comedor, mi habitación en la planta baja, más habitaciones y recovecos y lugares y yo estaba empezando a pensar que necesitaría un mapa. Deje mi valija en mi cuarto, me recogí el pelo y me dispuse a trabajar.

Llevaba aproximadamente una hora limpiando el comedor, cuando escuche voces provenientes de la sala. La Sra. Masen me llamo y me presento al Sr Masen, un hombre alto ojos grises y cordial sonrisa; bueno me dije a mi misma, tal vez eso no vaya a ser tan terrible como lo pensé, mis jefes no parecen ser ninguna clase de ogros.

Estaba por volverme para seguir con mi tarea cuando levante la mirada y lo vi. Era alto, pálido, con un revoltoso cabello color cobrizo, brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, nariz recta y una fuerte mandíbula, que quedaba suavizada por una cálida sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios, era absolutamente perfecto. Escuchaba a la Sra. Masen hablar pero no podía entender lo que decía, todo mi ser estaba concentrado en esa especie de dios griego que se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba.

-Hijo, ella es la señorita Isabella, nos ayudara en la casa- escuche que decía una voz lejana. Su sonrisa solo se acentuó un poco más y tomando mi mano, deposito un suave beso en su dorso.

-Encantado de conocerla Isabella, permítame presentarme, soy Edward Masen-

* * *

Chan chan chan chan ¿y? que les parece...

Lindo, feo, espantoso, horrible, brillante, mas o menos, lo que sea que opinen o que les parezca cuéntenmelo en un review. Espero no haberme abusado con las descripciones...

PD: Quería agradecer a quienes leyeron esta historia y me dejaron un review o me agregaron a su story alert, realmente q alguien se haya tomado la molestia de leer esto y que le haya gustado aunque sea un poquito es algo que me hace muy feliz.

Nos leemos. Besos


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes asi como también las frases de los libros de la Saga Twilight son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y armo esta historia producto de mis locuras. El título del fic pertenece al estribillo de This never happened before de Paul McCartney.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Hoy se cumplían 10 días desde que había empezado a trabajar en la casa de los Masen, y también se cumplían 10 días desde que había conocido a Edward.

Ah Edward, de tan solo pensar en su nombre suspiraba. Los últimos diez días los pase observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos; llegue a la conclusión de que él no podía ser más perfecto, y yo, más tonta. Sí, así es, era tonta por siquiera pensar que Edward podría fijarse en mí, una simple criada que ni siquiera era atractiva, en contraposición a una especie de dios griego multimillonario y de impecables modales, eso sin contar mi pequeño viajecito y el hecho de que él fuera 90 años más viejo.

Sí, definitivamente era tonta, o masoquista, pero de todos modos no pensaba dejar de maravillarme mirándolo. Solo habíamos tenido unas pocas conversaciones, la mayoría sobre temas superfluos como el clima o la comida, pero aun así, el conseguía hacerme sonreír con un simple buen día.

Esta noche, los Masen habían salido a una fiesta, por lo que en la casa solo estábamos Grace, Marie y yo. Ellas estaban charlando en la cocina pero yo tenía en mente algo más divertido que hacer. Hace unos días, cuando estaba limpiando la biblioteca, encontré en un estante varios ejemplares de Jane Austen. Pensaba aprovechar que estaba, a efectos prácticos sola, para leer tranquila, ya que no sabía si a los Masen les molestaría que lo hiciera o no, así como tampoco sabía si era común que una criada leyera este tipo de cosas.

Prendí las luces, me acomodé en un sillón y, con un ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio en mano, me dispuse a pasar un buen rato. Podrían haber sido pocos minutos o incluso horas cuando escuché decir a una suave voz a mis espaldas.

- ¿Divirtiéndose señorita Swan?-

- Edward, señor Masen, digo, eh yo…- me levante y lo mire nerviosamente tratando de hilar dos palabras y de encontrar una explicación coherente para lo que estaba haciendo.

- Isabella, cuando me dices Señor Masen me siento como mi padre, llamarme Edward sería lo correcto- trataba de mantener la cara seria pero sus labios lo traicionaban formando una tenue sonrisa. Camino hasta quedar frente a mí y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, invitándome a hacer lo mismo.

- No sabía que le gustara leer- su voz expresaba absoluta curiosidad, miro el libro que había dejado en mi regazo- Jane Austen, debo admitir que tiene carácter.

- En realidad leer es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos- dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es lo que le gusta leer Isabella?-

- Bella, solo Bella- lo corregí a la vez que sentía mi cara ponerse roja.

- De acuerdo, entonces será solo Bella- me dirigió una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido- no tengo ningún sobrenombre pero creo que podríamos dejar de tratarnos de "usted".

Me limite a sonreír, realmente se veía adorable.

- Entonces Bella, ¿ya habías leído esta novela?-

Me debatí unos instantes sobre cuán verdadera debía ser mi respuesta.

- En realidad sí, es una de mis favoritos- me miraba con intensa curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo es que aprendiste a leer?, si disculpas mi curiosidad-

- Yo… en realidad mi padre me enseño, solíamos tener muchos libros en nuestra casa, antes de incendio- me miraba profundamente, era como si pudiera ver a través de mí y parecía no haberse creído ni una palabra de lo que dije, por lo que no le di oportunidad de continuar con el interrogatorio.

- ¿No estabas en una fiesta?- me miro sorprendido por el cambio de tema, pero había algo en su mirada que me indicaba que no lo iba a dejar pasar.

- Como bien has dicho, estaba. En realidad no soy fanático de las fiestas y reuniones. Mis padres se quedaron pero yo cumplí con mi responsabilidad social de asistir y me volví- me sonrió de lado y supe que volvería al tema anterior.

- Entonces, señorita Swan, ¿cómo es que esta aquí leyendo cuando se supone que debería estar haciendo su trabajo?- su cara se puso seria pero sus ojos reían.

Estuvimos hablando de libros durante un buen rato, por alguna extraña razón Edward encontraba mis opiniones fascinantes. Me fui a acostar portando una sonrisa imborrable.

A medida que los días fueron pasando mantuve varias conversaciones con Edward, en su mayoría eran sobre libros ya que parecía que a él le encantaba que pudiéramos debatir tanto. Solía aparecérseme de repente cuando yo estaba limpiando, casi siempre hacía una estupidez y tiraba algo que él terminaba agarrando. Este día no fue la excepción, estaba acomodando los muchos almohadones que había en la sala cuando lo escuche.

-Oh aquí estas, que bueno que te encuentro Bella- automáticamente solté el almohadón que tenía en mis manos. Como es que siempre podía sorprenderme. Trate de mirarlo sería por asustarme pero fracasé estrepitosamente, su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos brillando con emoción minaron cualquier rastro de enojo.

- Tengo algo para ti- dijo emocionado y me extendió un paquete. Con manos temblorosas lo abrí y vi que dentro había una hermosa edición de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Era un gesto tan sencillo pero a la vez tan absortamente hermoso que me hizo dar ganas de llorar.

- Pensé que como te gustaba tanto este libro también te gustaría tener uno propio- dijo sonriendo, pero en seguida su rostro pareció preocupado y aclaró- no es que nos moleste que estés en la biblioteca ni nada de eso, pero yo, es que pensé...

Corte su atropello de explicaciones con una abrazo, realmente estaba conmovida. Él, al principio se tenso, pero luego lo correspondió con fuerza, acercándome. Y debo decir que se sentía muy bien, su cuerpo junto al mío, el latido de su corazón en mi pecho, su varonil escencia llenándome por completo, la seguridad que me daban sus brazos, el calor queme transmitía todo su cuerpo, era como estar en el cielo. Después de un momento nos separamos mirandonos simpre a los ojos.

Estábamos tan cerca, su intensa mirada me hipnotizaba por completo, era como estar flotando. Parecía un sueño, pero como todo sueño, se corto cuando oímos una tensa voz a nuestras espaldas.

-Perdón, ¿pero qué se supone que es esto?.

* * *

Perdon por haber tardado tanto no era mi intencion pero surgieron muchas cosas, trataré de subir otro cap el finde, a mas tardar el lunes.

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejenme un bello review contandome que les parece.

Nos leemos. Besos


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes así como también las frases de los libros de la Saga Twilight son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y armo esta historia producto de mis locuras. El título del fic pertenece al estribillo de This never happened before de Paul McCartney.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Estábamos tan cerca, su intensa mirada me hipnotizaba por completo, era como estar flotando. Parecía un sueño, pero como todo sueño, se corto cuando oímos una tensa voz a nuestras espaldas. _

_-Perdón, ¿pero qué se supone que es esto?_

Nos separamos al instante. Frente a nosotros se encontraba, con los brazos en jarras y una mirada severa, Elizabeth Masen.

-Eh... Señora Masen, esto…. yo…- dije tartamudeando y tratando de hilar dos palabras, pero rápidamente fui interrumpida por Edward.

-Madre en realidad Bella solo estaba agradeciéndome- dijo esto con una voz que pretendía ser segura, pero también estaba asustado.

-¿Agradeciendo qué?- dijo a la vez que nos observaba de forma penetrante.

-Eh… un libro, uno que yo le regale, porque era solo eso madre, yo le regale un libro- dijo Edward tartamudeando mientras yo sentía como el nudo en mi garganta crecía.

Elizabeth nos miro fijamente pero parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, hizo varios intentos de hablar pero no consiguió decir nada. La tensión del ambiente parecía haber disminuido un poco dando paso a la incertidumbre. Nadie sabía que decir o hacer, el silencio era agobiante, pero fue roto por unos suaves pasos que se oían en la entrada. La puerta se abrió dando paso a un sonriente Edward padre. El semblante de Elizabeth automáticamente se suavizó a la vez que Edward y yo respiramos aliviados. Tome mi libro y me escape tan pronto como fue posible.

En los días que siguieron al incidente trate de evitarla a toda costa, realmente no quería escuchar lo que tenía para decirme, era mi jefa y el mío fue un comportamiento completamente inapropiado para la época, podría haberme echado a la calle si así lo quisiera. Por otro lado, en mi continua huída, encontré muchas oportunidades para hablar con Edward y su padre. En una ocasión estaban en la biblioteca y yo había entrado a limpiar, para mi gran vergüenza Edward menciono que me gustaba leer y los tres nos sumimos en una interesante charla sobre el tema.

Honestamente no entendía que era lo que me pasaba, cualquier conversación con Edward, por pequeña que fuera, incluso un simple buen día, plantaba una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara. Ni hablar de cuando lo observaba, era absolutamente perfecto y todo lo que había en el, también lo era. Adoraba verlo cuando se iba por las mañanas a la empresa con su padre, cuando volvía y tenía cara de cansado e incluso cuando se despertaba por las noches bien tarde y bajaba a comer algo, muchas veces me lo encontraba con cara de dormido en la cocina, ya que parecía que ambos teníamos problemas para dormir.

Era increíble decirlo pero me había enamorado de el por completo, sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, sin siquiera desearlo, a pesar de saber que era la mayor estupidez que podría haber hecho, no solo porque no sabía si él me correspondía, sino porque sabía que en algún momento, tarde o temprano, y sin saber cómo, irremediablemente volvería a casa. Esta era una situación tonta, ridícula y absolutamente irresponsable, pero no por eso menos perfecta.

Era una cálida mañana en la que estaba acomodando la sala de costura cuando Elizabeth entró por la puerta y la cerró. Camino hasta uno de los sillones y se sentó, invitándome con la mirada a que lo hiciera. Ella tenía una expresión tranquila pero no sabía que pensar, nos había encontrado en una situación bastante comprometedora y tenía todo el derecho del mundo de estar enojada.

-Tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo Bella- dijo con una tenue sonrisa-creo que debes tener muchas dudas sobre lo que pienso pero creo que primero deberías dejarme aclararte unas cosas, si te parece.

-Si claro- dije no muy segura.

-Mi hijo ya no habla de la guerra- dijo de golpe, me miro viendo que no entendía a que se refería y prosiguió- ya no lo hace más, antes el sueño de su vida era ir a la guerra, combatir y ayudar otros. Iba a enlistarse el próximo verano, eso era al menos lo que decía hasta hace unos meses. Cuando llegaste a esta casa dejo de hablar sobre querer ir a la guerra.- me sonrió con dulzura, yo me limite a esbozar un intento de sonrisa, estaba en shock.

-Hay cosas que son demasiado evidentes, he visto como mi hijo te mira y veo como lo miras a él, es la misma forma en la que yo miraba a su padre cuando era adolescente-dijo con ojos brillantes. Mi cara enrojeció y mis ojos se agrandaron, que se suponía que le iba a contestar.

-Elizabeth, yo… este, en realidad…-

-Deberías escuchar todo lo que tengo para decir antes de opinar- dijo interrumpiéndome- no soy tonta Bella yo se que se están enamorando, incluso lo sabia creo que antes que ustedes, para ser exactas desde el momento en que se conocieron. Tenía la esperanza de que se les pasara, espero que no me malinterpretes pero no era lo que yo mas deseaba ver a mi hijo con una sirvienta, pero el hecho aquí es que, no eres solamente una sirvienta- mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, ¿qué es lo que ella sabia?

-No eres como las demás- prosiguió- hablas y pensas de una forma distinta, no tenes que confirmarlo o negarlo, pero yo creo que estas escapando de tu pasado, ocurrió algo que te hizo dejar tu casa y te obligo a trabajar. No espero que me lo cuentes te lo repito Bella, pero no creo que toda tu vida hayas sido lo que hoy eres.

-Elizabeth yo..., en realidad tienes razón no siempre fui esto, antes era distinto- fue todo lo que pude decir sin comprometerme, pero que mas podía hacer ella ya se había dado cuenta de todo.

-He visto como Edward te mira, jamás miro se esa manera a ninguna de las muchas chicas que se le presentaron; cuando te mira sus ojos brillan- prosiguió con una radiante sonrisa.

-Elizabeth creo yo que estas apresurando un poco las cosas, Edward y yo somos amigos, solo eso-

-Bueno, pero ya sabes mi opinión en caso de que en un futuro no sean solo amigos- dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa, y prosiguió- No somos mucho de seguir las normas sociales en esta casa, ni mi marido ni yo. En realidad fue él quien quería que hablara contigo. Cuando los encontré juntos no sabía que pensar, en realidad soy muy impulsiva y tiendo a reaccionar mal ante las sorpresas. Pero después de hablarlo y de ver lo feliz que es mi hijo contigo, aun cuando sean solo amigos, me hizo ver las cosas en otra perspectiva.- la mire boquiabierta, de todas las cosas que podía esperar haber escuchado, esta era la que nunca me hubiera imaginado, prácticamente me estaba dando su bendición.

-Yo realmente no sé qué decir-

-No tienes que decir nada. Pero me gustaría aclararte que hay una recepción este fin de semana y me consta que Edward piensa invitarte. Me gustaría mucho que estuvieras ahí, creo que pasaríamos un buen rato-

-¿Llevarían a una sirvienta a la fiesta?- pregunte incrédula.

-Oh Isabella tú no eres una sirvienta. Simplemente eres la hija de un amigo de mi marido que quedo huérfana y vive en nuestra casa, si colaboras en la limpieza es por el simple hecho de que no quieres ser una carga y te gusta ayudar- dijo con una pícara sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- te dejo seguir con lo que estabas haciendo.

Tres días después de mí conversación con Elizabeth me encontraba en un precioso auto antiguo, moderno para esa época, en el asiento del copiloto, junto con Edward. Realmente no entendía como todo se había dado vuelta, la misma tarde en que tuve la charla, él vino y me pidió que lo acompañara, automáticamente acepte. Toda la situación era tan mágica y a la vez tan descabellada que creo que si hicieran una película con ella nadie la miraría por ser demasiado obvia; no solo estaba el hecho de que había viajado en el tiempo, sino que además había conseguido un trabajo y mi jefe me había invitado a un baile con la aprobación de sus padres, esto era increíble.

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto Edward interrumpiendo mi monologo mental.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Dónde estás? Pareciera que tenés la cabeza volando en una nube- me limite a sonrojarme y sonreír. El también se sonrojo un poco y añadió- estás muy hermosa con ese vestido.

Mi sonrojo creció aun más y baje la vista hacia la pollera del mismo. Ciertamente el vestido era hermoso, rosa pálido con encaje y una pollera larga*****. Elizabeth me lo había prestado alegando que me quedaría perfecto, tenía razón, me veía como una princesa.

Antes de que me diera cuenta llegamos a la fiesta. Cuando descendimos me quede helada, era una impresionante mansión color pastel, tenía grandes ventanales coronados por cortinas color bordó y pisos brillantes. La sala estaba prácticamente atestada de gente, era un colorido espectáculo ya que todas las mujeres llevaban costosos y cargados vestidos que contrastaban con los oscuros trajes de sus acompañantes. Tan maravillada estaba que ni siquiera note en qué momento Edward engancho mi brazo con el suyo, y empezó a caminar.

-Tranquila Bella, lo único que tienes que hacer es sonreír y caminar. Te presentare a un par de personas, dirás dos o tres palabras, comemos, bailamos un par de piezas y nos vamos- sonreí ante su conciso resumen de la fiesta, era evidente que no le gustaba estar allí.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- pregunto mirándome sospechosamente.

-Tú. Me da gracia lo poco que te gusta estar aquí-

-Ciertamente no es una situación placentera para mi, aunque con tu presencia en este lugar creo que lo pasare muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me paro momentáneamente el corazón-ven, hay que empezar con las formalidades-

Al final resulto que Edward tenía razón, no fue tan terrible y nadie cuestiono mi historia, parecía ser algo muy común en esa época. Solo hubo unas cuantas miradas poco amables por parte de algunas chicas que Elizabeth me señalo como "las rechazadas de Edward", no pude evitar sonreír tontamente. Todas esas mujeres, con todo su estatus y belleza, no habían podido conseguir lo que milagrosamente yo sí, ir del brazo de Edward.

Cuando empezó la música inmediatamente me tensé, no era una novedad que yo tenía dos pies izquierdos.

-Vamos Bella, es solo un baile- dijo divertido.

-Un baile que para mi puede ser una trampa mortal. Todo ha ido muy bien hasta ahora, no quiero hacer el ridículo Edward- dije suplicante.

-No harás el ridículo ni te caerás, yo te protegeré- afirmo muy convencido. Ante su sus palabras no pude hacer más que quedarme muda y dejarme guiar. Dijo que me protegería, esa simple afirmación hizo que mi corazón flotara. Coloco mi mano en su hombro y el puso la suya en mi cintura, era un típico vals de salón, no es tan terrible Bella, me dije a mi misma.

Y después de unos instantes me dí cuenta de que no era tan terrible, me estaba dejando guiar, se sentía tan segura estar entre sus brazos mientras nos mirábamos profundamente a los ojos, era como estar en nuestra propia burbuja personal.

Cuando la música cambió a una mas movida, suavemente nos retiramos de la pista sin dejar de mirarnos. En un momento el se empezó a ver nervioso, parecía que algo lo preocupaba.

-¿Todo está bien Edward?- pregunté extrañada.

-¿Tan evidente es?- dijo avergonzado- en realidad yo pensé el salir al patio a tomar algo de aire pero después me di cuenta de que no es correcto pedirte eso, y yo, en realidad no quiero incomodarte pidiéndote algo que en realidad no quieres hacer. Deberíamos ir a sentarnos- dijo en forma atropellada, a cada palabra se ponía más nervioso.

-En realidad me gustaría mucho tomar un poco de aire- le conteste sonriendo. Se relajó al instante. Compuso una tenue sonrisa y me guió hacia el patio.

Era un bello jardín, delicadamente iluminado, que contaba con una fuente en centro, varios rosales y un pequeño camino de adoquines. Nos fuimos a sentar a un banco. La noche estaba llena de estrellas y se escuchaba de fondo la música de la fiesta. Nos miramos profundamente a los ojos; los suyos brillaban como esmeraldas.

-Es una hermosa noche- dijo de repente.

-Sí lo es- le constesté sonriendo

-Eh... brillan mucho las estrellas hoy- continuo diciendo. Me limite a mirarlo y asentir, estaba nervioso hasta lo imposible. No es que yo estuviese tranquila o tuviera mucha experiencia en esto ni nada por el estilo, pero él se encontraba mucho más nervioso de lo que yo estaba.

-¿Tienes frío? ¿Volvemos adentro?- continuó preocupado

-No Edward estoy bien, como ya digimos es una hermosa noche y no tengo ni frío ni calor ni nada, realmente estoy bien-

-Qué bueno, te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido- dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos mientras sentía como mis cachetes se enrojecían.

-Gracias- dije a la vez que bajaba la cabeza hacía mi vestido, nunca había vivido una situación como esta, tan mágica pero a la vez tan avergonzante.

-Bella yo..- dijo suavemente levantándome el mentón con su mano, pero cuando nos miramos a los ojos, lo que sea que fuera a decir murio en su boca. Lentamente fué acercando su rostro al mío hasta que prácticamente nuestras narices se rozaron, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos se habian dilatado al punto de que solo había una pequeña franja verdosa alrededor de sus pupilas. En su mirada se reflejaba una infinita cantidad de sentimientos, entre los que prevalecían la inseguridad y el amor.

Lo miré tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía, tratando de decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Sus labios se curvaron en un asomo de sonrisa y lentamente los fué acercando hasta que quedaron suavemente apoyados sobre los míos.

* * *

y mis queridas lectoras lamento decirles que las deje con las ganas ajaja, tarde un poco mas de lo que esperaba en subirlo pero es que quería que quedaba bien

espero que les haya gustado, dejenme un bello review contándome que les parece

Nos leemos pronto. Besos

* * *

* la foto del vestido de Bella esta en mi perfil


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes así como también las frases de los libros de la Saga Twilight son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y armo esta historia producto de mis locuras. El título del fic pertenece al estribillo de This never happened before de Paul McCartney.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Lo miré tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía, tratando de decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Sus labios se curvaron en un asomo de sonrisa y lentamente los fue acercando hasta que quedaron suavemente apoyados sobre los míos._

Fue un beso suave, corto y casto. Apenas si un suspiro pero que fue suficiente para que mis labios quemaran. Nos miramos intensamente a los ojos, podía notar mis cachetes sonrosados pero los de él no se quedaban atrás.

-Bella perdón eso fue muy rápido, yo lo lamento no quería ofenderte- dijo atropelladamente.

-Está bien Edward, de enserio- dije con una tonta sonrisa que parecía habérseme tatuado en la cara.

-¿No estás enojada?- preguntó incrédulo.

-No Edward yo… vos me gustas- dije tímidamente sin poder creer que esas palabras hayan salido de mi boca- de verdad, mucho me gustas- si una persona pudiera morir de vergüenza yo ya estaría en el cementerio, de donde saque el valor para decirlo. Va a pensar que eres una lanzada, tonta tonta Bella.

-En realidad vos también me gustas, mucho- dijo algo avergonzado. Al instante una pícara sonrisa atravesó su rostro a la vez que se ponía frente a mí de rodillas.

-Isabella ¿te gustaría ser novia?- dijo con solemnidad

Lo mire sin poder creerme lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿cómo había podido tener tanta suerte? Sentí como pequeñas lágrimas intentaban salir de mis ojos y sonreí.

-Si Edward, claro que sí- dije en un murmullo antes de besarlo.

-o-

Me miraba en el espejo sonriente mientras acomodaba mi cabello, hoy hacia dos semanas que Edward me había pedido ser su novia y para festejar me quería llevar a dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad. A mi lado reposaba un ramo de rosas que me había regalado, la mitad de las rosas eran rojas porque simbolizaban el amor, y la otra mitad eran rosas porque según él yo me veía como ellas. El solo escuchar su explicación sobre el ramo hizo que mi corazón subiera a la décima nube.

Era increíble ver como las cosas habían cambiado en solo quince días, bueno en realidad hacía más de un mes que lo habían hecho, exactamente desde que había viajado en el tiempo. Jamás podría haber imaginado vivir una situación similar, no solo por el hecho de haber viajado al pasado, sino porque jamás pensé que yo podría enamorarme. Siempre fui distinta a todos los demás, siempre pensé diferente y siempre creí que me quedaría sola de por vida ya que nunca imaginé ser capaz de encontrar a alguien que me comprendiera. Pero me equivoque de una forma impresionante, dado que no solo había encontrado a alguien que me entendía a la perfección y que se maravillaba con mis conversaciones sobre libros y situaciones de cultura general, sino que también era un dios griego en persona; era total y absolutamente perfecto y era todo mío.

Solo había dos pequeños detalles que opacaban mi burbuja de perfección: uno de ellos era que lamentaba terriblemente tener que mentirle a Edward en determinadas cosas puntuales de mi pasado, y la otra, que realmente me preocupaba, era mi situación temporaria en esta época. No sabía qué era lo que me había hecho viajar al pasado así que no sabía que me iba a hacer volver y cuando, yo realmente quería quedarme en esta época ya nunca había sido tan feliz.

Aparté rápidamente esos pensamientos oscuros de mi cabeza, no valía la pena preocuparse por algo que no era capaz de controlar. Me concentré en mirar mi reflejo y seguir acomodando mi cabello, que parecía ser un caso perdido. Me distrajeron unos suaves golpes en mi puerta.

-Bella, soy Elizabeth, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Claro pasa-

-Oh Bella te ves preciosa- dijo afectuosamente. Sonreí en respuesta a su exclamación. Mi suegra, una expresión que es sinónimo de horror para muchas personas para mí es sinónimo de amor. Ella es sencillamente maravillosa; cuando se entero de que nos pusimos de novios por poco no se pone a saltar de felicidad, al día siguiente insistió en que me mudara a la habitación de huéspedes, me renovó prácticamente todo el guardarropa y me está enseñando actividades típicas de la época, como bordar. Cada vez que yo me quejaba por algo que hacía y que consideraba excesivo, cabe aclarar que eso ocurría casi siempre, ella hacía un gesto desdeñoso restándole importancia, me decía que ella siempre quiso tener una hija y que yo venía a ocupar ese papel, así que mejor dejaba de quejarme y empezaba a actuar como una verdadera hija haciéndole caso en las cosas que me pedía, que era prácticamente nada. Luego de una continuada insistencia por mi parte, me dejo continuar ayudando con la limpieza, pero siempre que podía expresaba su desacuerdo.

Se acercó y se dispuso a hacerme un peinado, tomo dos mechones de la parte de adelante y los levanto en un hermoso recogido; no tardó más de dos minutos y parecía un peinado de peluquería.

-Gracias quedó fantástico- dije con una sonrisa, la miré dubitativamente y pregunté- ¿no es solo una cena, verdad?

-Pero si Bella solo es un paseo y una cena- hizo una pausa y sonrió pícaramente- ¿qué más podría se?

La mire sospechosamente, por su expresión pude deducir que era algo más que solo un paseo y una cena, pero sabía que no me lo diría.

Me terminé de arreglar y bajé al hall donde Edward me estaba esperando, lo miré y solo pude sonreír, se veía tan magnífico como siempre enfundado en un traje negro que contrastaba enormemente con la palidez de su piel y que hacía que, tanto sus ojos como su cabello resaltaran. Me dedicó una radiante sonrisa antes de besar suavemente mi mano, para luego depositar un casto beso en mis labios. Solo pude sonreír, sus besos eran adictivos, en realidad todo en él era adictivo. No importaba lo cerca que estuviese, las tantas conversaciones tuviéramos, y los muchos besos y abrazos me diera siempre necesitaría más.

Me acompaño al asiento del copiloto donde me abrió la puerta para que subiera, era un perfecto caballero. Nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio, cada tanto nos mirábamos y nuestras sonrisas se acrecentaban aún más, parecíamos los típicos enamorados de una novela de la tarde. Yo no podía borrar la tonta sonrisa que tenía mi cara, jamás había sido tan feliz. No me importaba que haríamos o adonde fuéramos, si estaba con él todo estaría bien.

Mi boca se abrió de la impresión cuando vi adonde nos dirigíamos.

-¿Aquí?- fue la única palabra que logré articular.

Me miro y su sonrisa se acrecentó aún más, si es que eso era posible.

-Si Bella aquí. Hace dos semanas que conocí a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y lo quiero celebrar. Eres mi novia y te mereces lo mejor, no se hable más, vamos- dijo de un tirón antes de bajarse rápidamente del auto y dar la vuelta para abrirme la puerta, era evidente que se apuró para no escucharme replicar. Solo pude sonreír y pegarme a su brazo, estaba absoluta y totalmente impresionada. Nos encontrábamos en Bon Appétit, el restaurant más famoso, lujoso y caro de toda Michigan Avenue*. Que Edward me haya traído a cenar a este lugar era el equivalente a que publicara nuestro noviazgo en la tapa de todos los diarios.

Luego de que nos ubicamos lo mire fijamente y le pregunté.

-¿Eres consciente de que mañana estaremos en boca de todo Chicago?-

-Lo sé, mi madre me sugirió la idea de venir aquí, lamento admitir que no soy tan creativo- dijo con una avergonzada sonrisa.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué querrías venir?-

-Bella- dijo con amor y un toque de exasperación- eres mi novia y la mujer más increíblemente hermosa que pude alguna vez conocido, pero eres mía, y quiero que todo el mundo cuando te vea sepa de nuestro noviazgo- hizo una pequeña pausa y agregó tímidamente- eso salió un poco más posesivo de lo que debería.

Me carcajeé sonoramente y cuando pare de reír, mirándolo fijamente dije.

-¿Es que acaso Edward Masen está celoso?- toda su cara se puso roja, balbuceó un par de monosílabos y fue oportunamente salvado por la llegada del mozo. Luego de que este se fue, centro su conversación en los diferentes lugares a los que podíamos ir después de cenar, era evidente que no quería volver al tema anterior y que no iba a volver a mencionarlo. En realidad no me importaba, con lo que había escuchado me bastaba para sentirme en las nubes, él me quería a mí, y no solo eso, sino que también quería que todos lo supieran; el pensar en ese lado posesivo suyo que no conocía hizo que las mariposas de mi estómago revolotearan aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Cenamos tranquilamente y cuando terminamos nos fuimos a caminar a un hermoso parque. Era un lugar lleno de canteros y bancos, iluminado con altas farolas que le daban un resplandor dorado a todo el paisaje. Era una velada sencillamente maravillosa, nosotros dos, caminando juntos riendo, charlando y besándonos, el mundo podría caerse mañana pero a mí me sería indiferente, yo lo tenía a él a mi lado.

Tal y como lo predije, al día siguiente éramos la pareja top de Chicago, nos empezaron a llover las invitaciones para bailes, salidas a tomar el té, invitaciones a clubs y cualquier tipo de evento social que fuera. Me encontraba en el salón junto con Edward y sus padres cuando vino Grace a traerme una pila de cartas, todas dirigidas a nombre de "Sr. Masen y Sta.", de solo verlas bufé.

-¿Ya estarás contento no?- dije con un dejo de rabia, realmente me era imposible enojarme con él, pero en momentos como estos sentía ganas de matarlo. El se limito a darme una sonrisa torcida y encogerse los hombros.

-Pero por Dios mi niña si no es tan terrible- dijo mi suegra divertida, al parecer todos encontraban la situación graciosa menos yo- es más, con Edward podríamos acompañarlos a algunos de estos eventos. Sera divertido ¿no lo crees cielo?- concluyó mirando a su esposo.

Edward padre carraspeó y se trató de hundir un poco más en su sillón, antes de contestar con una dubitativa sonrisa.

-Claro, depende del evento puede ser muy interesante-

Elizabeth le dedicó una amorosa mirada para luego dirigirse a mí con una sonrisa.

-Viste, saliendo los cuatro juntos podremos divertirnos, tu tendrás a alguien con quién criticar a los demás invitados y mis Edwards no se sentirán solos, se harán compañía mutua- no miró a todos y prosiguió- pienso que el 10° aniversario del Museo podría ser una excelente salida, muy cultural e interesante, ustedes tendrán cosas interesantes para ver y personas importantes con quien charlar- dijo dirigiéndose a su marido e hijo- y no es un evento tan largo- prosiguió mirándome a mí- no te aburrirás y quedarás bien en sociedad. Solo las personas más importantes se encuentran invitadas, las verás, las saludarás, charlarás un par de palabras y antes de que te des cuenta no estaremos yendo.

Nos miró de forma inquisidora y luego de que todos asintiéramos, continuó hablando sobre la ropa que podríamos ponernos en el evento. La veía hablar y me daba cuenta de donde había sacado Edward su poder de convencimiento, ella era igual, y, a pesar de que no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de ir, sabía que tenía razón.

Entretanto Edward padre la miraba con adoración, se notaba a leguas el amor que le tenía, y Edward, mi Edward, nos miraba a los tres con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Estaba encantado con lo bien que nos llevábamos, tan bien que ni yo misma podía creerlo; prácticamente era como si hubiera estado toda mi vida con esta familia. El padre de Edward era una persona maravillosa, que en ocasiones me recordaba a Charlie, mi propio padre, solíamos tener interesantes conversaciones de los temas de la actualidad, especialmente de los casos que tenía en el estudio; en más de una ocasión no hemos quedado hasta tarde charlando sobre las distintas leyes y sobre lo justas que eran o no, una total sorpresa para mí ya que nunca me había sentido especialmente atraída por el Derecho. Elizabeth ante esta situación se encontraba muy feliz, decía que finalmente su marido había encontrado a alguien más a quien aburrir, y de ella, que podría decir, era como una segunda madre para mí, prácticamente hacíamos casi todo juntas. Con ella aprendí a tejer, bordar, zurcir e incluso cocinar, me convirtió en una total ama de casa; pero no solo eso, también hacíamos salidas de compras juntas o solíamos ir a dar caminatas por el parque mientras nuestros hombres estaban trabajando, charlábamos de todo prácticamente en todo momento e incluso me dio unos cuantos consejos sobre "cómo conseguir sutilmente que nuestros hombres hagan lo que queremos", que debo decir, resultaron ser bastante útiles.

Inclusive las criadas me trataban muy bien, yo pensé que podría llegar a haber alguna clase de resentimiento, pero eso nunca pasó, Grace se había convertido en una gran amiga, al igual que la cocinera. En toda la casa se respiraba un aire de familia. Jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan acompañada y segura, no es que mis padres no me hayan querido, pero aquí, al tenerlos a todos viviendo en un mismo lugar, y realizar distintas actividades juntos, como las charlas en el salón o las cenas, me hacían sentir parte de esta familia. Me sentía tan contenida y feliz, no solo por tener a Edward a mi lado sino también por tener a sus padres, que podía decir con total certeza que consideraba a mi vida, tal como era hoy, simplemente perfecta.

Hoy cumplíamos dos meses de novios, me hallaba sentada en el salón haciendo un intento de leer, en compañía de Elizabeth, mientras esperaba que Edward y su padre llegaran del trabajo. Me había dicho que tenía algo importante para darme y que lo tenía que esperar en la sala; no tenía idea de qué clase de sorpresa me estaba esperando y me encontraba un poco inquieta. Conociéndolo a Edward seguro que eran flores o bombones o ambos, y luego una salida a un restaurant para cenar. En realidad eso era lo que me decía la lógica, pero por alguna razón sentía que me perdía de algo. Elizabeth levantó la mirada de su tejido para dirigirme una afectuosa sonrisa.

-No te impacientes Bella, ya van a llegar- dijo con un dejo de humor. Me limité a asentir, ella sabía lo que iba a pasar, claro que lo sabía, pero no me lo iba a decir; de todos modos me consolaba saber que lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir la alegraba, hacía días que estaba con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Escuché el inconfundible sonido de sus pasos en la entrada, deje el libro a un lado y me acomodé en el sillón expectante. La puerta se abrió dando paso a un muy sonriente Edward que portaba el ramo de flores más grande que había visto en mi vida.

-¡Feliz aniversario amor!- dijo mientras se acercaba, me dio un casto beso en los labios y un abrazo. Se separó con una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro.

-No tienes un beso para tu novia- pregunté componiendo un puchero mientras agarraba el ramo.

-Para mi hermosa novia tengo todos los besos del mundo pero antes debo hacer algo- contestó con un dejo de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?- pregunté sin entender. Me miro serio por unos instantes, como dándose valor; luego, sin dejar de sostenerme la mirada, en la que había reflejada una variedad increíble de sentimientos que pasaban del amor y la admiración al miedo, se arrodilló frente a mi lentamente. Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una cajita, con su otra mano libre sostuvo las mías.

-Isabella, desde que llegaste a esta casa hace casi tres meses cambiaste toda mi existencia. Desde la primera vez que te vi, en esta misma sala, le diste un sentido a mi vida; y desde que aceptaste ser mi novia yo me siento como un hombre nuevo. Estoy total y completamente enamorado de ti, te pertenezco y te amo con todo mi corazón, y quiero pasar el resto mi vida amándote. Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, porque vos, mi Bella, eres lo más importante del mundo para mí y si me lo permites, pasaré el resto de mis días junto a ti, haciéndote feliz. Por eso es que te lo pregunto. Isabella ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

* * *

chan chan chan ¿y...? diganme que les pareció en un bello review

Espero que les haya gustado y les cuento que a partir de ahora viene lo más interesante jajaja

Nos leemos pronto

Besos

PD: muchas muchas gracias a quienes leyeron esta historia y la comentaron, es muy lindo leer sus opiniones y saber que les esta gustando

* * *

* vale aclarar que Michigan Avenue o Michigan Boulevard es la calle historica muy importante en Chicago, tuve que aprender historia y geografía para hacer este fic ajaja


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes así como también las frases de los libros de la Saga Twilight son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y armo esta historia producto de mis locuras. El título del fic pertenece al estribillo de This never happened before de Paul McCartney.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, porque vos, mi Bella, eres lo más importante del mundo para mí y si me lo permites quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti, haciéndote feliz. Por eso es que te lo pregunto. Isabella ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa? _

Me quedé mirándolo en shock, sus palabras repercutían en mi cerebro, esposa, esposa; era como un eco. Tardé un par de segundos en procesar toda la información, lo miré arrodillado frente a mí, con un anillo en su mano y una mirada de profunda ilusión, amor y esperanza. Algo en mi cabeza hizo click y me di cuenta de lo que me estaba pidiendo, ¡Quería que me casara con él! ¡Edward quería que yo fuera su esposa! ¡A mí! ¡Él me quería a mí! Mi boca se abrió ligeramente de la sorpresa antes de que prácticamente me arrojara sobre él.

-¡Sí Edward! ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!- grité con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo sentí soltar una carcajada antes de levantarme con él y girarme suavemente. Nos separamos manteniéndonos abrazados para mirarnos a los ojos. Jamás lo había visto tan feliz; tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, su boca formaba una sonrisa torcida deslumbrante y sus ojos eran radiantes esmeraldas; jamás había visto una imagen tan adorable pero a la vez tan tentadora. Lo único que pude hacer fue besarlo; fue un beso suave, romántico, cálido, lleno de promesas y sueños compartidos, un beso que transmitía todo lo que sentíamos en uno por el otro.

Cuando nos quedamos prácticamente sin aire nos separamos, sin perder su sonrisa Edward volvió a arrodillarse frente a mí, tomo mi mano izquierda y deslizó suavemente por mí dedo corazón el anillo más hermoso que alguna vez podría haber visto. Era de oro blanco con tres diamantes engarzados en el centro y otros tres más pequeños a cada costado *. Sentí mis ojos nuevamente llenarse de lágrimas, ¿es que acaso una persona podía ser tan feliz?

-Gracias, es hermoso- dije emocionada

-Simplemente es acorde a su dueña- me contestó antes de besarme nuevamente. Sentí como si mi corazón fuera a explotar de felicidad. Nos separamos cuando escuchamos un chillido a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Oh hijo ya le pediste!- gritó una emocionadísima Elizabeth que corría hacía nosotros- ¡Bienvenida a la familia querida!- dijo abrazándome fuertemente- ¡Oh estoy tan feliz, mi hijo se va casar y lo hará contigo! Es todo lo que una madre puede pedir- continuo sin soltarme, para luego separarse y buscar mi mano- ¡Pero si es precioso Edward! ¡Qué buen gusto tienes corazón! Esto es sencillamente maravilloso. Hay que empezar a prepararlo todo: la fiesta de compromiso, la boda, el vestido, las invitaciones, la iglesia, la comida, la fiesta, el anuncio en el diario, hay tanto que hacer. ¿Para cuándo es la boda?

-Espera Lizzie, si Edward recién se le ha declarado, no esperarás que ya hayan decidido la fecha- dijo Edward padre con amor a su esposa, luego se giro hacía mí y me dio un abrazo- Bienvenida a la familia Bella.

-Edward que hacen aquí cielo, ¿no deberían haberse ido?- dijo Elizabeth inquiridoramente a su hijo.

-Mamá si tú no nos has dado el tiempo-

-Oh por supuesto, tienes razón cielo. Nosotros nos retiramos, que pasen una hermosa velada- dijo con alegría mientras arrastraba a su esposo hacía la cocina. Me giré sonrientemente hacía Edward.

-No me dirás que adónde vamos también es una sorpresa-

-Puede ser ¿y aunque lo fuera gustaría acompañarme futura Señora Masen?- dijo solemnemente mientras me ofrecía el brazo.

-Siempre-

Me acompañó hacía el auto y, tan caballeroso como siempre, me abrió la puerta. Me senté y durante todo el viaje me dediqué a admirar alternadamente a él y al anillo, ambos eran maravillosos.

-¿Te gusta lo que miras?-

-¿Qué de todo lo que estoy mirando?- le contesté haciéndolo ruborizar. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando el anillo.

-Es precioso-

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado, no sabía bien por cual decidirme, había tantos modelos y cuando vi este pensé que era justo para vos, pero luego se me ocurrió que tal vez no te gustaría y…

-Edward es perfecto, el anillo más hermoso que alguna vez haya visto. De verdad me encanta- lo interrumpí cortando su atropellada explicación, el solo me sonrió. Adoraba cuando se ponía nervioso, ver como trataba de explicar algo y se le trababan las palabras.

Fuimos a nuestro restaurant de siempre, solo que esta vez nos sentamos en una mesa apartada, cerca de la ventana. Había flores en la mesa y dos candelabros que daban un tenue resplandor, creando un ambiente sumamente romántico. Edward corrió mi silla para que me sentara y luego fue a la suya.

-Si me permite decirlo, luce muy hermosa hoy futura Señora Masen - dijo tomándome de la mano. Le sonreí en respuesta.

-No dejarás de llamarme así en toda la noche ¿cierto?-

-Me gusta cómo suena- contestó sonriendo de lado- Señora Masen, Señora Masen, Señora Masen, creo que es genial- dijo en un canturreo- ¿tú no?

-También me gusta mucho como suena- dije acercándome a él sobre la mesa, estábamos tan cerca que nuestras narices prácticamente se rozaban.

-Bella…- dijo en un suspiro

-¿Si Edward?- le contesté con otro suspiro; lo tenía tan cerca, sus ojos me hipnotizaban por completo y su esencia me daba de lleno en la cara. Era la imagen más deseable que alguna vez haya visto.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- soltó de repente, mirándome profundamente a los ojos y sin alejarse siquiera un milímetro.

-Claro que sí Edward- dije confundida- ¿por qué lo preguntas de nuevo?

-Es solo que te veías tan hermosa que no me pude resistir- contestó con una pícara sonrisa mientras yo sentía como mi corazón se derretía al instante.

-Siempre querré casarme contigo- dije antes de apoyar mis labios sobre los suyos, el beso empezó tierno, dulce, pero empezó a subir de intensidad; cuando sentí que su lengua levemente rozó mi labio inferior yo maldije internamente a la mesa que nos separaba, estábamos tan perdidos en las sensaciones que nos asustamos cuando escuchamos un suave carraspeo.

-Lamento interrumpir Sr. y Sta., pero ¿quería saber si ya estaban listos para ordenar?- lo miré con una mezcla de vergüenza y odio. Edward compuso una perfecta sonrisa y pidió la orden; no me dirigió la mirada mientras el mozo estaba con nosotros, pero cuando este se alejó vi como, a pesar de tratar de mantener la cara seria, la risa parecía brotar de su mirada, me tenté soltando una carcajada y haciendo que tuviéramos un ataque de risa.

-¿Le parece muy graciosa la situación comprometedora en la que me colocó futura Señora Masen?-

-Discúlpeme Señor Masen pero no entiendo ¿por qué dice que yo lo coloqué e una situación comprometedora?

-Por ser tan impresionantemente hermosa futura Señora Masen, solo por eso- me contestó con un guiño, no pude replicar porque venía nuevamente el mozo con la bebida, pero, si hubiera podido hacerlo, no sé que hubiera dicho; sus respuestas me dejaban totalmente muda y, tal vez era mi descarada mente del siglo XXI, pero podría jurar que sus respuestas y acciones se estaban volviendo cada vez más atrevidas, era un interesante detalle a tener en cuenta, no es que fuese a quejarme.

Cenamos tranquilamente y luego nos fuimos a caminar a una plaza, era una cálida noche de primavera, las estrellas brillaban notoriamente y había un par de parejas más dando vueltas. Nos paramos casi debajo de un palo de luz que irradiaba una luz dorada sobre los cobrizos cabellos de Edward y hacía que sus ojos brillaran como jemas. Visto de esa manera, con esa sonrisa torcida suya tatuada en la cara y con su traje negro que resaltaba su piel, era la imagen de la perfección. En estos momentos era en lo que me preguntaba cómo había tenido tanta suerte; la respuesta no la conocía y en estos momentos me parecía superflua, todo lo que sabía era que ese dios griego era mío, y que el anillo en mi mano lo confirmaba.

-Bella… hay algo que quiero decirte-

-¿Qué es Edward?-

-Quería decirte lo mismo que te dije cuando te pedí matrimonio, que va a ser lo mismo que escuches por el resto de nuestra existencia porque no me cansaré de repetírtelo. Eres la criatura más dulce, graciosa, inteligente, hermosa y perfecta que alguna vez haya conocido; diste por completo vuelta mi vida dándole un sentido y ahora eres la única que está en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos. Lo que te quiero decir Bella, se resume a dos palabras, que son tan básicas pero a la vez tan significativas, y son: te amo.

Clavada en mi lugar como estuve durante toda su declaración, sentí las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas.

-Edward yo también te amo- fue todo lo que pude decir antes de fundirnos en un tierno beso.

Luego de nuestra declaración paseamos y nos besamos por un rato más, hasta que decidimos que era hora de volver. Llegamos a su casa y subimos la escalera tomados de la mano, cuando estábamos frente a la puerta de mi cuarto me miro profundamente a los ojos.

-Y aquí es donde me despido futura Señora Masen- dijo apoyando suavemente sus labios sobre los míos. El beso empezó a subir de intensidad y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos en el medio de mi habitación. Su lengua quemaba en mi boca, y cuando nos quedamos sin aire se separó para dejarme un camino de besos alrededor de mi mandíbula; sus manos sostenían mi cintura con fuerza, estaba prácticamente pegada a él con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su delicioso aroma estaba intoxicándome al punto de hacerme necesitarlo cada vez más, y sus caricias, a veces tímidas pero sumamente cariñosas, iban a terminar por volverme loca.

Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama con él prácticamente encima, mis manos ávidamente recorrían el contorno de sus brazos y espalda mientras las suyas hacían lo mismo con mi cintura. El recorrido de sus labios siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi cuello donde lo lambió suavemente; un suave gemido se escapó de mis labios y Edward se separó abruptamente. En su mirada había deseo pero también miedo.

-Lo lamento- dijo casi con vergüenza.

-¿Qué?- articulé luego de un momento

-Bella yo lo lamento eso estuvo mal, fue inapropiado y comprendo que estés enojada-

-No entiendo- fue mi única contestación.

-¿No estás enojada?- dijo extrañado

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?-

-Lo que yo hice fue inapropiado- dijo de forma rotunda. Lo miré exasperada, como hacerle entender que de donde yo venía él no se estaba comportando mal. Por primera vez odie estar en 1916.

-Edward yo en realidad…- titubee un momento, temía que lo que le fuera a decir cambiara seriamente su forma de pensar sobre mí- nosotros vamos a casarnos- concluí con vos temblorosa esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

-Lo sé, pero aún así no tengo excusa yo…-

-Edward basta, dejémoslo ahí, no quiero escucharte disculpándote innecesariamente porque yo no estoy ni ofendida ni enojada ni nada, por favor- dije rápidamente cortándolo. Me miró y sonrió.

-Tienes razón, yo solo…, es bueno saber que no estás enojada- se acercó un poco más- Te amo Bella, de mil formas distintas y más de lo que creí capaz que alguna vez se pudiera amar a una persona; estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorado de vos, y a veces cuando estoy con vos siento que pierdo la cabeza- dijo sonriéndome con amor.

-No debes preocuparte Edward- dije mirando a esos ojos que relucían como esmeraldas- siempre que estoy con vos pierdo la cabeza, siento que floto cuando me ves-

Tomó suavemente mis manos y de esa forma nos quedamos, enfrentados, casi como si pudiéramos ver el alma del otro. Luego de un rato que podrían haber sido minutos u horas, Edward me sonrió, casi con pena por lo que iba a decir.

-Creo que debo irme Bella- no dije nada pero lo miré de forma resignada, sabía que tenía razón- pase una maravillosa velada- dijo acercándose y depositando un suave y casto beso en mis labios- Buenas noches futura Señora Masen- dijo sonriendo contra ellos.

-Buenas noches prometido mío Edward- le contesté suavemente.

Lo mire irse y cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa. Cuando dejé de escuchar sus pasos en el pasillo me di vuelta, me tiré sobre la cama y traté de no maldecir en voz alta su, en este momento, innecesaria, extrema y casi fanática caballerosidad.

* * *

Jojojo q les pareció, a mi me divirtió escribir mucho este capítulo, en realidad este iba a ser parte de otro más largo, pero me pareció que Edward y Bella necesitaban un momento solo para ellos. En fin no se qué les parece, comenten pero porfa sean piadosas, es la primera vez que escribo una escena así y me costó horrores, ahora me doy cuenta de que admiro a las escritoras de lemmons ajaja

En fin nos leemos pronto

Besos

* * *

*el modelo del anillo está en mi perfil, no es muy 1900 pero es lo mejor que pude encontrar


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes así como también las frases de los libros de la Saga Twilight son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y armo esta historia producto de mis locuras. El título del fic pertenece al estribillo de This never happened before de Paul McCartney.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Los días que siguieron luego de que Edward me propusiera matrimonio fueron muy agitados. Elizabeth me llevaba para todos lados, había tantas cosas que ver, desde el vestido de novia y el traje de Edward, a las invitaciones, la comida, el salón, la fiesta de compromiso y los cientos y cientos de invitados a los que no conocía pero que había que hacer llegar una invitación por protocolo; me estaba volviendo loca.

En este momento me encontraba con Elizabeth eligiendo tarjetas, la mesa de la sala estaba repleta de distintos modelos y colores, ¿cómo me iba a decidir por uno cuándo había mil para elegir?

-Creo que estaríamos entre marfil y blanco- dijo Elizabeth mirando pensativa dos tarjetas que tenía en su mano- ¿cuál te parece?

Las miré fijamente unos instantes.

-Definitivamente marfil queda mejor que blanco- contesté.

-Entonces marfil será, excelente elección querida, para mí también era el mejor color- dijo mientras tomaba una libreta y lo anotaba.

-Entonces ¿por qué sencillamente no lo dijiste? Era más fácil que hacerme elegir a mí- dije contrariada, llevaba toda la tarde viendo miles de tarjetas que eran prácticamente iguales.

-Bella es tu boda, yo opino pero siempre será decisión tuya- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto exasperada, hizo una pausa y añadió- Debemos agregar a los Kentbenburg, ellos nos invitaron al compromiso de su hijo hace dos años, quedaría mal no invitarlos- se estiró y recogió una de las muchas carpetas que estaban desparramadas sobre la mesa, para ponerse a anotar en ella. Mientras la veía escribir me di cuenta de que nunca pensé que organizar una boda fuera tanto lío, era lo único a lo que nos dedicábamos todo el día y siempre faltaba más por hacer. Escuchamos unos pasos en la entrada, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron nuestros Edwards.

-¿Trabajando?- dijo mi Edward con una sonrisa torcida que me hizo saltar un latido.

-Si hijo y mucho, ahora ven aquí que tenemos que mostrarles todas las modificaciones que hemos hecho- dijo Elizabeth.

Luego de 15 minutos de un discurso ininterrumpido de mi suegra sobre el nuevo color de las tarjetas, Edward sencillamente preguntó.

-¿Por qué tanto lío por un papel que quedará guardado en un cajón?- quise reír ante la mención de la pregunta que yo llevaba haciéndome toda la tarde.

-Edward- empezó a decir Elizabeth en un tono de reproche, pero no pudo continuar porque se puso pálida, se levantó y corrió a la pileta de la cocina donde vomitó. Edward padre la ayudo a sentarse en una silla con las manos temblorosas, estaba asustado. Nadie dijo nada mientras esperábamos que recobrara el color, pero este no volvía.

-Liz cielo, ¿comiste algo que te hizo mal?- dijo su marido, ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza, parecía incapaz de hablar- deberías irte a recostar y tendríamos que llamar a un médico- le sugirió con preocupación.

La acompañó a su habitación y nos quedamos con Edward en la cocina. Lo mire y tenía el mismo semblante preocupado que yo; la lógica me decía que solo era un malestar pasajero, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que era algo más.

-¿Comieron algo que le haya podido haber caído mal?-

-No solo el almuerzo, fideos, hoy se la veía bien estuvimos con las cosas de la boda y salimos a comprar y….- me quedé tildada cuando recordé lo que vimos en el mercado, un hecho al que yo no le había dado prácticamente ninguna importancia. Había un hombre que se estaba arrastrando en el piso, tosía continuamente, Elizabeth se había acercado para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda y para indicarle donde estaba la iglesia para que fuera a refugiarse. El contacto no duró más de un minuto porque el hombre la trató mal, pero ella estuvo cerca, muy cerca. Algo en mi cabeza hizo click.

-Hay que llamar a un médico- mi voz fue rotunda

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?- dijo confundido

-Edward hay que llamarlo- lo miré como disculpándome, ahora me consumía el remordimiento, yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta- cuando fuimos al mercado había un hombre, en el piso, tosía, tu mamá se acercó a ofrecerle ayuda. Fue solo un instante, yo no me di cuenta de que podía ser riesgoso, yo…- los ojos se me empezaron a llenar de lágrimas

-No te preocupes Bella, si se contagió de algo no fue tu culpa, ella habría ido de todos modos- me cortó e hizo un intento de sonrisa que quedó en una mueca- tienes razón hay que llamar al médico.

Se fue dejándome muy aterrada, que tonta era. Se suponía que yo venía del siglo XXI, se suponía que yo conocía las medidas de prevención básicas, ¡y no pude ser capaz de aplicarlas! Estaba realizando todo mi reproche mental cuando me acordé de una cosa que fue como un balde de agua helada, en la década e que estaba viviendo se había producido una de las mayores pandemias de la historia, la de Gripe Española, y fue altamente mortal para muchísima gente. Dios como pude ser tan tonta de no darme cuenta antes.

Subí prácticamente corriendo las escaleras, Elizabeth estaba acostada y no se veía tan mal, pero yo no sabía reconocer ningún síntoma. Ahora solo restaba esperar.

El médico llegó, la revisó y dijo que posiblemente solo fuera un resfriado combinado con algo que le cayó mal, pero aún así no me fié de su diagnostico. En los días que siguieron seguí a Elizabeth a sol y sombra, y, aunque no estaba del todo bien y se cansaba mucho, solo levanto temperatura la primera noche. Parecía que no tenía nada grave.

Estaba con Elizabeth en la cocina, escuchando sus quejas sobre nuestros innecesarios cuidados y todo lo que restaba hacer de la boda, mientras estrujaba mi cerebro una y otra vez para tratar de recordar toda la información posible que conocía sobre la Gripe Española; pero era inútil, no sabía casi nada y ahora lamentaba profundamente no haber aprendido más sobre el tema cuando pude. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que todo se empezara a caer, era tan feliz y las cosas iban tan bien, tenía en estos momentos tanto por perder que estaba aterrada; sentía como el pánico me consumía lentamente desde que Elizabeth se enfermó.

-Esto no tiene ni sabor- dijo mi suegra mirando odiosamente a su té.

-Es porque estas enferma y no sentís el gusto- le contesté suavemente.

-Espero mejorarme pronto, esto nos retrasa muchísimo en los preparativos de la boda- dijo contrariada- tenemos que empezar a ver modistas o no conseguiremos el vestido.

-Elizabeth- le dije a modo de reto- deja de preocuparte, conseguiremos un precioso vestido, cualquier modista querría hacerle el traje de boda a la futura Sra. Masen. Ahora vuelve a la cama- me miro fijamente dejándome en claro que no pensaba hacerlo- al menos ve al sillón y descansa un rato.

-Actúas conmigo del mismo modo que lo hago yo cuando Edward está enfermo- me dijo amorosamente.

-Y te molesta que él no te haga caso cierto- me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa escapando de sus labios- se ve en tu cara, claro que te molesta, ahora por favor anda al sillón a recostarte un rato.

-Pero revisamos la lista de invitados- dijo con una sonrisa, no me molesté en replicar, sabía que había ganado. No había nada que deseara menos que revisar la estúpida lista, pero no le iba a negar nada.

Llevaba ya media hora de continua tortura cuando escuchamos unos pasos en la entrada. La puerta se abrió pero la escena que revelaba no era para nada la que pensamos que sería. Edward, con cara de pánico, pálido y despeinado, cargaba como podía la, prácticamente inerte, figura de su padre. Con los nervios a flor de piel nos acercamos corriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunté desesperada.

-No lo sé, hoy estuvo todo el día sintiéndose un poco mal. Le dije que volviéramos pero no me hizo caso, no se veía tan mal, pero cuando veníamos para acá se empezó a sentir mareado y se desmayó- contestó agitado- Perdón mamá, yo tendría que haberlo traído antes a casa- dijo esto último de forma suplicante a Elizabeth que se encontraba en shock mirando a su marido. La escena parecía transcurrir lentamente ante mis ojos, lo que más temía estaba ocurriendo y no sabía qué hacer.

-Hay que ir al hospital- dije con la voz tomada. Edward y Elizabeth me miraron unos instantes mientras sus mentes procesaban la información.

-Tienes razón Bella, vamos- dijo Elizabeth incorporándose y tomando uno de los brazos de su marido.

-Mamá, no estás bien, deberías quedarte- dijo Edward con voz suplicante a la vez que me miraba en busca de apoyo.

-Edward tiene razón, podría ser peor si vas, no te encuentras bien- nos miro a ambos y la determinación brilló en sus ya llorosos ojos.

-Mi marido está muy enfermo, adonde él va yo voy, deberíamos irnos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo- dijo con vos temblorosa.

Como pudimos lo llevamos al auto, me senté con Edward en el asiento delantero y Elizabeth se quedó atrás con su esposo. Íbamos tan rápido como podíamos pero había muchos autos en la calle; cuando llegamos al hospital el alma se me cayó al suelo. Estaba abarrotado, había gente llorando por todos lados. Entre Edward y yo cargamos a su padre y entramos. Tardaron alrededor de media hora en darnos una cama para recostarlo, y cuando vino el médico nos dio el diagnóstico que más temía, era la nueva enfermedad, y ellos no sabían cómo combatirla.

-Le administraremos los medicamentos necesarios y tendremos que esperar para ver como evoluciona- dijo el médico- Lamento informarle que debido a que debido a motivos edilicios solo un familiar puede acompañarlo.

-Soy su esposa, yo me quedaré- dijo Elizabeth

-Mamá no creo que sea lo más prudente, no estás bien-

-Creo que tiene razón Elizabeth. Estás enferma y así no vas a poder cuidarlo, es mejor si nos vamos y se queda Edward. Cualquier cosa él podrá informarnos- dije no muy convencida, no quería que Edward se quedara y pudiera contagiarse pero no había otra salida, Elizabeth no podía quedarse y no dejarían que yo lo hiciera.

Elizabeth nos dirigió una resignada mirada y fue a despedirse de su esposo.

-¿Cómo van a ir? ¿Necesitan que las lleve y después me vuelva?-

-No Edward nos tomaremos un taxi, no te preocupes, estaremos bien- nos miramos fijamente, la desesperación brillaba en nuestros rostros.

-Tengo miedo Bella-

-Lo sé, yo también- le dije mientras lo abrazaba

-Prométeme que te cuidaras Edward, por favor- sentía como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, pero no me importaba, necesitaba que lo dijera.

-Me cuidaré Bella, lo prometo- dijo levantándome el mentón con una mano para que lo mirara a los ojos- Te amo

-También te amo Edward- lo besé suavemente.

-Ten fe, todo estará bien Bella- solo pude asentir rogando porque fuera cierto.

Mientras volvíamos a la casa las palabras de Edward resonaban en mi cabeza, ¡cómo quería creerlas! Deseaba con toda mi alma que todo estuviera bien, que el papá de Edward se mejorara, que todos estuviéramos sanos, que volviéramos a ser una familia. Hoy más que nunca deseaba otra vez escuchar los alegres parloteos de Elizabeth sobre la boda, pero no creía que volviera a escucharlos pronto. Todo el viaje estuvo prácticamente muda, sin decir palabra.

Cuando llegamos se fue a sentar a un sillón y allí se quedó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras esperaba que las horas pasaran, ninguna de las dos decía nada y el silencio era abrumador. La cocinera se asomó al salón para saber si comeríamos, no es que tuviera hambre pero Elizabeth necesitaba comer algo.

-Vamos a comer- le dije suavemente.

-No tengo hambre- contestó con la voz tomada.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco, pero vinimos aquí para que tu salud no empeorara, y para eso tienes que comer-

Cenamos en silencio y nos quedamos un rato más esperando. Como deseaba poder contar con un teléfono para hablar con Edward, pero los que había en el hospital no eran de uso público y él no se separaría de su padre, por lo que solo nos restaba esperar. Vi la hora y me sorprendió lo tarde que era, sugerí que nos fuéramos a acostar aunque dudaba que consiguiéramos dormir algo.

Cómo me lo suponía, no pegue un ojo prácticamente en toda la noche, a cada rato miraba el reloj, cuyas manecillas se movían muy lentamente. Cuando empezó a aclarar decidí levantarme y me encontré con Elizabeth en la cocina, estaba sentada, con una taza en ambas manos y gesto ausente.

Continuábamos viviendo, seguíamos con nuestra rutina porque no podíamos hacer nada para cambiar la situación, pero había un inmenso vacío que no se llenaba; seguíamos viviendo pero estábamos incompletas.

Pasamos casi toda la tarde en la sala, esperando. En un determinado momento del día se escucharon pasos en la entrada. La puerta se abrió dando paso a un pálido, demacrado y ojeroso Edward. Cuando vi rostro inmediatamente supe que era lo que iba a decir, y deseé con todo mi corazón que no fuera cierto.

-Hicieron todo lo que pudieron- dijo con la voz rota- no lo logró.

* * *

Y el drama empezó…..

Perdón perdón perdón dije que iba a actualizar antes pero no pude, este mes lo tengo bastante complicado, iré tratando de subir los capítulos tan pronto como pueda pero noviembre está bastante lleno de actividades; en diciembre prometo que voy a ir a full con la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, cuéntenmelo en un bello review ajaja, para las que me quieran matar les digo que lo que paso era un factor necesario en la historia}

Gracias por todos los comentarios

Nos leemos pronto

Besos


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes así como también las frases de los libros de la Saga Twilight son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y armo esta historia producto de mis locuras. El título del fic pertenece al estribillo de This never happened before de Paul McCartney.

* * *

**Advertencia:** creo que todos los que lo vienen leyendo tienen una idea de lo que puede llegar a pasar, este capítulo es bastante dramático así que pido por favor que si alguien tiene algún problema con la pérdida de algún familiar querido no lo lea. De enserio yo lo escribí así porque soy muy melodramática y porque sé como sigue la historia, pero esto es una tontería que hago para divertirme y no quiero que nadie se sienta mal. Ya están avisados.

Ahora si, a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un pálido, demacrado y ojeroso Edward. Cuando vi rostro inmediatamente supe que era lo que iba a decir, y deseé con todo mi corazón que no fuera cierto.

-Hicieron todo lo que pudieron- dijo con la voz rota- no lo logró.

Inmediatamente Elizabeth soltó un chillido desgarrador y se abrazó a si misma llorando desconsoladamente. Mire desesperadamente a Edward rogando porque fuera mentira, una broma, un sueño o cualquier otra cosa, lo que fuera con tal de que no sea verdad. Pero lamentablemente su mirada me confirmó que era cierto; me dejé caer en el suelo y abracé a Elizabeth llorando, instantes después también Edward lo hizo.

El funeral se arregló para esa misma tarde, fue algo muy sencillo que se realizó en la misma casa, no asistió mucha gente porque prácticamente la mitad de la población estaba enferma. Estuve todo el tiempo junto a Elizabeth que estaba colgada de mi brazo, parecía no ser capaz de sostenerse por sí sola. A pesar de mirar el ataúd aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido, era como si mi mente no pudiera entenderlo.

Entre todo el alboroto que llevó organizar el velorio y el hecho de no podía dejar a Elizabeth sola, no había podido hablar con Edward; lo veía hablar con los distintos conocidos y me preocupaba, estaba muy pálido y no había dormido en días, ninguno de nosotros lo había hecho.

Cuando empezó a caer la tarde lo llevamos al cementerio, fue abrumadoramente triste tener que irnos y dejarlo allí. No creo que haya palabras suficientes para describir lo que te significa tener que desprenderse de una persona tan maravillosa, que tenía tantos sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones; ver como una vida se corta tan de repente, entender que ya no lo vas a volver a ver.

Llore todo el viaje de regreso a casa, junto con Elizabeth que se encontraba devastada; Edward estaba extremadamente pálido y no había dicho palabra.

-Voy a preparar té- le dije con voz ronca una vez que llegamos.

-Vé, yo- titubeo un momento- solo necesito ir a su estudio un rato- beso mi frente antes de entrar rápidamente a la casa.

-El va a estar bien cielo, no te hagas problema- dijo la trémula voz de Elizabeth a mis espaldas, sobresaltándome- creo que todos deberíamos tomar un poco de ese té.

Estábamos sentadas, en la cocina, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos; el silencio era aplastante y yo no podía dejar de preocuparme por Edward.

-Sabes aún estoy esperando que vuelva- dijo de repente, mirándome directo a los ojos con la voz tomada- me cuesta creer que ya no volverá a entrar por esa puerta- señaló con una cabeceo la entrada de la cocina- que no me volverá a decir Lizzie con todo el amor con que él solía hacerlo- continuo mientras los ojos se nos llenaban de lágrimas- que ya no lo voy a tener más aquí, conmigo. Él ya no está Bella, se fue. Él no volverá, no va a estar aquí nunca más- termino tapándose la boca con las manos, yo caí a su lado y la abrace, en estos momentos sentía que no podía tener el corazón más roto.

Pasaron tal vez unos instantes, tal vez horas y Elizabeth se separó y miro alrededor.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?- preguntó con la voz tomada.

-Dijo que quería ir un momento a su estudio- contesté al tiempo de que me daba cuenta de que ya había pasado mucho rato- voy a buscarlo- agregue inmediatamente.

Recorrí los pasillos velozmente, con el corazón en la boca, rogando porque simplemente estuviera deprimido mirando alguna foto, porque no fuera nada grave. Abrí la puerta para encontrarlo sentado en el sillón, con la cabeza entre las manos. Me senté a su lado suavemente, pero cuando lo miré, entre en pánico. No solo estaba pálido y ojeroso, sino que ahora también todo su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor. Le toqué el rostro y hervía, aunque sus labios estaban algo azulados.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!- le grité desesperada tratando de despertarlo. Tardó unos momentos en recuperar la conciencia y cuando vió mi rostro aterrorizado se preocupó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Mamá esta bien?-

-Si Edward tu mamá esta bien, quien no se encuentra nada bien sos vos.

-No Bella, no te hagas problema yo me encuentro perfectamente-

-No Edward, no lo estas-

-Amor ha sido un día horrible y todos estamos mal, solo estoy agotado- dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, que también estaban transpiradas.

-Quiero que te vea un médico- dije a la vez que me paraba. El también se puso de pié para replicarme pero no pudo sostenerse y se tuvo que apoyar en mí.

-Médico ahora- fue todo lo que dije mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse y corría a buscar a Elizabeth para que me ayudase a llevarlo al hospital. ¿Es que acaso este día no podía ser más horrible?

Como pudimos lo metimos en el auto de un vecino que se ofreció a llevarlo. El viaje fue largo porque había mucho tráfico; yo iba en la parte de atrás con Edward, lo tenía apoyado en mi falda mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien. A cada minuto que pasaba más me desesperada, estaba muy enfermo y no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo.

En cuanto llegamos lo colocaron en una cama, me di vuelta hacía Elizabeth solo para ver como esta, pálida y sudorosa, se apoyaba contra la pared para sostenerse. ¿En qué momento fue que se empezó a derrumbar todo? Las enfermeras la vieron, intercambiaron una extraña mirada entre ellas, y la pusieron en otra cama junto a Edward; a mí me dieron una banquito que coloqué entre ambos. Me senté y sostuve con una mano a cada uno al tiempo que las lágrimas caían por montones de mis ojos. No entendía como esto podía estar pasando, ¿cómo mi alocado viaje en el tiempo había terminado con esto? Habían pasado tantas cosas, tan rápido, que mi mente no llegaba a comprenderlo; rogaba a todos los dioses que existieran porque me ayudaran a salvarlos, porque se repusieran, porque mi viaje no hubiera sido en vano. Tan pérdida me encontraba en mis cavilaciones que no me había dado cuenta de que un hombre se había acercado; era alto, rubio y muy pálido, seguramente en otro momento me hubiera resultado atractivo, tenía una compasiva mirada en sus extrañamente dorados ojos.

-Buenas noches, soy el doctor Cullen, señora- bajo la vista hacía un papel en su mano- Masen-

Por Dios como deseaba que esa afirmación fuera cierta.

-Sta. Swan- dije a la vez que me levantaba- Edward es mi prometido, vamos a casarnos- mi voz tembló- algún día. Ella es su madre, Elizabeth.

-Comprendo- dijo con una piadosa mirada- ahora si me permite voy a revisarlos-

Estuvo cerca de un cuarto de hora chequeando todos sus síntomas. Cuando termino me miro casi con pena y me llevo aparte para explicarme.

-Sta. lamento tener que informarle que su prometido y su suegra- hizo una pausa mirándome fijamente a los ojos- ellos están enfermos de la nueva gripe. Desafortunadamente nosotros…

-No saben cómo curarla- lo interrumpí a la vez que sentía que mis piernas fallaban y los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas; esto no podía estar pasando.

Me ayudo a sentar en una silla y tomo mis manos entre las suyas, eran asombrosamente frías.

-Sta. le prometo que haremos todo lo posible por salvarlos. Vamos a intentarlo- solo pude mirarlo mientras sentía las lágrimas caer por mi rostro, como quería creerle.

Espera unos minutos mientras les daba la medicación y me recomponía, volví para ver que Edward seguía durmiendo, pero que Elizabeth no.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dije suavemente acercándome a su cama.

-Digamos que he estado mejor- traté de sonreír ante su respuesta pero no lo logré- ¿qué te dijo el médico? ¿Edward va a estar bien?

-El dijo que…- titubeé tratando de contener las lágrimas- solo tienen gripe pero mejoraran, ambos van a estar bien.

Me miro fijamente unos instantes.

-Bella no nací ayer lo sabías- asentí mientras me largaba a llorar, mi intento de permanecer tranquila por ella fracasó estrepitosamente- es lo mismo que tenía mi Edward- me limité a asentir.

-No te preocupes, Edward es fuerte, yo también. Todo mejorará- vi en sus ojos que no creía lo que decía, ninguna de las dos lo hacía, pero eso no nos quitaba la esperanza.

Pase toda la noche sentada en el banquito, ocasionalmente Elizabeth despertaba pero Edward aún no había abierto los ojos. De vez en cuando también venía el doctor Cullen, los revisaba y se iba. No había cambios, no mejoraban; en estos momentos era en los que desearía saber rezar.

Estaba distraída acariciando el rostro de Edward cuando lentamente abrió los ojos, al verme sonrió. Hice todo mi esfuerzo por corresponderle pero creo que no lo logré, estaba tan pálido, ojeroso y demacrado, y sus ojos eran totalmente opacos.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó de repente, su voz era baja y ronca.

-Yo bien, ¿cómo estás vos?- dije mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Mejor ahora que te veo-

-Edward- sentí como nuevamente me estaba largando a llorar, era un desastre, me estaba deprimiendo frente a él cuando se suponía que lo debía apoyar.

-No llores Bella, no estés mal. Tienes que ser fuerte- me miro fijamente- Bella voy a decirte una cosa y necesito que la escuches con mucha atención, quiero que busques un papel y anotes el número de cuenta del banco.

-No- contesté inmediatamente- no Edward- me paré y me empecé a tirar del pelo- no vas a hacer eso. No vas a darme el estúpido número de cuenta, no lo necesito, luego la plata la podes sacar vos, no vamos a hacer como….

-No Bella- me cortó e hizo un intento de sentarse pero falló- te amo Bella, con todo mi corazón, pero no estoy bien. Aunque no me lo quieras decir sé que tengo lo mismo que mi papá- a este punto ambos estábamos llorando- ni siquiera tengo idea de cuándo vamos a poder volver a hablar. Lo único que quisiera en estos momentos es estar bien, casarme contigo, tener una familia, envejecer juntos Bella, pero…. No creo que sea posible.

-No lo digas- lo corté con la voz entrecortada al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-Tengo que- dijo separándome un poco para que nuestros rostros quedaran prácticamente pegados- Bella te amo, pero no se cuanto tiempo voy a estar aca- su voz se quebró dos veces- necesito asegurarme de que vas a estar bien, por favor Bella solo anótalo- prácticamente suplicó.

Tome un papel y apunté lo que me dijo, cuando terminé guarde el papel y lo miré fijamente, me negaba a creer que esto pudiera estar pasando.

-Lo único que lamento es que no nos hayamos casado- dijo llorando.

-Shhh, no lo digas- lo callé con un beso- te amo

-También te amo mi pequeña. Siempre voy a estar contigo, así no me veas, desde donde esté siempre te voy a cuidar. Prométeme que vas a salir adelante, que te vas a cuidar-

-Lo prometo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo- dije mientras lo besaba, no podía parar de repetirlo, necesitaba que lo supiera.

-Eres mi vida- susurró contra mi frente

-Tú la mía- le contesté acunándolo suavemente hasta que se quedo dormido. Lo mire, se veía tan desvalido y yo sentía tanta impotencia por no poder ayudarlo. Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con el doctor Cullen, que me veía compasivamente. Le iba a preguntar algo cuando fuimos interrumpidos por una suave y ronca voz.

-Sálvelo- dijo Elizabeth desde su cama- usted puede hacerlo, confío en usted, tiene que haber una manera. Hágalo, es mi hijo y tiene toda una vida por delante. Haga lo imposible pero sálvelo, por favor, yo no voy a sobrevivir pero necesito saber que mi hijo estará bien-

-Sra. Masen- dijo acercándose a su cama

-Solo prométalo, diga que hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para salvarlo.

-Lo prometo- le contestó mientras sostenía una de sus manos. Elizabeth pareció relajarse al instante ante su promesa y cerró los ojos.

-Dr. Cullen ¿podemos hablar?- mi voz sonó más devastada de lo que pensé.

-Por supuesto, acompáñeme- nos dirigimos a una esquina. Lo mire tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía, él me inspiraba una extraña confianza y creía que de alguna manera podía salvar a Edward.

-Por favor Dr. Cullen se lo ruego- dije mientras sentía como mis ojos se llenaban aún más de lágrimas y tomaba sus manos entre las mías- por favor, sálvelo, haga todo lo humanamente posible que este en sus manos, y cuando ya no haya nada más posible por hacer, haga también lo imposible. Haga lo que sea pero sálvelo. Por favor, mi suegra confía en usted, yo también; necesito que mi Edward pueda seguir viviendo, tenemos toda una vida por delante, y ya ni siquiera me importa si yo estoy en ella pero necesito que él siga vivo; no sabe lo que daría por estar yo en su lugar. Sé que es injusto pedirle esto cuando hay tanta gente enferma y muriendo, pero yo necesito, que por favor, salve al amor de mi vida, por favor, se que puede hacerlo, así que hágalo, no importa de qué manera.

-Sta. Swan hay ocasiones en las que la muerte suele ser lo mejor- parecía saber mucho de lo que hablaba.

-Nunca Dr. Cullen, nunca la muerte puede ser lo mejor. Necesito que mi Edward continúe existiendo, es la única manera en que todo estará bien.

Me miro durante un largo rato, parecía estar llevando a cabo una lucha interna.

-¿Usted solo quiere que él esté bien, no importa lo que eso implique?- me limité a asentir- Entonces le prometo que hare todo lo que pueda por salvarlo- dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias- dije en un suspiro. Él asintió y se retiró, no podía dejar de pensar que había algo raro en toda la conversación pero no importaba, mientras Edward estuviera bien todo lo demás era secundario.

Volví lentamente a mi antiguo lugar, Edward estaba dormido pero su madre no, y había algo en su mirada que me decía que ya no podía más.

-Elizabeth…- dije entre lágrimas

-No Bella- dijo interrumpiéndome con una voz tan baja que tuve que inclinarme para escucharla- no llores, yo ya viví, tuve una maravillosa vida con un marido que me amó con locura y un hijo increíble, incluso también te he llegado a tener a ti, que eres como una hija. Ahora es su turno de vivir, de ser felices juntos; mi hijo se repondrá, él es fuerte, lo hará y ustedes podrán tener una familia- a este punto yo ya estaba ahogada en mis propias lágrimas y solo podía negar con la cabeza.

-Si Bella escúchame- continuó con voz rota- mi Edward ya se fue, y yo voy a ser feliz yéndome con él, dejo a mi hijo en buenas manos, prométeme que lo cuidaras.

-Claro que sí Elizabeth lo haré- una sonrisa se formó en su ya demacrado rostro.

-Gracias Bella, eres como una hija para mí, sabes lo mucho que te quiero. Creo que mi niño no podría haber encontrado a nadie mejor- solo pude abrazarla, con todo el cuidado del mundo de no aplastarla, la apreté contra mí para hacerle sentir lo mucho que la quería, y lloré. Lloré porque la vida era injusta, lloré porque esto no debería estar pasándoles a ellos, lloré porque por una vez había sido completamente feliz y ahora lo estaba perdiendo, lloré porque mi mundo se caía a pedazos y yo ya no sabía cómo seguir viviendo.

Pasado un rato me separé levemente para verla, tenía una sonrisa pacífica en su rostro, tomo mi mano y sin perderme la mirada, fue cayendo en un sueño profundo. Un sueño del que sabía que ya nunca despertaría. La miré por un instante antes de darme cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y nuevamente llore y, a pesar de que sabía que ella ya no estaba aquí la volví a abrazar y derramé todas las lágrimas que tenía por la mujer a la que consideraba mi mejor amiga.

Luego de unos momentos me separé para observarla, se veía tan pacífica.

-Adiós Elizabeth- dije con la voz rota antes de girarme hacía la cama de Edward. Él se veía igual de horrible que su madre, pálido, cansado y ojeroso. En estos momentos mi corazón no podría haber estado más roto, y tomé una decisión, iría a buscar al Dr. Cullen, él dijo que haría lo que sea para salvarlo y este era el momento. Le di un suave beso en los labios y me quede por unos instantes a su lado.

-No te preocupes amor, todo estará bien, nosotros estaremos bien y seremos muy felices juntos. Te amo Edward, vas a curarte mi amor y todo, absolutamente todo estará bien- le dije suavemente al oído antes de separarme.

Lo miré una vez más y me dirigí a buscar al Dr. Cullen, tan desesperada estaba, lidiando con mi propio dolor y tratando de pasar entre la multitud de camas, los familiares desesperados y las enfermeras que trataban de ayudar, que no preste atención al donde caminaba y tropecé con algo. Empecé a caer y automáticamente puse mis manos para frenar el golpe. Pero cuando estaba en el suelo, el pedazo de piso que podía ver a través de mis manos era muy distinto al que yo recordaba haber dejado. Con todo el temor del mundo levante mi cara para encontrarme con el lugar en el que menos deseaba estar en este momento. La soleada calle 42 de Phoenix que conducía a mi casa. Había regresado.

* * *

Guau incerible pero lo terminé, y quedo mucho más largo y dramático de lo que podría haber imaginado.

En fin espero que les haya gustado.

Quería agradecer de todo corazón a las lectoras de este fic, son las que me hicieron actualizar a pesar de tener los tiempos tan complicados. No sé cuando voy a subir otro cap, pero si se que a partir del 3 de diciembre el ritmo de las actualizaciones va a crecer. Espero que me puedan tener paciencia (ya parezco el chavo)

Cuéntenme que les pareció, acepto todo tipo de conjeturas y opiniones

Nos leemos pronto

Besos


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes así como también las frases de los libros de la Saga Twilight son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y armo esta historia producto de mis locuras. El título del fic pertenece al estribillo de This never happened before de Paul McCartney.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_Empecé a caer y automáticamente puse mis manos para frenar el golpe. Pero cuando estaba en el suelo, el pedazo de piso que podía ver a través de mis manos era muy distinto al que yo recordaba haber dejado. Con todo el temor del mundo levante mi cara para encontrarme con el lugar en el que menos deseaba estar en este momento. La soleada calle 42 de Phoenix que conducía a mi casa. Había regresado. _

Pestañeando lentamente, sin poder creerlo, mire a mí alrededor. Estaba todo exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, como estaba justo cuando volvía de la escuela a mi casa. La misma calle soleada, prácticamente desierta, los mismos árboles e incluso el mismo aire cálido propio de Phoenix.

Desesperada empecé a girar a mí alrededor, me negaba a creerlo, ¡esto no me podía estar pasando! No podía haber regresado, no ahora, no justo cuando Edward me necesitaba tanto.

Era imposible, lo había dejado solo y enfermo, tirado en una cama del hospital; lo había abandonado. Mientras sentía las lágrimas caer por mi rostro, miré hacia abajo para darme cuenta de que estaba vestida de la misma manera que en 1918, con el mismo sucio vestido grisáceo

Una luz se prendió en mi cabeza y corrí en forma desesperada hacía mi casa, rogando porque mi madre no estuviera en ella. Entre y subí corriendo a tirarme en mi cama. Desesperada y furiosa desordené y arrojé todo cuanto estuviera a mi paso; grite, lloré y pataleé hasta que prácticamente perdí la noción del tiempo. Me encontraba en el limbo.

Sentí a lo lejos como alguien gritaba de forma desesperada mi nombre, no podía entender quien era, mi mente no lograba enfocarse. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el angustiado rostro de mi madre.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Amor que pasó?- preguntó entre lágrimas.

Amor, escuchar esa palabras que solía decirme con tanto cariño Edward fue más que suficiente para que me desmoronara de nuevo. Como pude, entre balbuceos y llantos, traté de convencer a mi madre y Phill que nada malo me había pasado, de que no había sido robada, amenazada, violada, secuestrada o cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriese, y que solamente un chico, que era una especie de novio de la escuela me había engañado y por eso estaba tan mal. Mi mentira no fue para nada convincente, pero al menos sirvió para aplacarla un poco.

En los días siguientes al viaje mi vida parecía regirse en forma mecánica. Me levantaba, apenas comía, me iba a la escuela, permanecía un par de horas allí, volvía a mi casa y me encerraba en mi pieza. La misma rutina que se repetía día tras día.

No entendía después de todo el propósito de mi viaje, fui a otro tiempo, me enamoré como nunca lo creí posible y regresé dejándolo todo, abandoné al amor de mi vida cuando más me necesitaba. Me carcomía la culpa, aunque sabía que yo no había elegido volver, no podía evitar pensar que lo había dejado solo en su peor momento. Acepté casarme con él, estar siempre a su lado y lo había abandonado.

Si bien, sabía que había muy pocas probabilidades de que Edward sobreviviera, quería estar a su lado cuando se fuera, sostener su mano por última vez, así como lo hice con Elizabeth. Quería que él supiera que era mi deseo estar siempre con él. Que lo amaba y que, de haber estado en mi poder, me hubiera quedado.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, el propósito de mi viaje era que conociera la verdadera felicidad, que me enamorara, que me sintiera dentro de una verdadera familia por una vez en mi vida. Por mi forma ser, obviamente era imposible que encontrara alguien a quien amar de la manera en que lo hice en mi tiempo, tuve que viajar a 1918 para conocer lo que era perder la cabeza por un chico.

Por casi cinco meses había sido completamente feliz, había vivido como se dice en una nube, ahora me restaba pasar el resto de mi existencia sola, pues sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien como Edward. Al menos mi vida no era del todo vacía ahora, tenía un sinfín de recuerdos que atesorar, y no lamentaba el haber viajado. La vida me había ofrecido un sueño que superaba cualquiera de mis expectativas, lo había vivido, disfrutado y lamentablemente perdido, no iba lamentar estar sola, iba a alegrarme de haber tenido semejante posibilidad.

A pesar de todo, mi vida me seguía pareciendo en el limbo. Me resultaba tan vacía e insulsa, que no sabía cómo llenarla. Parecía un robot que actuaba por inercia, en único momento en que reaccionaba era cuando buscaba desesperadamente alguna forma de regresar, pero no encontré ninguna. Era algo esperado, después de todo, cuando viaje al pasado traté de todos modos de volver y no lo conseguí; ahora estaba en mi casa, pero había dejado en 1918 a mi hogar.

Leí libros, busqué en Internet, miré películas sobre el tema y escudriñé cuanta teoría o investigación se cruzara en mi camino, pero nada podía explicar certeramente como viajar. Ni yo misma entendía como lo había hecho, pero en estos momentos daría lo que fuera por regresar.

Un día, en un ataque de masoquismo o de desesperación, fui a la biblioteca y revise archivos. Pase horas y horas buscando entre los empolvados padrones pero no encontré nada, ni un registro, ni una fecha de nacimiento o de muerte, sencillamente no había nada. Era de esperarse dado que ellos vivían en Chicago y yo estaba en Phoenix, pero aun así, el haber hallado algo me hubiera servido para confirmarme que no estaba loca y que no había sido un sueño.

Cuando había perdido casi toda esperanza, en un desgastado y algo apolillado diario, encontré una nota que hablaba de que venía a la ciudad un nuevo, brillante, bien parecido y joven médico, un tal Carlisle Cullen.

Me quede con el diario en mano hasta que una luz se prendió en mi cabeza, era de 1914, cuatro años antes de mi viaje. El Dr. Cullen perfectamente podría haber vivido en Phoenix y luego mudarse a Chicago. Casi grito de la alegría, aunque no fuera Edward, al menos era alguien a quien había conocido, no estaba tan loca. Ahora no solo tenía la ropa y el anillo para confirmarlo, también tenía el recorte.

Arranque cuidadosamente la hoja y volví a mi casa sonriendo, no estaba más cerca de averiguar cómo viajar ni mucho menos, pero era algo.

Solo había una cosa que me carcomía la cabeza, era el hecho de que cuando el Dr. Cullen llegó a Phoenix ya había tenido tiempo de recibirse y hacerse conocido, y que, cuatro años más tarde aún no pareciera mayor de 25, era extraño pero decidí no darle más vueltas.

Por primera vez en dos semanas, ese día no me encerré en mi pieza cuando regresé. Mi madre estaba exultante, convencida de que finalmente me había recuperado de mi "relación perdida en extremo obsesiva", como ella la llamaba.

Aún así, los días seguían pasando y yo seguía sin encontrarle sentido a mi vida. Me deprimía constantemente pensando en Edward, en lo maravilloso que era y en como lo había perdido. Últimamente lloraba tanto que me sorprendía no haber convertido la casa en un río.

Lo peor de todo, sin duda era la calle. La odiosa calle 42 que conducía a mi casa, la misma calle en la que había viajado. Se había convertido en mi obsesión, mi karma. Varias veces por día pasaba por la misma, por el punto exacto en que caí, esperando algo, un indicio, un portal, una señal mágica, cualquier cosa que me indicara como viajar. Había llegado incluso a caerme a propósito, pero nada, la maldita calle seguía tan inmutable como siempre, ajena a mi creciente desesperación.

Estaba muy consciente de mi locura, pero aun así no podía evitarlo. No perdía la esperanza de que algún día, de algún modo, pudiera volver.

Mi madre estaba muy preocupada, yo no había vuelto a ser la misma, no sonreía y podría jurar que mis ojos habían perdido brillo. Me daba cuenta de lo mucho que la hacía sufrir pero no podía evitarlo, estaba de luto, había perdido a una persona amada.

Reneé no se cansaba de sugerir que fuera a ver a un psiquiatra, un neurólogo, un consejero espiritual, una vidente, un parapsicólogo y a una increíble variedad de personas a las que me negaba rotundamente a ver. A cualquiera que le contara mi situación me tomaría por loca.

Sentía como mi vida me agobiaba, era cada vez más desesperante ser quien era. Me hubiera encantado salirme de mi cuerpo y ser otra, empezar de nuevo. Era cobarde pero quería huir, ya no podía seguir pasando por la misma calle para ver si de milagro podía viajar, y cada vez que no sucedía nada deprimirme de un modo desesperante. Necesitaba huir y había una idea formándose en mi cabeza que parecía ser cada vez más cuerda y menos descabellada.

-Mamá- la llamé un día que estábamos los tres cenando. Phill y Renneé se me quedaron mirando sorprendidos, debía ser la primera vez que hablaba por voluntad propia en días- quiero ir con papá.

-¿Quieres ver a Charlie?- preguntó incrédula.

-No yo este…- dude, no había una forma de decirlo sin lastimarla pero necesitaba un cambio- creo que estaría bueno ir a vivir con papá una temporada.

-¿Vivir con Charlie? ¿Por qué?- su voz empezaba a temblar.

-Creo que necesito un cambio, será divertido, por un tiempo, tal vez hasta que termine el año escolar o quizás un poco más, además podrás viajar con Phill a los partidos, ya no tendrás que quedarte- dije tratando de sonar mucho más convincente de lo que realmente lo creía.

No dijo nada, en los días siguientes estuvo sopesando los pros y los contras. A veces trataba de disuadirme para que me quedara pero había días en los que comentaba que con todos los avances tecnológicos no sería tan difícil estar comunicadas.

Finalmente un día tomó la decisión, me mudaría después de pasar las fiestas para empezar allá el semestre. Mi madre no estaba muy convencida pero Charlie estaba exultante, sería la primera vez que viviría con él en forma más o menos permanente. Yo, por otro lado, no sabía que pensar, no creía que pudiera ser feliz pero al menos no estaría constantemente preocupándome por la odiosa calle; sea lo que fuera que me deparara el futuro, una cosa era segura, estaba en Forks.

* * *

Si si ya se cortito y conciso, pero necesario

Debido a circunstancias de la vida no voy a poder actualizar tan pronto como me gustaría, pero no se preocupen que al menos un cap por semana voy a subir

Nos leemos pronto

Besos


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes así como también las frases de los libros de la Saga Twilight son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y armo esta historia producto de mis locuras. El título del fic pertenece al estribillo de This never happened before de Paul McCartney.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

El viaje en avión fue tranquilo, sirvió para relajarme y mentalizarme de que empezaba una nueva vida. No habría fantasmas que me persiguieran en Forks, solo sería Bella, la hija del jefe Swan y nada más.

Cuando aterrizamos en Seattle estaba lloviendo, no lo consideré un presagio, simplemente me encontraba en camino hacia el lugar más lluvioso del país; era obvio que iba a llover, y tendría que acostumbrarme, por mucho que lo odiara.

Charlie me esperaba sonriente cuando descendí del avión, no cabía en sí de felicidad de que viviera con él.

-Me alegro de verte hija- dijo a la vez que me abrazaba- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal resultó el viaje?

-El viaje estuvo bien, dormí la mayoría del tiempo- contesté evadiendo su primera pregunta. Cargó mi equipaje al coche.

El viaje se desarrollo en su mayoría en un cómodo silencio, ninguno de los dos era muy hablador y este era un hecho que en estos momentos agradecía sumamente. Me contó que me había comprado un coche, un "trasto" en sus propias palabras, que realmente espera que anduviera sin problemas. Pase el resto del viaje mirando el paisaje, era de un verde casi alienígena que me parecía francamente horrible, mirara donde mirara todo era verde, verde y verde, incluso el aire, aunque pareciera loco, tenía un deje verdoso. Estuve prácticamente todo el trayecto ocupando mi mente con teorías sobre mi nuevo trasto, no podía darme el lujo de deprimirme frente a Charlie.

Sorpresivamente, mis ideas sobre el vehículo cayeron en picada cuando lo vi, era un viejo monovolumen Chevy color rojo desvaído de aspecto sólido, que me pareció simplemente maravilloso. Subimos mis cosas a mi habitación, que estaba en el mismo estado que al recordaba, a excepción de una vieja computadora que se encontraba sobre el escritorio. Charlie me dejo sola para desempacar, al menos ahora podía deprimirme en soledad. Si bien ahora tenía la sensación de paz que me provocaba no tener que estar pendiente de esa horrible calle, mi vida seguí estando vacía. Incluso aquí, en la desierta y alejada Forks, todo seguía recordándome a él.

No pasé una buena noche, el viento soplaba sin cesar y la lluvia caía copiosamente; estuve horas dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en Edward y en lo mucho que me gustaría que estuviera a mi lado. Solamente cuando la lluvia se convirtió en una suave llovizna pude dormir un poco, aunque mis sueños no eran tranquilos y también él se encontraba en ellos.

Fue un sábado relajado, limpié un poco e hice las compras. Charlie estuvo casi todo el día en la comisaría; esa noche me preguntó si me molestaba que fuera a pescar con Billy a La Push, le contesté que en absoluto. Él tenía su vida armada y, además, disfrutaba de la soledad.

El domingo amaneció lloviendo, de nuevo. Intenté ordenar pero parecía haberme quedado sin actividades domésticas. Intenté leer, pero ninguno de los libros que tenía me atrapaba. Prendí la tele y luego de cambiar dos canales la apagué, no había nada que ver. No sabía que hacer para no pensar en él. Miraba sin cesar las cuatro paredes que me rodeaban, me sentía encerraba, agobiada. Estaba sola, ya no podía estar más tiempo aquí.

Garabateé una nota para Charlie, en caso de que volviera antes que yo, cosa que dudaba; me calcé unas botas de lluvia altas a la rodilla (no tenía ganas de mojarme) y me puse el impermeable sobre la polera. Me mire al espejo, no me veía nada bien, estaba pálida y ojerosa, e incluso más flaca. La ropa ahora me quedaba grande, pero no era en realidad algo que me importara; iba a caminar por el bosque no a un desfile de modas, y además no estaba mi madre para reprenderme de lo mucho que había adelgazado.

Salí e inmediatamente sentí como el húmedo aire se impactaba en mi rostro; era un permanente recordatorio de lo mucho que odiaba Forks. Empecé a caminar por el sendero que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa. Me iba adentrando más y más en bosque a medida que serpenteaba entre distintas clases de abetos, cicutas y arces. Seguí de forma instintiva el camino, mi cerebro estaba apagado y solo escuchaba el succionar de mis botas contra el barro; era bueno solo por un momento parar de pensar.

No sé cuánto tiempo anduve distraída, mirando los árboles, rememorando épocas en las que Charlie me enseñaba sus nombres y mi único problema era lo mucho que me iba aburrir en sus sesiones de pesca, si que eran buenos tiempos aquellos. Antes de que me diera cuenta, el sendero acabó. Decepcionada me senté en un tronco cubierto de musgo que estaba atravesado, pero apenas lo hice el silencio del bosque me agobió y los recuerdos que tanto estaba luchando por sacar de mi mente aparecieron de nuevo. Su mirada, su sonrisa, su voz, todo era tan nítido que parecía que estuviera a mi lado, me picaban los ojos, ya no creía que pudiera aguantar mucho más. En un ataqué de locura o desesperación me levanté y decidí adentrarme aún más en el bosque; sabía que era estúpido y que corría riesgo de perderme, pero necesitaba dejar de pensar, literalmente, los recuerdos me mataban.

Fui con cuidado, tratando de seguir una línea de arces para no perderme, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, ya no sabía ni donde estaba parada. Empecé a girar hacía todos lados pero no conseguí ubicarme, cualquier lugar donde mirara era verde y más verde. Odiando mi momento de estupidez, empecé a caminar hacía donde creía que estaba el sendero, solo para darme cuenta de que me había equivocado, de nuevo. Probé nuevos caminos, pero ninguno conducía a ninguna parte; estaba oficial y totalmente perdida. Sentía como la desesperación me embargaba, en que estaba pensando, o mejor dicho en qué no estaba pensando. Como pude ser tan tonta de adentrarme en el bosque sola; ahora no solo estaba desesperada y deprimida, también estaba perdida. Tenía frío, y tenía miedo, nunca tendría que haber venido ¿por qué no fui capaz de quedarme en la casa? Siempre tenía que andar buscando problemas.

De pronto, en medio de mi creciente angustia, divise a lo lejos algo blanco y grande, no sabía que era pero decidí acercarme. A cada paso que hacía, más me daba cuenta de que lo que había allí era una inmensa y majestuosa casa, mínimo de tres pisos, y llena de ventanales. No tenía idea de quién podía vivir en medio del bosque, pero al menos podría pedir ayudar. Cuando estaba bastante cerca me di cuenta de que el término casa le quedaba corto, parecía una mansión. Era rectangular y bien proporcionada, y tenía en la parte trasera, que era a la que yo me estaba acercando, una pradera desprovista de árboles y un elegante jardín de flores.

Llegue a la pequeña pradera y para mi alivio había cerca de la casa un grupo de gente. Dos mujeres muy bellas, una con rostro de corazón y cabello caramelo, y la otra bajita y flaca como un fideo, de facciones finas y corto cabello negro. Un hombre alto, rubio y de presencia bastante imponente; otro hombre que era increíblemente parecido al Dr. Cullen y uno más, que cuando lo vi me quedé helada.

Era alto, de aspecto algo desgarbado, ojos dorados y con cabello cobrizo que caía sobre su cara en forma despeinada. Pero no era eso lo que me llamó la atención, sino que él era igual a Edward, a mí Edward.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, era él, de eso estaba segura. Estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, mismo pelo, mismo cuerpo, misma altura y misma cara de sorpresa; incluso sus ojos, que eran de diferente color, seguían expresando la misma mirada. Por más increíble que pareciera era indudable que era él, y se veía incluso más maravilloso de lo que recordaba, tenía algo, que no podía definir que era, que lo hacía verse absoluta y totalmente hermoso. Su piel era mucho más pálida y tenía unas leves ojeras malva, pero había un incomparable halo de perfección a su alrededor.

Mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía querer salirse del pecho, no entendía como esto estaba pasando. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, alegría por verlo, incertidumbre porque no entendía que hacía aquí, alivio de saber que estaba bien, miedo de haberme confundido y de que en realidad no fuera él, terror de que si fuera él y que ya no me reconociera o no me quisiera. Quería correr y saltar a sus brazos pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba huir. Él estaba en el mismo lugar, absolutamente inmóvil y totalmente mudo; no hacíamos más que vernos fijamente, ignorando las asombradas miradas de los demás presentes. Nadie parecía dispuesto a decir nada, por lo que decidí dar el primer paso.

-¿Edward?- mi voz sonó baja y temblorosa, todo mi ser sabía que era él, pero necesitaba que me lo confirmara. Con el corazón en la boca empecé a dar un par de pasos para acercarme.

-¿Quién eres?- cuando lo escuché me detuve en seco, su voz era filosa y helada, y su expresión sumamente dura ¿Cómo podía ser que no me reconociera? Jamás me había hablado así.

-Edward soy yo, Bella- dije con voz temblorosa tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Te lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Quién eres?- su voz era aún más filosa que antes y tenía un dejo de impaciencia. Sentí como las lágrimas se empezaban a deslizar por mi rostro, no entendía porque me estaba tratando así.

-Soy yo Bella, tu Bella- dije tartamudeando.

-No tengo idea de quién eres o de quién te crees que eres, pero deberías irte ahora- dijo seriamente, su mirada era hostil y cada palabra que decía parecía clavarse en mi corazón. De repente, algo en mi explotó, tanto amor, tantos meses de constante sufrimiento para que ahora me tratara de ese modo.

-Es que no te das cuenta- grité desesperada- o no te quieres dar cuenta Edward- hice una pausa, estaba al punto de la histeria- por eres Edward eso lo sé bien, y yo soy Bella, y sé que sabes quién soy, pero por alguna estúpida razón que desconozco no quieres admitir que me conoces. Ni siquiera se, ni me importa como demonios es que estas acá cuando se supone que deberías estar muerto, ni porque estúpida razón tenes otro color de ojos. Realmente no me interesa, pero sería ético que al menos muestres un poco de decencia y reconocieras que sabes quién soy.

Escuche una risita contenida y me gire hacía el lugar del que provenía el sonido para encontrarme con dos personas que antes no estaban. El que encontraba toda esta situación tan graciosa era un hombre increíblemente grande, alto y musculoso, de cabello rizado y pequeños hoyuelos; a su lado había una mujer que era absolutamente hermosa, parecía modelo. Era alta, pálida, con un cuerpo digno de ser tapa de cualquier revista y con un cabello rubio platino que caía en una suave cascada por su espalda; ella estaba seria pero el hombre se seguía riendo; arqueé una ceja.

-Perdona que me ría pero es tienes mucho carácter-dijo entre carcajadas, lo seguí mirando seria, no le veía la gracia al asunto- por cierto soy Emmett, el hermano de Edward- dijo a la vez que me tendía una enorme mano.

Lo mire en forma recelosa.

-Edward no tiene hermanos- me limité a contestar.

-¿Y cómo es que usted sabe cuantos hermanos tengo o dejo de tener?- saltó Edward recalcando en sobremanera el "usted".

-Porque te conozco, y sé que eres hijo único- dije sin vacilar, no entendía porque se comportaba de ese modo, pero para fines prácticos ya tenía el corazón destruido. No había nada que perder, si quería hacerse el rudo yo también lo haría.

-Realmente Edward no se qué te pasa, no sé porque no reconoces que soy yo-

-¿Y quién eres?- preguntó, es que acaso se estaba haciendo el gracioso.

-Soy yo, Isabella Swan, tu prometida ¿recuerdas?- dije con la voz cargada de ironía, a cada palabra que él decía mi enojo aumentaba a mares.

-Isabella Swan, mi prometida, está muerta- su voz fue rotunda; finalmente entendí el quid de la cuestión.

-Te equivocas, soy yo- contesté suavemente

-No, no lo eres- me cortó en forma terminante.

-Sí, si lo soy- argumenté.

-Es imposible que lo seas, mi prometida está muerta-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- interrumpí y vi que vaciló- dices que estoy muerta pero en realidad eras vos quien estaba muriendo de Gripe Española ¿Cómo es que te curaste?

-En 1918 estaba muriendo- dijo con voz helada.

-En el año que fuere Edward, estabas prácticamente muerto- mi voz fue rotunda. Parecía no tener nada que argumentar, nos miramos fijamente, casi midiéndonos.

Una garganta se aclaró y volteamos a ver quién; en otro momento lo que iba a decir me parecería increíblemente estúpido, pero ahora el mundo estaba dado vuelta.

-¿Dr. Cullen, cierto?- dije con una risa casi histérica. Me observó fijamente unos instantes y asintió.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar- dijo en esa voz tan serena y cálida que la recordaba.

Nos sentamos todos en el living, el interior era inmenso y todo, absolutamente todo desde las paredes y el techo a los pisos y alfombras, estaba decorado en distintas gamas de blanco y crema. Todos estaban callados y Edward, que estaba enfrente de mí, no paraba de mirarme.

-Eres Isabella Swan ¿cierto?- preguntó Carlisle con voz pausada. Asentí.

-¿La misma Isabella que estaba comprometida con Edward- hizo una pausa y vaciló- en 1918?

-Sí- contesté con seguridad.

-No te ofendas, pero podrías aclararnos cómo es que habiendo estado en 1918 continuas viva- me miro fijamente y viendo que yo no me decidía a responder aclaró con voz suave- sé que seguramente debes tener tus dudas, y nosotros claro podremos responderte todo lo referido a nuestra situación que se te ocurra- ví como todos, menos Edward, lo miraron asombrados- Pero ahora, en realidad, sería bueno entender todo esto.

-No tengo una explicación convincente- contesté- ni siquiera yo misma lo entiendo.

-Tal vez entre todos podamos deducir algo- dijo con esa serenidad que lo caracterizaba.

-Aún así van a pensar que estoy loca- mire los rostros de todos, estaban expectantes, el de la mujer con rostro en forma de corazón y el de la chica que parecía un duende transmitían una reconfortante sensación de calidez. Edward estaba serio, perecía no decidirse a creer que era yo. Sopesé los pros y contras, mentalicé mi historia y me di cuenta de que era descabellada, pero realmente no tenía nada que perder.

-La razón por la que estoy acá, pero por la que también estuve en 1918- dije con voz temblorosa- es debido a que viaje en el tiempo- completé de un tirón. Siete pares de ojos me miraron sumamente impresionados, nadie articuló palabra, parecían incapaces de hablar.

-¿Qué?- dijo finalmente Edward- ¿A qué te refieres con lo de viajar en el tiempo?- estaba tan impactado que había olvidado mostrarse frío y enojado.

-Bueno exactamente a eso, a que viaje en el tiempo- me miró fijamente sin poder creérmelo.

-No lo entiendo- dijo al fin luego un instante.

-Isabella ¿Cuándo dices que viajaste en el tiempo, exactamente a que te refieres?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Bueno, en realidad ni yo misma lo entiendo- hice una pausa- pero un día iba caminando, volvía a mi casa de la escuela y me caí, pero cuando llegue al suelo, yo ya no estaba ahí. Es decir, el suelo era distinto, había cambiado, cuando caí yo estaba en el pasado. No sé cómo pasó, pero yo ya no estaba en el mismo lugar.

Contando con la total atención de todos los presentes, que parecían demasiado asombrados como para interrumpirme, relaté toda mi historia. La forma en la que me sentí cuando llegué, cómo terminé en la casa de los Masen, mi relación con Edward, la epidemia, la forma en la que todos fueron lentamente enfermando, mi estadía en el hospital, cómo conocí al Dr. Cullen, cómo fue que regresé, mi desesperado intento por volver a 1918 y la forma en que terminé en Forks. Nunca lo había hablado y fue tan liberador, saqué todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que me oprimían el alma, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento empecé a llorar. No podía para y solo sabía que decir todo esto me hacía bien y que no me importaba si me consideraba una loca psicótica, necesitaba sacarlo, necesitaba que alguien lo oyera, lo hacía todo más real.

Cuando terminé todos se quedaron mirándome en absoluto silencio. Nadie parecía dispuesto a decir nada y el silencio era agobiante y me ponía los pelos de punta.

-Bueno, entiendo que tal vez mi historia no parezca muy creíble, pero en realidad es eso lo que me pasó- dije en forma titubeante. Siguieron callados, demasiado impactados como para hablar, incluso Edward tenía la mirada perdida mientras trataba de asimilar las cosas.

Me estaba poniendo más y más nerviosa conforme pasaban los minutos. No entendía porque nadie decía nada, llegue a la conclusión de que pensaban que estaba loca, o tal vez lo estuviera y ese hombre en realidad no fuera Edward y yo hubiera contado mi historia a unos completos extraños. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas; no pudiendo aguantar más el silencio me levanté de repente.

-De acuerdo, entiendo que consideren que estoy loca, no hace falta que digan nada- dije caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Bella espera! – gritó Edward, que, de manera inexplicable, apareció frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dije sin poder creerlo- ¿Cómo te moviste tan rápido?

-Bella yo entendió que lo que te paso es raro e inexplicable, pero no menos raro que lo nuestro- explicó en forma atropellada e hizo una pausa mirando a alguien detrás de mí - te lo voy a decir pero vas a tener que dejar que te lo expliquemos todo. Luego si quieres puedes irte y no tienes que verme si no quieres, pero prométeme que dejaras que te lo explique ¿por favor Bella? ¿Lo harás?

-Sí, claro- contesté titubeante.

-La explicación a todo en realidad es terriblemente sencilla- hizo una pausa, parecía estar dándose valor- y es que nosotros, todos nosotros, somos vampiros- dijo remarcando lentamente cada palabra.

* * *

Oh no puedo creer que lo haya logrado, me costó lo indecible hacer este capítulo porque quería que quedara perfecto y la verdad es que creo que quedó bastante bien, me divertí un montón escribiéndolo y espero que les haya gustado leerlo. Si ya sé me van a decir que lo corte en la mejor parte, pero en mi defensa debo decir que si no quedaba muy largo. No me maten por la reacción de Edward, entiendan que para él pobrecito toda la situación es una locura, ahora habrá que ver en el próximo capítulo cómo reacciona Bella…

Quería aprovechar para agradecer por todos esos hermosos rewievs que me mandaron porque cuando los leo me dan una alegría enorme y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, que alguien considere a esta historia tan buena es algo que me hace muy feliz. También quería decir sorry por tardar tanto en contestarlos, porque cuando los leo me sacan una sonrisa y seguro se me ocurre algo que tengo que escribir antes de que me olvide, entonces dejo la contestación para más tarde y así van quedando, pero trataré de responderlos antes.

Así que muchas gracias todas las lectoras/os; este capítulo (y el que sigue) están escritos pensando en ustedes que sé que lo están esperando, espero que esta primera parte haya estado a la altura.

Sin más me despido diciendo que nos leemos pronto

Besitos y besotes


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes así como también las frases de los libros de la Saga Twilight son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y armo esta historia producto de mis locuras. El título del fic pertenece al estribillo de This never happened before de Paul McCartney.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

_-La explicación a todo en realidad es terriblemente sencilla, y es que nosotros, todos nosotros, somos vampiros._

Vampiro, vampiro, la palabra hacía eco en mi cabeza peor no lograba comprenderla.

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que logre articular al cabo de un rato- ¿Dijiste vampiro?- pregunté titubeando, aunque estaba segura de haber escuchado bien, la explicación parecía una locura. Él asintió lentamente mirándome a los ojos, parecía estar esperando que saliera corriendo o gritando, pero en lugar de eso hice algo aún más estúpido.

-¿Cuándo dice vampiro te refieres al Drácula de Bram Stoker ó al Drácula de Van Helsing?- dije de un tirón. Su quedó pasmado unos segundos mirándome hasta que soltó una carcajada, una larga y muy sonora carcajada, que fue acompañada por risas del resto de los presentes.

-¿Me podes explicar de qué te estás riendo?- comenté enfurruñada.

-Te acabo de decir que somos vampiros y lo primero que se te ocurre es compararnos con una película- exclamo sin poder ocultar su sonrisa

-¿Y qué se supone que hiciera?-

-Bueno te podrías haber espantado y haber gritado y salido corriendo, ó te podrías haber desmayado, ó –hizo una pausa y su sonrisa creció aún más- alguna otra cosa más, propia de una persona normal.

Lo mire haciéndome la ofendida, pero me era imposible fingir enojo viéndolo tan contento, por lo que decidí hacer algo muy maduro para mi edad y le saqué la lengua, a lo que él solo rió aún más. Estando juntos era tan fácil ser feliz y ser yo misma, era como si los últimos meses hubieran desaparecido y solo fuéramos nosotros, justo como era antes.

-Estábamos en la explicación de Drácula ¿no?- paró de reír inmediatamente.

-Bueno, creo que deberías sentarte- dijo acompañándome al sillón, donde, para mi gran alegría, se sentó a mi lado. De repente todos los rostros, menos el de la chica que parecía un pequeño duende, estaban preocupados, expectantes.

-¿No van a decir nada?- aventuré a preguntar

-¿No vas a salir huyendo despavorida?- preguntó el que se llamaba Emmett inclinándose hacia delante.

-No- contesté con una sonrisa. Me miro unos instantes antes de recostarse hacía atrás sonriente.

-Eres rara- afirmó.

-Gracias- me limité a sonreírle y miré en forma interrogante Edward, su nerviosismo parecía crecer a mares.

-Bueno, creo que primero deberías conocernos- dijo titubeando- ya conoces a Carlisle- el interpelado sonrió- y ella es su esposa Esme- señaló a la mujer con rostro en forma de corazón- Alice y Jasper- dijo señalando a la chica que parecía un duende, que saltaba en su lugar en forma casi hiperactiva y al chico rubio a su lado, que me dirigió una cálida sonrisa- y Rosalie- concluyó mirando a la rubia despampanante que también sonrió.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Emmett

-A ti ya te conoce, si te presentaste solo- refutó Edward

-Aún así, deberías ser educado. ¿Qué va a pensar Bella sino?-

-Pensaría que tienes la mentalidad de un chico de 5 años- contestó apretándose el puente de la nariz. Yo los miraba sonriendo, parecían dos nenes caprichosos peleando por un juguete.

-No te preocupes, siempre son así- me dijo cariñosamente Esme.

-Esme… ¡nos estás haciendo quedar mal!- la interrumpió Emmett

-Creo que ustedes solo se están haciendo quedar mal- hizo una pausa y añadió- además estas interrumpiendo la explicación de Edward.

-Sip- exclamó Alice alegremente- si Bella sale corriendo de la casa va a ser porque nos considera locos y no porque seamos vampiros.

-Gracias Alice- murmuró Edward entre dientes.

-Cuando quieras hermanito, te estabas desviando del tema- contestó sin perder su impresionante sonrisa.

-Bueno emm como ya sabes somos vampiros- continuó titubeante Edward y yo asentí- nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre- volví a asentir- de sangre Bella, sangre- recalcó haciendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra.

-Sí creo que entendí lo de la sangre- contesté tranquilamente, por alguna extraña razón no me preocupaba estar en un living lleno de vampiros, con Edward a mi lado me sentía segura.

-Bella en tu cuerpo hay sangre- explicó como dudando de mi capacidad mental.

-Gracias por la explicación de biología querido, sé que mi cuerpo está lleno de mucha, mucha sangre, pero creo que si fuera tu cena ya me habrías comido- dije sin inmutarme, a lo que él me contestó con un bufido.

-En realidad serías su almuerzo porque es de día- aclaró Alice divertida, a lo que él contestó con otro bufido y murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles. Algo de lo que dijo Alice hizo click en mí cabeza.

-Pero si es de día no deberían estar emm durmiendo en ataúdes- dije extrañada.

-Mito- se limitó a contestar Edward.

-¿En serio? Y los ajos-

-Mito-

-Agua bendita y crucifijos-

-Mito-

-¿Y la luz del sol los quema?-

-Otro mito-

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Es que acaso hay algo de ustedes que sí sea cierto?- me miro sopesando su respuesta.

-Bueno, el sol no nos quema pero si nos afecta- hizo una pausa- y nos alimentamos de sangre, pero no humana.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunté sin comprenderlo.

-En realidad esa es una idea que empezó conmigo- explicó Carlisle sentándose- si bien somos vampiros no es necesarios que seamos monstruos ni que matemos gente, es por eso que nos alimentamos de animales.

-Somos vegetarianos- dijo Edward sonriéndome.

-Si supongo que suena lógico- hice una pausa- pero ¿Cómo es que se convirtieron en vampiros?

-Todo empezó hace aproximadamente unos 300 años, yo nací en 1640, mi padre era un pastor anglicano que me entrenó en la persecución de toda clase de criaturas mitológicas, como vampiros, brujas y hombres lobo. Lo que nunca me podría haber imaginado fue que en realidad encontré un aquelarre de vampiros, uno de ellos me atacó cuando los fuimos a capturar. Estaba aterrado, sabía en lo que me estaba convirtiendo y sabía que sería un monstruo. Me enterré en un sótano durante los tres días que duró mi transformación, cuando me convertí en lo que soy ahora intente matarme de todas las formas posibles, al ver que no podía hacerlo me alejé a un bosque donde de casualidad pasaba una manada de venados. Fue cuestión de instinto y me alimente de ellos, ahí me di cuenta de que no había necesidad de matar gente y empecé una nueva vida. Estudié y viaje por Europa, pasado un tiempo vine a Estados Unidos. Estuve 200 años solo, no me animaba a convertir a nadie hasta que encontré a Edward. Luego de eso todo mejoró, con el tiempo apareció Esme y pudimos formar lo que se llamaría una familia. Transformé a Rose, y luego ella encontró a Emmett, y tiempo después llegaron Alice y Jasper.

Todos se quedaron el silencio cuando terminó su historia.

-Edward fue el primero que convertiste ¿cierto?- el asintió- ¿Por qué esperaste tanto?- pregunté sin entenderlo. Me miro seriamente unos instantes, como tratando de meditar su respuesta.

-En realidad yo no quería castigar a nadie más con esta vida. Me sentía tremendamente solo, pero pensaba que sería egoísta involucrar a alguien en esta existencia-

-¿Pero por qué Edward?-

-Por qué vos me lo pediste Bella- dijo lentamente. En ese preciso instante un recuerdo me golpeó, me veía a mi misma hablando con él, mis propias palabras repercutían en mi mente, solo ahora me daba cuenta del verdadero alcance de las mismas.

-Haga todo lo humanamente posible, y cuando ya no que quede más haga también lo imposible, haga lo que sea pero sálvelo- recité casi en trance- me lo preguntaste- recordé de pronto mirándolo- si yo quería que él estuviera bien sin importar lo que eso implicase.

-Así es, supongo que se podría considerar como una pregunta capciosa- sonrió levemente- en realidad te debo una disculpa, sé que no era eso en lo que debías estar pensando cuando me pediste que lo salvara, pero en realidad para mi era como la oportunidad perfecta. Hacía tiempo que quería transformar a alguien pero no me decidía, creía que estaría castigando a un inocente. Entonces apareció Edward, como vos misma dijiste, tenía toda una vida por delante, y por primera vez sentí que si no lo transformaba, si no le daba una nueva vida teniendo la posibilidad de hacerlo, estaría siendo egoísta. Es por eso que lo hice, supongo que contar con tu permiso me hacía menos culpable- concluyó con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

-Supongo que en ese momento estaba pensando en quirófanos esterilizados y penicilina- sonreí levemente- pero al menos Edward está bien-

Lo miré brevemente pero una duda asaltó mi cabeza, tal vez lo que hice no era lo que él hubiera querido.

-¿No te molesta que yo…?

-No Bella- me interrumpió tomando mi mano y depositando un suave beso en ella- tu solo querías lo mejor para mí, y eso hiciste- me miró con todo ese amor que yo solía recordar, ese amor que me hacía sentir protegida, segura, ese amor que me hacía sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo solo porque él se fijaba en mi, ese amor que fue interrumpido por un alarmante pensamiento que se coló en mi cabeza.

-Espera, en realidad estás viviendo desde 1918- dije contrariada.

-Bueno yo no lo llamaría vida pero técnicamente sí- contestó extrañado.

-Eso quiere decir que has estado vivo por casi 100 años, porque los viviste ¿no es así?- pregunté casi con pánico.

-Bella ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-Es mucho tiempo casi 100 años- hice una breve cuenta mental del hecho que tanto me inquietaba- ¿Con cuantas mujeres has estado?- solté de repente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó pasmado, todos se quedaron de piedra a excepción de Alice que soltó una carcajada.

-Eso mismo Edward ¿Con cuantas mujeres has estado? No pretenderás que crea que estuviste solo casi un siglo ¿cierto? ¿Acaso tenes novia? ¿Te casaste?- pregunté aterrada.

-¿Qué? No Bella no…-

-¿No qué?- lo corté desesperada

-Que no, no tuve novia ni me case ni nada-

-Quieres que crea que estuviste solo por casi 100 años- mi voz destilaba ironía.

-Pero Bella así fue-

-¿Por qué?- pregunté sin entenderlo.

-Porque te amo Bella, siempre te he amado- dijo casi exasperado- es así, Bella eres el amor de mi vida, digo de mi existencia. Como te dije una soleada tarde de Abril de 1918 eres la que le da sentido a todo, la que hace que todo importa. Antes de conocerte no sabía para que vivía, vos hiciste que todo tuviera sentido, y después, cuando te perdí, ya nada era igual. No estuve con nadie en prácticamente un siglo porque no lo necesité, no lo quise, y es que nadie se te compara, jamás conocí a un ser tan maravilloso, tan perfecto como vos. Y ahora que te encuentro, me gustaría, si me permites, cumplir con lo que te prometí, estar siempre a tu lado, para hacerte feliz- concluyó emocionado.

-Oh Edward- fue todo lo que pude decir antes de tirarme a sus brazos y largarme a llorar- te amo- puse un beso en sus labios- te amo, te amo, te amo- repetía sin cesar mientras repartía besos por todo su rostro.

-Mi preciosa Bella- susurró él entre besos también- no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo, y de lo mucho que te he extrañado- dijo mientras afianzaba su agarre.

No podía parar de mirarlo, de besarlo, de acariciarlo, era casi imposible que estuviera aquí pero estaba, y yo no cabía en sí de felicidad por ese hecho. En ningún momento dejo de susurrarme palabras de amor mientras me besaba, a él también le parecía increíble que estuviéramos juntos. Todo parecía haber cobrado sentido ahora que estaba de vuelta en sus brazos, en sus fríos, fuertes y seguros brazos, me sentía tan protegida, tan amada.

En algún momento dejamos de besarnos para simplemente contemplarnos, era absolutamente hermoso y se veía completamente irreal, casi no podía creer que semejante ser me amara tanto.

-Parece mentira que estés aquí- dijo pasando uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla

-Estaba pensando lo mismo, es como un sueño, casi tengo miedo de despertar- murmuré.

-No temas despertar mi amada Bella, siempre voy a estar ahí para cuidarte, dormida o despierta, ahora que te encontré no te vas a poder librar de mí-

-¿Y quién dijo que me quiero librar de vos?-

-Por Dios ya empalagan- gritó la estruendosa voz de Emmett desde algún lugar de la casa, mire a mi alrededor recordando que en la sala estaban todos, pero no encontré a nadie.

-Se fueron para darnos privacidad- contestó Edward a mi pregunta no formulada- pero eso significa que no escuchen, molesten e interrumpan- terminó gritando hacía la escalera- me las vas a pagar Emmett, tenlo por seguro.

-¿Nos puede escuchar desde aquí?- pregunté, el solo se encogió los hombros y me regaló una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me paraban el corazón.

-Sí, es escalofriante ¿no? La falta de privacidad es un asco, ¿verdad lectorcito?- volvió a gritar, luego de eso se escucho un golpe y una queja.

-Es Rose-dijo adelantándose de nuevo a mi no formulada pregunta- le molesta que nos interrumpa-

-¿Por qué te llamó lectorcito?- de pronto se vio incomodo.

-Bueno es que yo, lo que pasa es que- dijo tartamudeando- en realidad puedo, es decir que tengo la capacida de leer mentes- soltó de un tirón.

-¿Qué?- articulé al cabo de un rato.

-Sí, así es, cuando me convertí descubrí que podía leer las mentes, en realidad no las leo sino que escucho la voz mental, pero vendría a ser lo mismo porque oígo lo que la gente piensa- explicó rápidamente- de todos modos no tienes de que preocuparte porque yo no puedo escucharte.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Carlisle extrañado, de repente la sala de volvió a llenar de gente.

-Así es, no puedo leerla, en ningún momento- le contestó sin quitar sus brazos de alrededor mío.

-Eso es extraño, me pregunto porque será-

-No es extraño es fantástico- exclamó Emmett emocionado- tienes que contarme como lo haces ya.

-¿Algo va mal en mi cabeza?- pregunté interrumpiendo la conversación a la que era ajena, me preocupaba que finalmente me confirmaran que era rara.

-Bella yo soy el que escucha voces y tú crees que algo va mal en tu cabeza- dijo riéndose- eres increíble.

-En serio ¿cómo lo haces?- pregunto Emmett sentándose enfrente mío.

-No estoy haciendo nada especial- contesté.

-No tienes idea de la suerte que tienes- exclamó Rosalie sentándose junto a Emmett- es molesto tener a alguien sabiendo todo el tiempo absolutamente todo lo que piensas- hizo una pausa y añadió con una malévola sonrisa- aunque en ocasiones, puede ser muy divertido, solo todo cuando insultas o molestas.

-Jaja Rose como me río- contestó Edward ceñudo

-¿Por qué podes leer mentes?- pregunte, se dispuso a contestarme pero se interrumpió mirando seriamente a una muy emocionada Alice.

-Alice vas a asustarla- dijo a modo de reproche

-No voy a asustarla, nada de lo que diga va a asustarla- contestó muy convencida de sí misma.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?- inquirí extrañada.

-Porque puedo ver el futuro- se limitó a contestar.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo funciona?- parecía que las sorpresas nunca se iban a acabar.

-Son como flashes, imágenes, cuando una persona decide algo veo el curso en que seguirá debido a esa decisión, si la misma cambia, veo que es lo siguiente que pasará.

-¿Por qué pueden hacer eso?- no acababa de comprender cómo funcionaba.

-No tenemos una clara respuesta pero si teorías- explicó Carlisle sentándose frente a mí- creo que cuando una persona tiene un rasgo muy fuerte en su vida humana lo lleva consigo a la otra.

-Pero Edward no podía leer mentes cuando era humano- razoné.

-Sí pero tenía cierta habilidad para darme cuenta de que era lo que pensaban las personas que me rodeaban- medite lo que me dijo unos instantes.

-Supongo que tiene lógica. ¿Así que todos tienen esos dones?-

-No, en algunos es más evidente que en otros. De aquí solo Edward, Alice y Jasper los poseen- contestó Carlisle. Mire a Jasper en forma interrogante.

-¿No crees que es demasiado y que vas a salir corriendo?- inquirió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Lo dudo-

-Si de eso me doy cuenta- hizo una pausa- soy como una especie de empático, puedo sentir las emociones de quienes me rodean pero a la vez puedo manipularlas- concluyó y me miro fijamente como esperando algo.

-Eso es interesante- dije impresionada

-Discrepo. Me parece mucho más interesante verte sentada en una habitación llena de vampiros y sentir todo tipo de emociones provenir de vos, excepto miedo-

-Supongo que tengo más curiosidad que otra cosa- añadí con una sonrisa. Mire por un instante la ventana y palidecí de repente, ya había oscurecido.

-No puede ser- exclamé levantándome- Charlie va a matarme-

-¿Charlie?- preguntó Edward ceñudo

-Si- lo miré extrañada- Charlie, mi papá, se supone que solo salí a dar un paseo por el bosque y mira la hora que es.

-Oh, claro- se pasó la mano por el pelo en un modo que pretendía ser despreocupado- tienes razón vamos- dijo parándose

-¿Quién pensaste que era?- inquirí con una sonrisa

-No, nadie- contestó en forma apresura.

-Estas celoso- afirme con voz melosa, me estaba divirtiendo en grande.

-Y no tienes idea de cuánto- confirmo Jasper con una malévola sonrisa cruzándose de brazos.

-Gracias familia- exclamó con ironía- Te llevo, vamos- dijo tomando mi mano.

-No tan rápido- saltó Alice- quiero verlo.

-¿Ver qué Alice? ¿Por qué me bloqueas?- preguntó Edward molesto

-El anillo Bella quiero verlo- al ver que no comprendía añadió como si fuera evidente- el que tienes colgado en el cuello.

-Oh- exclamé a la vez que rebuscaba en el interior de mi polera y sacaba la cadena. Instantáneamente la tenía frente a mí inspeccionándolo.

-Increíble, nunca creí que lo diría Edward pero tienes muy buen gusto, el anillo es fantástico- dijo sorprendida. Segundos después Esme y Rosalie también estaban viéndolo.

-¿Ese es el mismo anillo que…?- preguntó dudoso.

-El mismo anillo con el que me pediste matrimonio-

-¿Lo llevas contigo?- parecía impresionado

-Siempre- sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de esa manera tan especial que solía recordar, estaba emocionado.

-Es hermoso- añadió Rose- increíble que lo haya elegido Edward- dijo mirándolo burlonamente.

-Ey, puede que no sea Alice pero eso no me hace un inepto a la hora de elegir regalos- soltó un bufido- voy a buscar las llaves- murmuró alejándose.

Me gire y vi que tenía enfrente a una emocionadísima Esme.

-Gracias- susurró abrazándome con fuerza.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté sin entender. Se separó un poco y me miro amorosamente.

-En todo este tiempo son pocas las veces que hemos visto a Edward así de sonriente, así de feliz. En solo unas horas le has sacado más sonrisas que nosotros en 10 años. Gracias-

-En realidad, él es el que me hace feliz a mí. No he estado tan contenta desde que volví del pasado-

-Aún así gracias- dijo volviéndome a abrazar- Volverás pronto ¿verdad?- añadió separándose- Es decir, no has tenido tiempo de conocer la casa y todavía hay tanto de lo que tenemos que hablar-

.-Deberías venir mañana a la salida de la escuela- dijo Alice, ese comentario fue como un balde de agua fría, habían pasado tantas cosas en el día que lo había completamente olvidado.

-Mañana empiezo la escuela- dije casi con pánico

-Oh no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, será genial créeme- exclamó Alice dando pequeños saltos.

-¿Ustedes van a la escuela?

-Por supuesto, hay que guardar las apariencias- explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Supongo que no lo había pensado-

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Edward apareciendo mágicamente a mi lado. Lo mire unos instantes.

-Tengo que acostumbrarme a eso- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza.

-Si tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso, y a esto- exclamó con una sonrisa traviesa a la vez que me levantaba a mejor estilo princesa.

-¡Edward bájame!- lo reté removiéndome entre sus brazos

-Nop. Ahora saluda a todos porque nos vamos- dijo mientras desaparecía conmigo hacía el garaje. Ni tiempo a decir chao me dio porque se movió tan rápido que todo a mí alrededor se volvió difuso. Me bajo al lado de un reluciente Volvo plateado. Lo mire ceñuda y el solo me abrió la puerta con otra de sus patentadas sonrisas.

Viajamos en silencio, cada tanto nos mirábamos y me sonrojaba.

-Sabes- dijo pasando su mano suavemente por mi mejilla- esto me recuerda tanto a nuestros otros viajes.

-Si es demasiado increíble como para creerlo, pero así es- murmuré. Antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos en la puerta de mi casa.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido- exclamé impresionada.

-Digamos que con mis super sentidos vampíricos puedo manejar mucho más rápido, sin peligro alguno- parecía muy pagado de si mismo.

-Sí, con respecto a eso tengo una o dos millones más de preguntas que hacerte-

-Por mi encantado, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos- susurró tomando mi anillo entre sus dedos- gracias por llevarlo contigo, gracias por tenerme presente aún pensando que estaba muerto.

-No Edward, a vos te tengo que agradecer. A pesar de que yo ya no estaba, pasaste casi un siglo solo porque me amabas…-

-No te amaba Bella te amo- me cortó corrigiéndome suavemente

-Y yo a ti te amo- murmuré contra sus labios

-Sí, pero yo te amo más- dijo antes de besarme. Fue un beso cálido, tierno, que lentamente empezó a subir de intensidad. Su lengua delineó mi labio inferior, pero cuando abrí la boca me quede colgada porque él ya no estaba, se encontraba totalmente pegado a la puerta del auto.

-Estamos en el siglo XXI Edward, no tienes por qué ser tan caballero- exclamé frustrada. Sonrió levemente.

-Lo sé Bella, pero ahora no solo tengo que luchar con mis hormonas de adolescente eterno sino también con tu aroma. Hueles bien, demasiado bien diría- murmuró enojado consigo mismo.

-¿Eso es malo?- pregunté preocupada.

-No, pero voy a tener que aprender a controlarlo. No temas Bella jamás te haría daño- dijo lentamente acercándose.

-Lo sé, y también se que contigo estoy segura- susurré nuevamente acercándome. Sonrió contra mis labios.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que oigo venir a Charlie?- preguntó con ironía.

-No quiero irme- exclamé, parecía una nena caprichosa.

-Lo sé, pero si te bajas mañana paso a buscarte para ir a la escuela, y puede que también te tenga una sorpresa.-levanté mis cejas dirigéndole una sonrisa traviesa, el solo negó divertido- Además, no creo que quieras presentarle a tu novio al Jefe Swan habiendo llegado recién ayer, digo, que posibilidades tienes de conocerlo y entablar una relación en un día- lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, el solo rió y deposito un casto beso sobre mis labios.

-Tramposo- murmuré- Pero aún así te amo

-Y yo te amo más- contradijo apareciéndose a mi lado y abriendo mi puerta.

-Eso, señor Masen Cullen, está por verse- bese una vez más sus labios y me dirigí a la entrada, ya estaba subido al Volvo para cuando yo abrí la puerta, le sonreí y entre cerrándola detrás de mí. Me sentía en las nubes, por más extraño, loco, retorcido e inexplicable que parezca, había encontrado a Edward, y presentía que este era solo el comienzo de una etapa fantástica.

* * *

vaya si que tarde y me costo de lo lindo, pero no se pueden quejar porq es bastante largo eh

queria aprovechar y pedir mis mas sinceras disculpas a todas mis lectoras/os, se que tarde mucho, muchisimo en actualizar, pero la verdad es que este fue un año bastante complicado en lo intelectual y emocional y la verdad es que me bloqueé, quería subir el cap antes de navidad pero no podía poner por escrito mis ideas, pero les prometo que trataré de actualizar más rápido

a su vez también les quería agradecer a todas las lectoras/os de este fic, y a todos lo que dejan comentarios, porque realmente leer esas cosas tan lindas que me escriben, el solo hecho de saber que les gusta mi historia, es lo que me hace continuar, sino seguramente jamas hubiera pasado del segundo capitulo; también les quería agradecer porque me hacen crecer y me hacen mejorar como escritora, realmente se aprecian todos sus aportes

llegados a este punto seguramente estan pensando ¿y a esta que le agarró?, simpemente es ese sentimiento navideño donde uno se permite expresarse mas que otras veces, solo eso

también quería pedir que si me dejaban reviews anónimos porfa me dejen un mail para poder contestarlos porque sino van a pensar q los ignoro

sin mas me despido deséandoles a todos un muy feliz 2011, espero que empiecen el año de la mejor manera

se los quiere mucho

besos

nos leemos pronto


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes así como también las frases de los libros de la Saga Twilight son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y armo esta historia producto de mis locuras. El título del fic pertenece al estribillo de This never happened before de Paul McCartney.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Cerré la puerta tras de mí con una sonrisa, este día no podía haber sido más perfecto. Había pasado tantas cosas que todavía me costaba creer que era domingo y que hacía solo un día que estaba en Forks.

Canturreando una canción me dediqué a empezar a preparar la cena, ya que sabía que pronto llegaría Charlie, opté por algo sencillo y me decidí a hacer filetes con puré. Cuando estaba empezando a pelar las papas escuché a Charlie en la entrada.

-Bella, ya estoy en casa- dijo entrando con una gran sonrisa a la vez que sostenía una enorme bolsa de pescado.

-Hola papá- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- parece que tenemos comida para el próximo mes- añadí tomando la bolsa y colocándola en el freezer. Se quedó helado, sorprendido por mi alegre actitud.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy Bells?- preguntó extrañado

-Oh nada importante, salí a dar un paseo por el bosque, no te preocupes no me alejé del sendero- añadí cuando vi que estaba dispuesto a interrumpirme- y allí me encontré con unos chicos muy amables, los Cullen, creo que los conoces- concluí dándole la espalada mientras seguía con las papas, nunca se me había dado muy bien mentir y no tenía intención de que me descubriera.

-¿Conociste a los Cullen?

-Sip, es más insistieron en recogerme mañana para ir a la escuela, dicen que es para evitar que me pierda y que de todos modos les quedaba de paso.

-Son muy buena gente- dijo meditabundo- debo admitir que cuando llegaron pensé que iban a dar problemas con tantos chicos pero siempre se comportaron en forma excelente, y el doctor Cullen es un gran médico, tenemos suerte de que su esposa quiera vivir aquí. A veces la gente dice habladurías pero es porque son nuevos, es una suerte que te hayas hecho amiga de ellos- concluyo sonriente. Lo mire impresionada, era el discurso más largo que lo había escuchado dar en mi vida, realmente debían caerle muy bien.

Cenamos tranquilamente, Charlie no podía estar más feliz, por un lado se encontraba radiante de que estuviera en Forks, y por el otro se encontraba aliviado de que al fin me mostrara alegre, y no como Renée.

-La cena estuvo deliciosa- dijo frotándose la panza.

-Realmente no entiendo como sobreviviste todos estos años solo con huevos fritos y beicon- murmuré divertida, a lo que él solo se encogió los hombros y me informó que se iría a ver el noticiario deportivo.

Lave los platos y le deseé buenas noches. Prendí la compu y me decidí a responder a los cinco mails que mi madre me había mandado en un día y medio, como estaba de muy buen humor le hice una larga y detallada respuesta contándole como había conocido a mis nuevos "amigos", sabría que se pondría muy contenta de que finalmente me empezara a recuperar de mi intento de relación enfermiza- obsesiva, como ella lo llamaba, si tan solo supiera.

Fui a darme una ducha, el agua caliente sobre mi espalda me ayudaba a pensar, todo era tan increíble, mi vida había dado un giro de 180° en solo un día. No solo había encontrado a mi prometido, sino que era un vampiro. Por increíble que pareciera no me encontraba para nada asustada, sino más bien curiosa, estaba tomándolo todo con una naturalidad increíble.

Perdida en mis cavilaciones estaba cuando entre en mi pieza y note algo que antes no estaba. Sobre mi perfectamente tendida cama (que antes de entrar al baño no se encontraba así) había una hermoso ramo de rosas, la mitad de ellas eran rosas y la otra mitad rojas. Me acerqué con las manos temblorosas, recordaba perfectamente la última vez que me habían dado un ramo como ese, fue cuando hizo nuestra presentación en sociedad. Lo tome y lo acerqué a mi cara, estaba tan perdida sintiendo los suaves pétalos sobre mi rostro, que no me di cuenta de que unos fríos, fuertes y conocidos brazos me rodearon. Sentí como apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa?- murmuró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer. Me gire lentamente hasta quedar frente a él, su rostro irradiaba alegría.

-Me encantó- susurré besándolo suavemente- ¿Cómo es que…?

-Llegue hasta aquí- completo sonriendo pícaramente- entre por la ventana- dijo como si tal fuere la cosa.

-¿Por la ventana?-

-Sip, resulta que tu novio-prometido vampiro es excepcionalmente ágil- dijo arqueando las cejas.

-Ágil no lo sé, pero presumido estoy segura- contradije dirigiéndome a la cómoda para dejar las flores. Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba frente a mí.

-¿Me llamaste presumido?- todo su rostro estaba serio, pero podía ver la diversión brillando en sus ojos.

-Sí y lo volvería a hacer. Presumido, presumido, presumido- contesté sin inmutarme.

-¿No te enseñaron a no hacer enojar a los vampiros?- preguntó con voz grave y sonrió con malicia, antes de que me diera cuenta estaba sobre mi cama, atrapada entre él y el colchón- es una actitud mala, muy muy mala- susurró enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Soy mala?- pregunte al tiempo que una traviesa sonrisa atravesaba mi cara.

-Si eres mala- depositó un suave beso sobre mis labios- muy muy mala- me dio otro beso- pero ese no es el punto, mañana tienes escuela y debes descansar- añadió incorporándose.

-¿No lo dices enserio?- pregunté sentándome de golpe frustrada, ¿Es que nunca dejaría de ser un caballero?

-Muy enserio- dijo acomodándose en mi mecedora. Lo observé brevemente y bufé aún más frustrada, sabía que ni en sueños lo haría cambiar de parecer.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- pregunté resignada.

-Bueno- pareció meditarlo unos momentos- en realidad yo no duermo, no tengo esa necesidad-

-¿Nunca?- pregunté extrañada, él solo negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué haces por las noches?

-Bueno normalmente leo, escucho música, veo tele, toco el piano- mis ojos se iluminaron asombrados, sonrió al ver mi expresión- cuando tienes tanto tiempo es increíble lo bien que se puede llegar a tocar un instrumento, a veces salgo a cazar, hay gran variedad de cosas para hacer.

-¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche?- de pronto de veía avergonzado.

-Tenía intenciones de verte dormir, hacía demasiado tiempo que no te tenía conmigo, digo, si no te molesta- le sonreí maravillada.

-¿Te acuestas conmigo?- pregunté ilusionada- solo eso- aclaré al instante percatándome de mis palabras- quiero tenerte cerca.

Simplemente sonrió, se acercó a la cama, me tapó y se recostó arriba de la colcha, abrazándome suavemente. Me sentían en el cielo.

-Buenas noches Bella- murmuró

-Buenas noches Edward- más cansada de lo que creía después de un día lleno de emociones, me dormí enseguida, escuchándolo tararear una suave melodía.

Desperté desorientada, no entendía que hacía en esa que no era mi cama. Los recuerdos me llegaron lentamente, ahora estaba Forks, lo que automáticamente me recordó a Edward. Sonreí casi sin proponérmelo, pensar en él me ponía así de tonta. Recordé que había estado en mi pieza anoche y me incorporé buscándolo. No lo vi en ningún lugar pero sobre la mesa de luz había un papel doblado con mi nombre en el.

_Bella al verte dormir tan pacíficamente me di cuenta de que finalmente le encontré un sentido a todas mis noches en vela, cuidar tu sueño._

_Siempre tuyo_

_Edward_

_PD: La ropa que deje sobre tu mecedora es de parte de Alice, quiere que la uses porque "debes" lucir bien en tu primer día de escuela. Te pasamos a recoger en una hora._

Sonreí tontamente y me abalancé sobre la silla, había un jean oscuro, una polera bordó y una chaqueta a juego. Si bien toda la ropa destilaba elegancia, se notaba que era abrigada y de muy buena marca. Me parecía totalmente innecesario que me haya dejado ropa pero aún así me la puse, no quería que se molestara.

Desayuné tranquilamente con Charlie, parecía contento de que yo estuviera feliz. Escuchamos detenerse un auto e instantáneamente alguien golpeó la puerta. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e impecablemente vestida se encontraba Alice Cullen en mi puerta.

-¡Bella!- gritó alegremente abrazándome.

-Hola Alice- contesté devolviéndole el saludo, me inspeccionó brevemente unos instantes antes de asentir satisfecha.

Charlie se acercó a ver el alboroto y se vio gratamente sorprendido cuando descubrió quien era. Conversaron unos instantes, en pocos minutos Alice tenía a mi padre prácticamente comiendo de su mano, estaba encantado por el hecho de que me haya pasado a buscar, si tan solo supiera que mi novio-prometido vampiro estaba esperándome en el auto creo que no hubiera estado tan contento.

Alice me acompañó al auto y, para mi sorpresa, se subió en el asiento trasero, dejándome con Edward en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando lo vi mi corazón prácticamente se saltó un latido, estaba absolutamente perfecto con una camiseta manga larga gris que se adhería perfectamente a su cuerpo y dejaba ver todo su marcado cuerpo, su cobrizo cabello tenía un look despeinado y una sonrisa torcida enmarcaba su cara. Era la imagen de la perfección, y, por más increíble que pareciera, era mío.

-Buenos días Bella- depositó un suave beso en mis labios- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó divertido.

-Sí, sin duda adoro el tapizado de tu auto- contesté acomodándome. Escuché un bufido por parte de Edward y dos suaves carcajadas, me volteé para ver a Jasper junto a Alice.

-Hola Jasper-

-Hola Bella, que radiante y productiva mañana ¿cierto Edward?- preguntó mirándolo por el espejo, a lo que este solo bufó. Sentía que me estaba perdiendo de algo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar me di cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

-¿Dónde están…?

-Rosalie y Emmett fueron en el otro auto, no cabíamos los seis en este- respondió Alice adelantándose a mi inconclusa pregunta, la mire impresionada.

-Suele hacer eso- explicó Jasper con una sonrisa- tendrás que acostumbrarte

-Así es, cada cosa que tienes intención de decir o hacer lo veo. Y es por eso que te respondo que lo de la ropa era necesario, si hubieras visto como estabas vestida ayer, casi me da un ataque- dijo espantada

-Iba a caminar por el bosque, no a un desfile de modas- le recordé contrariada.

-Aún así Bellis necesitas urgentemente ropa ¿Te parece si el sábado vamos de compras?- preguntó radiante, tarde en responder porque la cómplice sonrisa que intercambiaron Edward y Jasper me hizo pensar dos veces mi respuesta- Vamos será divertido ¿Si?- añadió pestañeando mucho.

-No es que me guste ir de compras pero…-

-Oh ya verás que será genial, y no vamos a divertir mucho. Una salida solo de chicas, será fantástico- dijo entusiasmada, rodé mis ojos, realmente odiaba las compras.

-Haces bien en rendirte- dijo Edward tomando mi mano- es un monstruito, no podrás nunca luchar contra ella.

Por el espejo vi como Alice le sacaba la lengua, y Edward le devolvía el gesto. Solo pude reír junto con Jasper de lo cómica de la situación, era tan feliz, de nuevo sentía como esa sensación de familia suavemente me embargaba, era algo que realmente anhelaba

Antes de que me diera cuenta llegó al estacionamiento de la escuela y se detuvo al lado de un espectacular convertible rojo. Una impecablemente vestida Rosalie se encontraba sentada sobre el capó y al lado suyo estaba Emmett.

-Bella- exclamó alegremente cuando me vio y se acercó a saludarme- Que bueno que llegaste Jasper, tenemos asuntos pendientes vamos- añadió dirigiéndose al vampiro rubio, que sonrió malévolamente, salió de auto, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya se habían perdido en el estacionamiento.

-Apuestas, ese es su hobby favorito, creo que sobre cada situación de la vida hacen una apuesta- dijo Edward respondiendo a mi no formulada pregunta.

-Creí que no podías leerme la mente-

-Y no puedo- por un instante se vio frustrado- pero te conozco y con eso alcanza.

-Hola Bella- dijo Rosalie que apareció mágicamente a lado de mi ventanilla- ¿Te gusta mi bebé?- preguntó señalando al auto.

-Es lindo- contesté titubeante sin estar muy segura de lo que tenía que decir.

-No sabes absolutamente nada de autos ¿cierto?- aventuró con una sonrisa.

-Ni un poquito- admití derrotada- es más, la única diferencia que veo entre tu auto y el de Edward es que el tuyo no tiene techo y es de diferente color- expliqué sin inmutarme. Me miro unos instantes antes soltar una sonora carcajada acompañada por Edward y Alice. Cuando finalmente terminó de reírse me miro tratando de ocultar su evidente diversión.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré, soy la mejor mecánica que puedas hallar- dijo orgullosa.

-Y no lo dudes ni por un segundo- añadió Edward- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí mucho tiempo más?

-Es una opción a considerar- contesté meditándolo seriamente.

-Vamos Bella, todo saldrá genial- dijo Alice muy confiada, me gire y enfrenté a regañadientes esos ojos dorados que me miraban con picardía porque ya sabía lo que le iba a decir.

-¿En qué modo todo va a salir genial? Se supone que soy la hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del Jefe de Policía, estamos en Forks, un pequeño pueblito con solo 358 estudiantes, donde todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo, y yo vengo a ser el bicho raro de Phoenix, y ni siquiera tengo el aspecto de verme como alguien de Arizona, absolutamente todos en la escuela van a estar mirándome- concluí muy segura de mi misma, Edward y Rose miraban la escena muy divertidos.

-Recuerdas que puedo ver el futuro ¿cierto Bella?- asentí- entonces cierra la boca y baja del auto porque te digo que todo va a salir bien- dijo sin perder su radiante sonrisa.

A regañadientes abrí la puerta y en un instante Edward estaba en frente mío para acompañarme.

-Dale, vamos a pedir tu horario- dijo ofreciéndome el brazo que sostuve derrotada. El primer día en una escuela nueva era una situación que a toda costa deseaba olvidar, pero con Edward a mi lado, podía estar casi segura de que ese primer día no iba a estar tan mal.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, aquí estoy devuelta!

Espero que hayan empezado muy muy bien el año. Aquí les subí mi regalito atrasado de Reyes, si ya se van a decir que soy una bruja por haberlo cortado, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que de otro modo quedaba excesivamente largo, trataré de actualizar la segunda parte pronto.

Quería agradecerles a mis lectores/as por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos, ver el éxito que está teniendo esta pequeña locura me pone muy contenta. También agradecer por supuesto a todos esos lectores/as silenciosos, que se los que hay, y a todos los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos sean.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, ya sé que es medio corto y que estaba media desinspirada, pero es lo mejor q me salió, prometo que el próximo será más divertido

Nos leemos pronto

Besitos y besazos a todos


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes así como también las frases de los libros de la Saga Twilight son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y armo esta historia producto de mis locuras. El título del fic pertenece al estribillo de This never happened before de Paul McCartney.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

_-Recuerdas que puedo ver el futuro ¿cierto Bella?- asentí- entonces cierra la boca y baja del auto porque te digo que todo va a salir bien- dijo sin perder su radiante sonrisa._

_A regañadientes abrí la puerta y en un instante Edward estaba en frente mío para acompañarme._

_-Dale, vamos a pedir tu horario- dijo ofreciéndome el brazo que sostuve derrotada. El primer día en una escuela nueva era una situación que a toda costa deseaba olvidar, pero con Edward a mi lado, podía estar casi segura de que ese primer día no iba a estar tan mal._

Caminamos juntos hacía un edificio que parecía una casa en miniatura, estaba construida toda en ladrillos granate y tenía un sinfín de plantas en macetas a su alrededor, pareciera como si con la vegetación natural no fuera suficiente verde.

Mientras caminábamos unas cuantas personas volteaban sus rostros asombradas, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer pero decidí ignorarlos, al fin y al cabo, esto era algo esperado.

La pequeña habitación era cálida y estaba muy bien iluminada, había una alfombra naranja y folletos por doquier, detrás del mostrador había una señora regordeta; nos acercamos y levantó su rostro con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto nos vio su expresión cambio, creo que si un monstruo de tres cabezas escupe fuego se hubiera presentado en la recepción, habría estado menos impresionada.

-Hola, soy Isabella Swan- murmuré un tanto incómoda, me siguió observando de hito en hito antes de reaccionar.

-Por supuesto querida- compuso una afable sonrisa, mientras rebuscaba en un cajón- justo aquí tengo tu horario, toma- dijo extendiéndolo- y este es un plano de la escuela, creo que….

-Oh no se preocupe por eso Señora Cope- la interrumpió Edward amablemente- creo que entre mis hermanos y yo podremos enseñarle la escuela-

La mujer se vio aún más impresionada si eso era posible.

-Oh claro, eso es perfecto. Recuerda entregarme el comprobante más tarde Isabella. Que tengan un buen día- murmuró sin perder su desconcertada mirada

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunté una vez que nos encontrábamos afuera

-¿Qué fue qué?- dijo en un tono que pretendía ser inocente

-Eso, lo de la secretaria ¿Por qué se sorprendió tanto?-

-Bueno, como tú misma dijiste eres la hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de Policía, es obvio que se iba a sorprender de verte. Y supongo que lo que la asombro un poco fue que ya hayas hecho amistades aquí, debe pensar que eres muy buena socializando- concluyó aumentando su sonrisa, lo miré con suspicacia, no le creía ni una sola palabra.

-Compartimos Biología- exclamó dándole un vistazo a mí horario- y tienes Historia con Alice, la verdad que no esta tan mal- era un claro intento de desviar el tema pero no dije nada, ya tendría tiempo para interrogarlo más tarde. No pude evitar notar las extrañas miradas que nos dirigían todos, aquí había algo raro.

-Bueno allí es- dijo parándose y señalando al edificio 3- Alice te esperará a la salida para acompañarte a Historia, y por mucho que digas que no es necesario lo hará igual- concluyó sonriendo pícaramente. Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos y él solo se encogió de hombros- Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

El aula era pequeña y ni bien entre todos se giraron a verme, colorada como un tomate, le di mi comprobante al Señor Mason, que me miró embobado unos instantes y, gracias al cielo, me envió a un pupitre vacío al final del salón, lo que no impidió que durante toda la clase los demás alumnos se giraran "disimuladamente" para observarme.

Cuando sonó el timbre un chico flacucho de pelo grasiento se acercó a hablarme.

-Hola tu eres Isabella Swan ¿cierto?

-Bella- corregí con una sonrisa, todos a nuestro alrededor se giraron a observarme.

- Soy Eric, ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?- comprobé mi horario porque no estaba segura

-Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis-

-También yo, te acompaño- parecía muy emocionado

-Oh eso es muy amable, pero en realidad creo ya me están esperando para eso- sonreí a modo de disculpa, me dio un poco de pena, él solo quería ser amable.

-Enserio ¿Quién?

-Em Alice Cullen- dije e inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-¿Alice Cullen? ¿La conoces?- estaba impresionado.

-Sí, nosotras nos conocimos ayer y se ofreció a ayudarme a ubicar las clases- explique tartamudeando tratando de recordar la apropiada versión de la historia, nunca se me había dado bien mentir y menos cuando me observaban de esa forma.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde- dijo y desapareció hacía la salida. Extrañada me dirigí a la puerta donde, como me lo imaginaba, había una radiante Alice esperándome.

-Bella- prácticamente gritó haciendo que todos nos miraran aún más- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase?

-Bien, fue interesante- esa respuesta le pareció suficiente ya que se dedicó el resto del camino a contarme detalladamente sobre sus planes de compras para el sábado, en un determinado momento la interrumpí extrañada.

-¿Por qué nos miran tanto Alice?

-Bella, como tú misma dijiste, eres la chica nueva, por supuesto que van a mirarte- explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, la mire en forma suspicaz, era la misma respuesta que me había dado Edward, todo esto era muy raro.

La clase de Historia pasó sin contratiempos, eso sin contar las fascinadas miradas que nos dirigían todos, que parecían aumentar en presencia de Alice. Fui sola a la clase de Trigonometría, donde tuve que sentarme al lado de una chica que parecía exultante por el hecho de ser la compañera de "la chica nueva". Se llamaba Jessica y pasó toda la clase hablándome de nuestros compañeros, me acompaño a Español y también se sentó a mi lado. Por suerte no tuve que participar mucho en la conversación, parecía conforme con el hecho de que de vez en cuando asintiera o pusiera cara de impresionada. Me presentó a una chica muy tímida que se llamaba Ángela y a un chico rubio de nombre Mike, que fue demasiado agradable.

Llegamos al comedor y una vez que tuvimos nuestra comida Jessica se giro hacía mí con una sonrisa.

-Almorzarás con nosotros ¿cierto?-

-Tal vez en otro momento, había quedado para almorzar con ellos- dije señalando a la mesa de Edward, donde ya estaban prácticamente todos sentados.

-¿Con los Cullen?- preguntó incrédula- ¿Quedaste para almorzar con los Cullen?

-Eh si- tartamudeé

-¿Cómo los conoces?- me sentía en un interrogatorio policial.

-Nos conocimos ayer y….

-¿Y te dijeron que almuerces con ellos? ¿Estás segura?- cortó impaciente.

-Pues sí- murmuré.

-Los Cullen no hablan con nadie- dijo más como para si misma

-Oh bueno, si no te molesta…..-

-Espera- dijo y compuso una amable sonrisa- eres nueva y realmente mereces que alguien te diga cómo son las cosas. Los Cullen son raros, muy raros, nunca hablan con nadie, y si se contactaron contigo es porque deben querer un beneficio, tal vez una apuesta o algo así. Además ellos andan juntos, Emmett y Rosalie, y Jasper y Alice, son pareja ¿entiendes? Y Edward, ja, no intentes siquiera perder tu tiempo, ninguna chica del pueblo es suficiente para él. Realmente te conviene sentarte con nosotros, te vas a divertir mucho.

-Muchas gracias de enserio, pero en otra oportunidad será- dije tratando de alejarme de allí lo más pronto posible, no entendía el fin de inventar tantas mentiras. Empecé a caminar hacia su mesa mientras sentía como absolutamente todas las miradas del comedor estaban clavadas en mi espalda. Cuando logré sentarme respiré aliviada.

-Es sencillamente genial, pareces un tomate insolado- exclamó Emmett, a modo de saludo, carcajeándose.

-Hola a ti también- dije aún más roja, porque la estruendosa risa de Emmett hizo que nos siguieran mirando, incluso mucho más impresionados.

-Relájate Bella, tanta vergüenza no es buena- habló Jasper con voz calmada e inmediatamente me sentí más tranquila, sonreí a modo de agradecimiento.

-De acuerdo, ahora ¿puede alguien explicarme por qué me miran tanto? Y no me vengan con que es porque soy nueva porque sé que hay algo más y estoy esperando escucharlo- dije un tanto irritada.

-Paga- escuché decir a Jasper con satisfacción

-¿Qué?- pregunté sin entender

-A ti no, Emmett paga- repitió deleitándose con la mirada- fueron dos de tres así que yo gané.

-¿De qué están hablando?-

-Bueno- dijo lentamente Edward mirándome algo avergonzado- recuerdas que te dije que sobre todo hacían apuestas Bella

Lo mire fijamente mientras procesaba la información unos instantes antes de darme cuenta de lo qué quería decir.

-¿Hicieron apuestas sobre mí?- pregunté incrédula

-Bueno, técnicamente no todas fueron sobre vos- Jasper sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Si bien no contestaron mi primera pregunta, me arriesgo a cuestionar ¿Sobre qué específicamente apostaron?-

-No te va a gustar oírlo- murmuró Edward, lo miré en forma interrogante- es sobre tu carácter- bajó la vista avergonzado.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero nada salió, antes de que pudiera hilar dos palabras Jasper me interrumpió.

-¡Ja! Tres de cuatro, totalmente derrotado- exclamó frotándose las manos. Al ver mi cara de desconcierto Alice me sonrió con dulzura.

-Lo primero que apostaron fue sobre cuándo ibas a hacer la primera contestación mordaz a Edward, Emmett dijo que lo harías antes de llegar a la escuela y Jazz dijo que sería después, gano Emmett. La segunda apuesta era sobre cuánto tiempo ibas a tardar en estallar por la forma en que todos te miraban debido a estar con nosotros, Emmett dijo que lo harías antes del almuerzo y Jasper dijo que lo harías durante. La tercera apuesta era sobre quién te iba a hablar mal de nosotros Emmett apostó que sería Lauren Mallory y Jazz que sería Jessica Stanley; y la última apuesta fue sobre como reaccionarías al saber todo esto, Emmett dijo que estallarías y Jazz dijo que te quedarías muda de la impresión. Vale aclarar que mi Jazz ganó- concluyó con satisfacción.

-Eso fue trampa psíquica, seguro que se lo dijiste vos- murmuró Emmett enfurruñado. Los observé brevemente tratando de conectar todas las ideas.

- Entonces básicamente Emmett lo que piensas es que tengo un carácter de mierda ¿cierto Emmett?- pregunté mirándolo fijamente

-Bueno, yo no usaría esa palabra para definirlo- dijo entrecruzando sus manos por encima de la mesa- diría que tienes un carácter fuerte, no como mi Rose, pero si lo suficiente-

-Se supone que eso es un consuelo- pregunté arqueando las cejas

-Si- contestaron todos al unísono, menos Rosalie que me los miró entrecerrando los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Solo ignóralos Bella, tienen la edad mental de chicos de 10 años, así que ignóralos- dijo sonriendo.

-Habla por Emmett- murmuró Jasper tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Tú y yo saldaremos cuentas más tarde mi querido empático- Emmett lo miro sonriendo e hizo sonar sus nudillos.

-Oh no, sus asuntos arréglenlos afuera de la casa o habrá problemas con Esme- avisó Alice

-¿Siempre es así?- pregunté impresionada por toda la conversación.

-Siempre- me confirmó ella alegremente.

-¿Por qué apostaron que iban a hablar mal de ustedes ó que todos me iban a miran raro por sentarme aquí?- pregunté recordando lo que dijo Alice.

-Bueno Bella porque en realidad nosotros no socializamos con nadie- explicó Edward

-¿Por qué?- inquirí sin entender

-Porque todos son una parva de adolescentes hormonados que solo quieren estar con nosotros por el mero hecho de que no nos interesa socializar con ellos, además lo único que les importa el dinero, el glamour y el sexo, créeme lo sé porque desgraciadamente lo escucho, y ya viste todas las estupideces que dicen de nosotros por el mero hecho de ser diferentes, ni vale la pena hablar con ellos- concluyó Edward

-¿Por qué yo soy diferente?-

-Convengamos que tu "pequeño viajecito"- contestó Emmett haciendo comillas al aire- y el hecho de que conozcas nuestro "pequeño secreto" y aún así estés acá sentada te hace un "poquitito" diferente al resto. Eso sin contar que tienes a Edward comiendo de tu mano- añadió sonriendo burlonamente.

-Emmett- gruñó Edward entre dientes

-Es cierto- se defendió el interpelado- basta con que te pida el mundo para que se lo envuelvas en un colorido papel de regalo- sonreí por su respuesta mientras que Edward masculló algo inteligible muy enojado.

-Gracias- murmuré

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Edward.

-Por creer en lo que les conté, por dejarme estar acá, por no meterme en la misma bolsa que el resto- sujeté la mano de Edward, silenciosamente también le agradecía por amarme, sin dudar lo comprendió porque me sonrió tiernamente.

-Ah no tienes que agradecer Bellita, siempre quise una hermana para molestar- dijo Emmett alegremente interrumpiendo nuestro momento.

-Tienes una- lo corrigió Alice

-Una a la pudiera molestar sin temer por su venganza- aclaró sacándole la lengua.

-Tal vez no debas temer por la suya, pero si por la mía- dijo Edward sonriendo malévolamente.

-Ah no seas sobreprotector Edward, pasó de moda hace rato, además lo mío solo serán bromitas inocentes. Deberías estar más preocupado por lo que quiere hacer Alice el sábado.

Edward la miró en forma interrogante pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra ella habló.

-Si, sí y sí tiene que ser el sábado porque hay rebajas y es mucho más divertido comprar en sábado, además el domingo estará soleado así que es perfecto para tu sorpresa-

-Sorpresa ¿qué sorpresa?-

-Si te lo dijera ya no sería sorpresa- dijo al tiempo que me dedicaba una sonrisa torcida de esas que me derretían el alma. Iba a replicar pero sonó el timbre y nos encaminamos a nuestra próxima clase, Biología, donde para mi gran alegría el Señor Banner me mandó a sentar al lado de Edward. Tomar apuntes sobre la aburrida clase de teoría celular fue muy difícil considerando que tenía un dios griego a mi lado que ocasionalmente me sonreía y sostenía mi mano. En estos momentos nada deseaba más que correr la molesta mesa y abalanzarme sobre sus brazos, pero no podía, tenía que controlarme, se suponía que apenas lo conocía. La hora se me hizo eterna.

Cada tanto veía que Edward le dirigía ceñudas miradas a Mike Newton, lo interrogué con la mirada pero él hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, restándole importancia.

La siguiente clase, para mi eterna desgracia, fue gimnasia, donde tuve que ir acompañada de Mike que parloteaba alegremente. No paraba de lanzarme indirectas sobre lo interesante que sería encontrarnos un día a tomar algo, se ofreció incluso a hacerme un tour por el pueblo; ahora empezaba a entender el comportamiento de Edward. Afortunadamente el entrenador Clapp no me hizo jugar ese día, por lo que me senté a contemplar los cuatro partidos de voley que se estaban jugando en forma simultánea. Cuando la clase acabo Mike se me acercó.

-Hey Bella, me estaba preguntando si necesitas que te ayude para ponerte al día con las materias- parecía muy ilusionado.

-Es muy amable Mike, pero creo que puedo arreglarme sola. Si llego a necesitar algo te aviso- apuré el paso y salí del gimnasio lo más pronto posible, no quería ser grosera pero necesitaba que entendiera la inderecta.

Iba caminando mirando el suelo cuando tropecé, pero antes de que pudiera caer unos fuertes y conocidos brazos me sujetaron.

-Deberías ver por donde caminas- dijo divertido. Lo miré sonriendo, irradiaba luz su mirada.

-Tal vez debería caerme más seguido- sonreí pícaramente- en verdad adoro cuando me atrapas- soltó una carcajada, negó con la cabeza y me acompañó al estacionamiento. Para mi sorpresa, e infinito agradecimiento, Alice y Jasper se fueron en el auto de Rosalie para darnos más privacidad.

Cómo todo el caballero que era me abrió la puerta para que pudiera subir, realmente amaba esos detalles. El viaje fue silencioso, cada tanto nos mirábamos y yo me sonrojaba. Tanteé en forma distraída sus discos pero me vi sorprendida por lo que encontré.

-¿Debussy?- pregunté asombrada

-¿También lo escuchas?- ahora él parecía impresionado.

-Sí, mi madre solía escuchar sus discos- sonrió pensativamente.

-Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que ponernos al tanto, realmente siento que no conozco lo suficiente de ti- dijo frustrado.

-Conoces lo necesario, y a mí me ocurre lo mismo- murmuré dándole la razón.

-¿Qué te parece una cita? Digo Alice ya se encargo de informarte que planeo llevarte a un lugar el domingo, pero no te lo había preguntado ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

-Me encantaría- susurré encantada, ganándome otra de sus sonrisas torcidas.

Antes de que me diera cuenta estacionó el auto en la puerta de mi casa, sonriendo dulcemente me acerqué para besarlo.

-Gracias por traerme- murmuré contra sus labios.

-Si me lo vas a agradecer de esa manera, por mí encantado- fingí hacerme la ofendida y le di un golpe en el hombro, solo para volver a besarlo luego, no me podía resistir todo en él era adictivo. Mucho antes de lo que hubiera deseado él se separó.

-¿Vendrás?- pregunté esperanzada

-No puedo Bella- murmuró apesadumbrado- hay algo que necesito hacer- lo miré en forma interrogante.

-Recuerdas la parte en que te dije que los vampiros nos alimentamos de sangre. Hay aromas que son más fuertes que otros, es difícil de explicar, pero tu sangre realmente me llama. Necesito alimentarme para estar seguro de que no voy a hacerte ningún daño- mientras dijo esto apretó sus puños fuertemente.

-No lo harás Edward, confío en ti- susurré tomando su helada mano.

-Lo sé- dijo acariciando suavemente mi mejilla- pero no estoy dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo, no contigo, te amo demasiado.

Sonreí y me acerqué lentamente para besarlo pero note algo diferente.

-¿Puede ser que tus ojos hayan cambiado de color?- pregunté extrañada, sonrió tristemente antes de contestarme.

-Son dorados cuando recién me alimento, se van oscureciendo a medida que mi necesidad de hambre aumenta-

-Ahora están oscuros ¿Debes alimentarte muy seguido?

-No mucho, pero como ya te dije tu sangre me llama, hay una parte de mí que siempre la va a querer, por eso debo ir a cazar seguido. Tendría que haber ido anoche pero no pude dejarte sola- me sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo que dormía?- pregunté incrédula, le solo sonrió- ¿Qué tiene de interesante verme dormir?

-Oh puede que algún día te lo diga, pero en verdad es fascinante- lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-Vendré esta noche, si no te molesta claro- mi cara debía expresar lo estúpida que consideraba su pregunta- tienes razón por supuesto- me sonrió amorosamente y depositó un suave beso en mis labios- A propósito, tengo que avisarte que Alice vendrá a traerte algo de ropa-

-Pero si yo ya tengo ropa- expresé contrariada.

-Lo sé pero no es lo que ella aprueba, como te considera una Cullen más tendrás que vestirte según sus reglas-

-Suena raro Cullen- murmuré pensativa- ¿De verdad me consideran parte de tu familia?

-Por supuesto Bella-

-Pero si apenas me conocen- objeté

-Les hable mucho de ti. Además ellos ven lo feliz que me haces, eso es suficiente para considerarte una Cullen más- tomó mi cara entre sus manos, estábamos tan cerca que practicamente nuestras narices se rozaban- Si quiero volver esta noche me tengo que ir. Te amo preciosa.

-También te amo- lo bese nuevamente y me bajé del auto. Esperó a que entrara para irse. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sola, grité de alegría y me puse a bailar y saltar por toda la casa, tanta felicidad no me entraba en el cuerpo.

Estaba distraída cantando, mejor dicho aullando, mientras limpiaba los muebles cuando sonó el timbre, supuse que era Alice pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré a Rosalie en mi puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó con una amable sonrisa- se suponía que venía Alice pero le dije que yo podría encargarme

Entró y depositó sobre el sillón un bolso blanco

-¿Qué hacías?- preguntó curiosa.

-Oh nada interesante, solo limpiaba-

-Si quieres después puedo ayudarte con eso, lo terminaría en un instante- sonreí a modo de respuesta- sabes, en realidad vine porque quería hablar contigo ¿Tienes un momento?

-Claro- dije sentándome a su lado, me miro unos instantes, debatiéndose entre cómo empezar.

-Nunca quise esto, ser vampiro ¿sabes? Para mí la vida ideal hubiera sido tener un marido, una casa gigantesca con parque, un montón de hijos y un perro. Así hubiera sido feliz, era todo lo que quería, el destino sin embargo tenía otro planes- me sonrió levemente y luego siguió hablando, pero su mirada no estaba centrada en mi rostro, sino que parecía ir más allá.

-Nací en 1915, mi familia era de clase media-alta, mi padre era banquero y mi madre ama de casa, tenía dos hermanos pero no solía llevarme con ellos, mi madre también los ignoraba, por el contraria a mí siempre me mimaban y me llenaban de regalos, decía que mi belleza era el regalo más preciado que pudieran haberme dado. Siempre fui frívola y vanidosa, supongo que fue porque así me enseñaron a ser. Un día mi madre vino emocionadísima, me puso mi mejor vestido y me llevó a un lujoso restaurant a almorzar con mi padre, allí conocí al que luego sería mi prometido, Royce King, era el heredero del banco- sonrió tristemente- Yo estaba en la gloria, tenía al hombre más codiciado de Nueva York en mis manos, me llenaba de regalos costosos y le gustaba llevarme a fiestas para que nos vieran, no entendí hasta más tarde que eso no era amor, simplemente se estaba luciendo. Aún así yo creí que con Royce tendría todo lo que siempre hubiera querido. Una noche volvía de la casa de mi amiga Vera, ella tenía un hijo adorable llamado Henry, representaba todo lo que yo quería y añoraba. En el camino me encontré con Royce, me llamó y fui con él, vi que estaba con unos amigos pero no fue hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca de que me di cuenta de que estaban borrachos, todos ellos. No voy a entrar en morbosos detalles, basta con que sepas que me violaron, en ese horrible callejón, y también me golpearon, tanto que creí que moriría. Así fue como me encontró Carlisle, totalmente tapada por la nieve, se compadeció de mí y me convirtió- hizo una pausa y me miró fijamente unos instantes, una triste sonrisa curvó sus labios- Desde ese día he odiado a los humanos, no por lo que Royce me hizo, sino porque ellos tienen la capacidad de tener algo que yo no, hijos. En realidad creo que no es odio sino más bien envidia, yo siempre quise ser madre y no puedo tenerlos. Sé que todos están esperando que te deteste por ser quien eres, pero sencillamente contigo no puedo hacerlo.

Sujete una de sus heladas manos, no me había dado cuenta de en qué momento mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que te paso Rose-

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo sonriendo débilmente- quedó en el pasado. ¿No quieres saber por qué no te detesto?

-Me gustaría saberlo pero me pareció muy tonto preguntarlo- contesté honestamente y ella soltó una suave carcajada, parecían campanitas tintineando.

-Cuando Carlisle me convirtió yo estaba dolida, rota y enojada con la vida, me consideraba un monstruo. Edward estaba igual en ese momento, cuando lo conocí habían pasado años desde lo suyo y él aún parecía un zombi, se odiaba por lo que era, por estar vivo mientras tú estabas muerta, bueno al menos eso era lo que creía.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres, yo me sentí igual cuando regresé- admití.

-Si de eso me di cuenta, tenías un rostro demacrado y unas ojeras horribles ayer cuando nos viste, se notaba a leguas lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, Edward estuvo igual. Durante años lo vi interactuar con nosotros, buscar metas, tratar de continuar su existencia, pero siempre se notaba que algo le faltaba. Yo estaba igual de rota que él en ese momento, no ayudamos mucho. Eventualmente yo encontré a Emmett, lo había atacado un oso y cuando lo vi me recordó tanto al hijo de mi amiga Vera que simplemente no pude dejarlo morir. Tuve muchísima suerte, Emmett es mi complemento y es mucho más de lo que yo pudiera haber llegado a merecer o imaginar, me hizo y me hace tan feliz. Yo deseaba lo mismo para Edward, pero él te amaba a ti, jamás le importaron todas las mujeres, y te puedo asegurar que fueron muchas, que se interesaron en él, solo te amaba a ti. Siempre me pareció cruel que tuviera que vivir entre tres perfectamente correspondidas parejas, sabiendo que él había tenido eso y lo había perdido, por eso es que cuando apareciste todos nos alegramos tanto. Para ti debe ser común que Edward sonría, pero lo que ha sonreído en estos dos días en más de lo que lo ha hecho en casi un siglo. Es por eso que no puedo odiarte por ser humana, porque, a pesar de que sé que por estar con Edward estas desperdiciando la valiosa oportunidad de tener una familia, es tan notable lo mucho que se aman. Y créeme Bella yo jamás lo había visto tan feliz, haciendo bromas, riendo, disfrutando de su existencia. Yo simplemente necesitaba decirte todo esto, se que a todos, especialmente a Edward, les sorprendió mi reacción, pero es así como lo sentí. Estoy muy contenta por ustedes, y quiero que sepas que siempre vas a tener mi apoyo- concluyó emocionada. Llorando la abracé fuertemente.

-Muchas gracias Rose, no tienes idea de lo que significa para mí que me acepten de esta manera- me sonrió dulcemente, luego se puso seria y golpeó sus mejillas suavemente.

-Suficiente emoción por un día- dijo levantándose- vamos que te ayudo a limpiar.

Tomó el plumero de la mesa pero luego se dio vuelta y me miró seriamente.

-Aunque no creo que haga falta, déjame decirte que si le rompes el corazón a mi hermano destruiré tu vida-

-Realmente es innecesario que lo digas- le contesté sin perturbarme.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que ponerme en el papel de malvada y celosa hermana por un momento- sonrió traviesamente.

En un santiamén ordenamos toda la casa, mejor dicho Rose ordenó y yo me limité a tratar de hacer algo para no parecer tarada. Estábamos en la cocina mientras ponía a cocinar la cena cuando oímos llegar a Charlie.

-¿Dijiste que tu papá el sábado trabaja y el domingo lo tiene libre?-

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Oh por nada, solo le estoy haciendo un pequeño favor a Edward- sonrió pícaramente.

-Bella llegué-dijo entrando en la cocina- ¡Oh tienes una amiga!- se vio gratamente sorprendido. Conversaron un rato donde Rosalie mostró todo lo encantadora que podía llegar a ser.

-Oh Charlie- murmuró casualmente- te importaría si te secuestro a Bella el domingo, es que queremos hacer una tarde de chicas con mi hermana- sonrió batiendo sus pestañas lentamente.

-Por mí está bien si a Bella no le molesta, además así puedo ir a pescar con Billy sin dejarte tanto sola- añadió mirándome con algo de culpa.

-Sin problemas papá- le sonreí tranquilizándolo.

-¿Rosalie te quedas a comer?

-Oh no- dijo como si la sola idea la aterrorizara- en casa me están esperando, es hora de que me vaya-

La acompañé a la puerta.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunté cuando estuve segura de que Charlie no nos estaba escuchando

-Ya te lo dije, es un pequeño favor a Edward que quiere sacarte a dar una vuelta. Y creo que el jefe Swan debe estar mucho más dispuesto a dejarte pasar una tarde con amigas a pasar una tarde con un chico que recién conoces- solo pude darle la razón ante su convincente argumento.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella- dijo alegremente- en el bolso tienes una muda de ropa para cada día de la semana que queda, asegúrate de usarla o Alice te matará. A propósito, Edward quiere que te recuerde que se dará una vuelta esta noche- alzó las cejas sugestivamente y desapareció hacía su auto.

Sonreí y regresé adentro para cenar con un exultante Charlie, todo parecía estar maravilloso. Tenía a Edward, su familia me aprobaba y mis padres estaban felices de verme recuperada, todavía nos quedaban bastantes cosas de las que ponernos al día, casi cien años son mucho tiempo, pero aún así no estaba preocupada, nos amábamos y podríamos superar cualquier obstáculo.

Mientras subía a mi dormitorio me tome un momento para quedarme parada en la escalera, sabía que él me estaría esperando, pero aún así necesitaba meditar los dos días más largos de mi vida por un instante. Al darme cuenta de la realidad de las cosas solo pude sonreír, realmente era afortunada.

* * *

Increíble pero finalmente lo termine, me quedó larguísimo, espero que les haya gustado.

Tengo que comunicarles una noticia no muy buena para ustedes (genial para mí) y es que hasta que empice febrero no voy a subir más capítulos porque me voy de vacaciones; se lo que es seguir una historia y querer que la autora actualice ya pero realmente necesito un descanso para poder volver con todas las pilas a empezar bien el año, lamento la demora pero prometo que cuando vuelva no los voy a decepcionar, de esta historia todavía queda muchisimo que contar.

Besos, abrazos y agradecimientos a todas/os lectores habituales y nuevos lectores del fic, y muchisisisisimas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos, realmente me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que los veo, incluso algunos me hacen reir mucho, de verdad se los quiere un montón.

Nos leemos relativamente pronto

Besos para todos


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes así como también las frases de los libros de la Saga Twilight son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y armo esta historia producto de mis locuras. El título del fic pertenece al estribillo de This never happened before de Paul McCartney.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

El resto de la semana transcurrió tranquilamente. Edward venía cada noche a mi dormitorio y me acunaba hasta que me quedaba dormida, a veces se quedaba para verme despertar, luego se iba y venía a buscarme para ir a la escuela. Allí seguía siendo el constante blanco de miradas por mi relación con los Cullen, situación que me ponía cada vez más desesperada, pero que al mismo tiempo, tampoco me importaba, estar con Edward lo valía.

Charlie no cabía en sí de satisfacción, cuando llegaba a casa generalmente estaban Alice o Rosalie haciéndome compañía y él no podía creer lo rápido que había hecho amigas. Acordamos no decirle nada referente a Edward al menos por la primera semana, para que tuviera tiempo de adaptarse, ya veríamos luego. Renée me había llamado y me tuvo al teléfono unos 45 minutos contándole sobre mi vida en Forks, a pesar de extrañarme se alegraba al ver que era feliz.

Era el viernes por la tarde y me estaba dedicando a preparar la cena con Edward como espectador, era en momentos como este, en los que estábamos solos, que aprovechaba para hacerme cualquier tipo de preguntas que se le ocurrieran, desde música, películas, libros a colores, recuerdos de mi infancia, comidas y cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Conocía las respuestas a varias de sus preguntas, pero el insistía en hacérmelas de nuevo porque ahora se las podía contestar de una forma 100% honesta.

Sonó su celular y miro el mensaje frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunté preocupada

-No, solo ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes- hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia- el sábado saldrás conmigo y el domingo iras de compras con las chicas.

-¿Por qué el cambio?

-La tormenta que Alice predijo en Seattle para el sábado se atrasó para el domingo, por lo que tendremos un hermoso sábado con probabilidades de sol.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el sol en todo esto?

-Oh lo averiguarás mañana- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- pero hay un pequeño inconveniente, si mañana salimos hoy debo ir de caza, es solo por prevención- añadió al ver mi inquisidora mirada- todas tus preguntas te las responderé mañana.

-¿No vendrás esta noche?- me fue imposible ocultar la desilusión en mi voz.

-No, pero mañana pasaremos el día juntos, y también la noche, te lo compensaré te lo prometo- dijo rodeándome con sus brazos y depositando un suave beso en mi cabello- ¿Algo va mal?- preguntó extrañado notando mi rigidez.

-No nada- dije automáticamente separándome y dedicándome a las papas, quería quitar de mi cabeza la horrible idea que me estaba rondando.

-Bella- su voz fue un regaño mientras me giraba para quedar frente a frente- ¿Qué va mal? Si quieres puedo tratar de volver pronto y….

-No, de verdad Edward no te preocupes, no pasa nada- el escepticismo en su mirada me hizo ver que no me creía, suspire frustrada, ¿Cómo es que era tan transparente?

-Es que has venido aquí cada noche desde que nos reencontramos- el asintió instándome a continuar con una leve sonrisa, pero tenía terror de preguntar aquello que prácticamente quemaba mis labios- ¿Estás seguro de que no te has cansado?- dije de sopetón cerrando los ojos, no quería ver la respuesta en su cara.

Se quedo callado unos instantes que a mí se me hicieron eternos, cada segundo que pasaba me confirmaba más que mi hipótesis era acertada, instintivamente apreté más mis párpados. Sentí como su helada nariz rozaba con la mía, hablo lentamente, teniendo sus labios prácticamente pegados a mi boca.

-Bella ¿Podrías por favor mirarme?- lentamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con su mirada, eran dos pozos de un tono dorado oscuro que destilaban tanto amor y ternura que me hacían estremecer, no necesité que hablara para confirmar lo tonta que había sido mi pregunta, Dios como odiaba mis inseguridades.

-Nunca podría cansarme de ti Bella, pasé casi un siglo extrañándote, ahora que te tengo, todo tiempo es poco- sonrió antes de besarme dulcemente.

-Soy una tonta- murmuré escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello

-No eres tonta, todo esto es parte de tu encanto- me separé para mirarlo ceñuda pero él solo se limito a sonreír- amo todo lo que hay en ti. Charlie viene me tengo que ir- agregó depositando un suave beso en mis labios, no sé si era un intento de desviar el tema o era verdad.

-No me convenció tu respuesta- dije mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Se limitó a darme otra sonrisa torcida mientras se encogía despreocupadamente los hombros, me beso una vez más antes de desaparecer. Instantes después escuché a Charlie en la puerta, sonreí para mí misma mientras negaba con la cabeza, ¡Él y sus súper sentidos vampíricos!

Pasé una noche tranquila y cuando desperté Charlie ya se había ido. Me vestí con un suéter ligero color canela y una remera debajo, también me calcé unos jeans y zapatillas. No estaba muy segura de adonde íbamos y eso me preocupaba, el senderismo nunca había sido mi fuerte, solo esperaba que Edward lo recordara. Apenas había terminado de desayunar y arreglarme cuando escuché unos suaves golpes en la entrada. Me precipité hacía la puerta para abrirla y encontrarme con mi dios griego personal. Se veía absolutamente hermoso, con su pelo tan desordenado como de costumbre y un suéter canela que se ajustaba perfectamente a su escultural cuerpo, era sencillamente maravilloso, y para completar su imagen de perfección llevaba una preciosa sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

-Hola- lo saludé cuando logré encontrar mi voz. Su sonrisa aumentó aún más y rió entre dientes.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté desconcertada.

-Vamos a tono- dijo mientras depositaba un dulce beso sobre mis labios- las grandes mentes piensan igual.

-Se ve que sí- dije mientras lo atraía nuevamente hacía mí. Un simple beso no bastaba para empezar mi mañana.

Me acompañó hasta su auto, donde como de costumbre me abrió la puerta, y empezó a manejar alejándose del pueblo.

-¿Adonde vamos?- inquirí

-A un lugar- contestó con suficiencia.

-Ya, ¿Y donde queda ese lugar?-

-Por la 101 hacía el norte- puse mala cara pero no insistí, sabía que no conseguiría sonsacarle otra respuesta. Manejó hasta dejar los límites del pueblo mientras Debussy sonaba de fondo. Se metió en una carretera secundaria y paró el auto donde terminaba el asfalto. Lo miré con incredulidad. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba frente a mí abriéndome la puerta.

-¿Aquí?- pregunté extrañada

-No, iremos de caminata- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio; pensé que tomaría la senda que estaba marcada pero en vez de eso se introdujo en bosque. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba siguiendo se volteó preocupado.

-¿Qué va mal?

-¿No iremos por el sendero?- pregunté casi con pánico.

-No te preocupes- murmuró apareciendo a mi lado- no dejaré que te pierdas y son solo ocho kilómetros, llegaremos enseguida.

-¿Ocho kilómetros?- musité cuando logré encontrar mi voz.

-Supongo que no necesariamente hay que caminar- dijo después de observarme en forma pensativa unos instantes- ¿Confías en mí? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunté a modo de respuesta, un brillo travieso paso por sus ojos.

-Súbete a mi espalda- lo miré en forma incrédula- En serio Bella, súbete.

Me ayudo a subir y una vez que estuve acomodada lo rodeé con mis piernas y brazos, se rió suavemente y empezó a correr. No como lo haría una persona normal, más que correr parecía que se deslizaba a gran velocidad entre el bosque, los árboles no nos tocaban por poco y en el suelo no había evidencia de sus pisadas. Sentía como el aire frío azotaba mi cara, la sensación extraña e impresionante, era como si asomaras la cabeza por la ventanilla de un coche que iba a toda velocidad, las formas y figuras se hacían borrosas. En pocos minutos se detuvo a la sombra de unos árboles.

-Estimulante ¿Verdad?- dijo entusiasmado, yo me limité a soltar un largo suspiro- ¿Bella?- preguntó preocupado.

-Aquí, me ayudas a bajar- dije en un susurro. Sus fuertes manos deshicieron mi presa, me bajó suavemente para voltearme y acunarme, tal cual niña pequeña. Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras me relajaba.

-¿Te sientes bien? Creo que no fue buena idea-

-No solo me sorprendí un poco, la verdad es que fue una experiencia …-hice una pausa buscando la palabra correcta- interesante

Rió entre dientes mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

-Pensé que nos podríamos estrellar contra un árbol pero parece que tienes bastante dominio sobre eso- dije sinceramente, parpadeó visiblemente sorprendido y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Tonta Bella, correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar.

-Fanfarrón- dije mientras arqueaba las cejas- ¿Aquí es?

-No pero casi llegamos. ¿Ves ese fulgor de allá adelante?- señaló un lugar donde parecía que la luz del sol daba con más intensidad.

Emocionada, me dirigí hacía el notando que Edward me seguía detrás. Cuando atravesé la última franja de helechos me quedé anonadada. El prado que se extendía ante mis ojos era increíblemente hermoso, había flores amarillas, violetas y blancas rodeadas de mullida hierba, y se podía escuchar en la lejanía, el burbujeo de un arroyo que fluía. El sol estaba en lo más alto y brillaba con intensidad, dándole a todo el lugar un resplandor dorado. Avance un par de pasos, solo para darme cuenta de que Edward no me seguía. Giré a mí alrededor asustada, solo para verlo en las sombras, debajo de un árbol. Recordé lo que me había dicho del sol, y le sonreí animándolo. Se veía muy cauteloso, casi asustado de lo que sea que fuera a mostrarme.

-Edward- murmuré llamándolo- Nada de lo que hagas o me muestres va a lograr espantarme. Confía en mí, después de todo yo arriesgué mi vida corriendo contigo entre esos árboles.

Sonrió levemente, desabotonó su camisa y dio un paso hacía el fulgurante sol del mediodía.

Decir que me quedé impresionada es poco, Edward brillaba, centellaba como si tuviera miles de diamantes incrustados en la piel. Resplandecía tanto que había dejado prácticamente opacado al claro. Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo, mirándome con cautela. Pase unos momentos observándolo, y, cuando me pude recuperar de la impresión, caminé hasta quedar frente a él.

Lentamente levanté una mano y la pase por su pecho, seguía siendo duro como el granito y frío como el hielo, pero brillaba como el más fino diamante. Tenía que tocarlo para asegurarme de que no era una ilusión, que era real. En ningún momento quitó su mirada de la mía, parecía estar esperando que saliera gritando, sonreí levemente.

-¿No estás asustada?- preguntó impresionado.

-No- contesté mirándolo fijamente para que supiera que era cierto- un poco impresionada si, pero para nada asustada. Es más- añadí con una sonrisa- estoy considerando arrancarte un pedazo de piel y usarlo como joyería, creo que resaltaría más que un diamante.

Soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eres imposible ¿Lo sabías?- murmuró en mi oído enviándome escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo- y también estás loca.

-Loca por vos- corregí suavemente. Se rió nuevamente antes de levantarme, hacerme girar un par de vueltas y depositarme suavemente en el centro del prado, acostándose a mi lado.

-Eres hermosa- susurró mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, el momento era perfecto pero tenían que venir mis inseguridades a arruinar las cosas. Le sonreí mientras sentía como se me hacía un nudo en la garganta, no entendía como no veía todas las diferencias entre nosotros.

-¿Qué va mal?- preguntó inquieto.

-Nada- dije en forma entrecortada.

-Bella- su voz sonaba a reproche- sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, por favor dime qué es lo que esta mal.

-Nada esta mal- lo miré mientras sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y suspiré resignada a decirle lo que pensaba- es solo que cuando te conocí eras perfecto, y ahora lo eres aún más. Siempre fuiste increíblemente hermoso, atlético, caballero, y tienes todas esas cosas tan maravillosas, que no veo que es lo que encuentras en mí, para quererme, somos total y completamente diferente, no tiene sentido...

Puso sus labios sobre los míos cortando inmediatamente mi perorata, me beso tierna y delicadamente, luego se separó, me sentó para que quedáramos frente a frente y su rostro se puso serio.

-Quiero que escuches lo que te voy a decir con mucha atención Bella, porque no quiero volver a oír lo que dijiste. Todo lo que mencionaste sobre la belleza es por lo que soy, el rostro, la voz e incluso mi olor, todo eso que te parece tan maravilloso, es parte de ser un vampiro, estoy diseñado para atraer a las presas y todas esas cosas que mencionaste en realidad no son nada. Nada de todo eso vale, dices que no sabes que es lo que veo en ti, eso es porque no te ves con claridad. Siempre has sido y serás, la persona más maravillosa que pude haber conocido, eres dulce y amable con todo el mundo, te preocupas por la gente, eres sincera, y eres tan hermosa, tienes ese rubor adorable- dijo pasando un dedo por mis mejillas- y la forma en la que te muerdes el labio, y millones de cosas más que no podría jamás acabar de mencionar. No importa que no veas lo que yo veo en ti, porque tampoco veo que es lo que ves en mí que te hace estar aquí hoy a mi lado.

-No seas tonto Edward- lo corté irritada- sabes que eres maravilloso, además- dije decidida a cambiar el tema- esa sonrisa torcida tuya, que tanto me gusta, la conozco desde mucho antes de que seas vampiro.

-Te refieres a esta- murmuró sonriéndome tal y como me gustaba.

-Exactamente esa, no tienes idea de lo que le hace a mi pobre corazón-

-En realidad creo tenerla- murmuró avergonzado, lo miré impresionada.

-Puedo escuchar tu corazón Bella, a metros de distancia- esperó viendo a ver si me asustaba- como me lo imagine, esto tampoco te da miedo ¿verdad?- negué con la cabeza

-¿Puedes escuchar mi corazón siempre?- el asintió, de pronto me sentí avergonzada, él, y no solo él sino también sus hermanos, podían escuchar como se me aceleraba cada vez que me tocaba.

-Oh esto es demasiado embarazoso- dije ocultando mi cabeza en su cuello, el rió suavemente.

-¿Por qué? Considero adorable escuchar como se acelera cuando hago esto- dijo empezando a besar mi cuello- o esto- me apartó suavemente y me colocó frente a su rostro, tan cerca que nuestras narices se tocaban- es simplemente maravilloso.

-Habla por ti- murmuré enfurruñada- toda tu familia también puede escucharlo, a la menor oportunidad que se le presente, Emmett va a cargarme.

-Puede que lo haga- sonrió levemente- pero aún así sigo considerándolo como el sonido más maravilloso.

Me dedicó otra de esas sonrisas que me derretían el alma.

-Eres un tramposo ¿lo sabías?-murmuré contra sus labios.

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?- preguntó como si no tuviera idea de que estaba hablando.

-Porque sabes que esa sonrisa se me hace irresistible y la usas a tu favor, reitero, eres un tramposo- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos y él solo se carcajeó

-Ok ok, no hay necesidad de poner esa mirada, me considero culpable ¿Estoy perdonado?- preguntó poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Tendré que pensármelo. Mi respuesta depende de cuanto puedas hoy impresionarme, sin usar tu sonrisa- aclaré para evitar toda duda.

-Pero si te encanta-

-Reglas son reglas ¿Querías ser perdonado? Ya sabes las condiciones-

-Creo que se me ocurre otra manera de ser perdonado-susurró antes de besarme nuevamente. Fue un beso tierno, dulce, exactamente como el otro, pero que empezó a subir rápidamente de intensidad. Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba sobre él, sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura y las mías estaban alrededor de su cuello, tratando de evitar toda posible distancia entre nosotros. Sentía como mi cabeza daba vueltas, su olor me intoxicaba, y su lengua, helada, parecía quemar cada lugar que tocara. En menos de un parpadeo me encontraba sentada sola, en el medio del claro, con Edward alejado, mínimo, a 3 metros de distancia. Bufé frustrada, ¿Cómo es que siempre que las cosas que ponían un poquitito subidas de tono terminábamos en este punto?

Me limité a mirarlo enojada mientras se acercaba lentamente y se sentaba.

-Bella…- empezó en tono de disculpa

-No quiero oírlo- lo corté- no quiero y no me interesa oír lo que sea que tengas para decirme. En 1918 lo entendía, no me gustaba, pero aún así lo entendía, era una norma social y eras un perfecto caballero. Pero ahora ¿Qué es Edward? ¿No entiendo que te detiene? Dices que me amas pero cada vez que pasamos de un par de besos te alejas cómo si el alma te la llevara el diablo ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- concluí furiosa.

-Bella…- volvió a empezar pero nuevamente lo corté.

-No quiero que te disculpes- murmuré entre dientes.

-De acuerdo no voy a hacerlo, pero me parece que hay algo que necesitas entender primero- hizo una pausa- si es que te decides a mirarme.

Levanté mis ojos del suelo y los clavé en los suyos, que se veían tan atormentados, ahora me sentía horrible por hacerlo sufrir tanto.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los aromas- asentí con la cabeza- también te dije que el tuyo me atraía particularmente, pero creo que no fui claro. Lamento tener que hacer esta comparación pero imagina que estas en una vinoteca, a cada persona le atrae un vino en particular, ya sea por su maduración, su bouquet, el tipo de uva, etc. Para esa persona ese vino es el más delicioso, el que más le atrae, y desesperadamente quiere tomarlo pero no debe, trata con todas sus fuerzas de resistirse ¿Qué crees que pasaría? Tal vez lo del vino no sea muy convincente- dijo más para sí mismo- cambiemos de analogía, piensa un adicto a la heroína, si a tiene en frente, por más que quiera, se le hace prácticamente imposible resistirse. Bueno podría decir que casi eso es lo que eres, como mi marca de heroína.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio mientras procesaba toda la información.

-¿Mi sangre te atrae más que a cualquier otro vampiro?- asintió lentamente con una triste sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Por qué?

-No tengo la menor idea, son cosas que a veces pasan. A Emmett, por ejemplo, le ocurrió dos veces.

-¿Y qué pasó?- pregunté pero casi al instante me arrepentí al ver su mirada.

-Bella, no dudes ni por un segundo que te amo, y te deseo, no tienes idea de cuanto- sentí como la sangre me subía a las cachetes, estaba hipnotizada por su mirada- pero tengo que ser muy cuidadoso contigo. No puedo distraerme, no quiero hacerte daño- dijo acariciando suavemente mi mejilla- No tiene nada que ver con la caballerosidad, bueno, tal vez un poco sí- se corrigió con una sonrisa tímida- pero lo más importante para mí, siempre es y va a ser tu bienestar. Desearía que fuese menos arriesgado para ti estar conmigo, como lo era cuando era humano y todo se limitaba a una cuestión de protocolo social, pero ahora, lamentablemente, así es como son las cosas.

Terminó su discurso y se quedo mirándome, casi como esperando ver una extraña reacción por mi parte.

-¿No estás asustada?- negué con la cabeza- pero te acabo de decir que tu vida….

-Entendí perfectamente todo lo que me dijiste, y sé que arriesgo mi vida al estar con vos por el mero hecho de que eres un vampiro. Pero te tengo plena confianza, y, mientras estemos juntos, no me interesa lo que pueda pasar.

Me sonrió casi con resignación y me abrazo, susurrándome dulces palabras de amor. Al cabo de un rato me separe para mirarlo, desde el día en que nos volvimos a encontrar tenía una duda dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

-¿No sería más fácil si fuera como vos?- todo su rostro se puso serio

-¿Querrás decir un vampiro?-preguntó, de repente su voz se había vuelto helada- no es una opción Bella, convertirte no es opción.

-¿Por qué?- inquirí casi dolida por su determinación.

-Bella los vampiros no tienen alma, no voy a condenarte a perder la tuya-

-No seas ridículo, claro que tienen alma- rebatí enojada.

-Eso no lo sabes, no deberíamos existir Bella, no es natural, y no voy a condenarte a esto-

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo- dije con lágrimas en los ojos- tu no cambias y yo sí, inevitablemente voy a envejecer.

-Lo sé Bella, encontraremos la manera de estar juntos, pero seguirás siendo humana-

-¿Podemos dejarlo para otro momento?- pregunté con la voz entrecortada, conocía la determinación de su mirada y no tenía más ganas de discutir ahora, ya tendría tiempo de hablarlo después. Me observó y vi como la culpa carcomió su rostro.

-Perdón- susurró- no quería hacerte sentir mal, es solo que- se cortó y me sonrió dulcemente- tienes razón dejémoslo para otro momento. ¿Tienes hambre?-

-¿Tienes comida?- pregunté incrédula.

-Dame 5 minutos- dijo sonriendo ufanamente. Al instante desapareció dejándome sola, me dediqué a mirar las flores pensando en la conversación que tan hábilmente cambio de tema, él no quería que fuera un vampiro pero yo lo quería para siempre conmigo, sonreí para mí misma, no tenía dudas de que, en algún momento, lo iba a convencer.

-Bon appétit- dijo sorprendiéndome mientras aparecía con una enorme cesta de comida- Alice- explicó encogiéndose los hombros al ver como miraba impresionada la canasta.

-Es demasiada comida- alcancé a murmurar

-Quería que tuvieras variedad- dijo al tiempo que sacaba una manta y la extendía sobre el pasto- ¿Me acompaña madame?

Sonreí y me senté a su lado, almorcé tranquilamente entre sus caras de asco mientras respondía mis dudas sobre su peculiar dieta, al parecer los pumas eran deliciosos, imaginé que él lo vería del mismo modo que yo veía una hamburguesa y reí de mis propias ideas.

Luego de que Edward desapareciera otros tres minutos para volver a dejar la cesta en el auto, nos tumbamos al sol, lo miraba y no podía dejar de maravillarme ante lo increíble que era; mi mente empezó a vagar entre todos nuestros recuerdos, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, necesitaba asegurarme de que era real, pues todo era muy loco como para creerlo.

-Bella ¿Qué estas pensando?- preguntó ansiosamente- Porque sé que hay algo que te está dando vueltas en la cabeza.

-La mayoría de la gente no sabe lo que los demás están pensando en cada momento, y no lo pregunta-

-Una existencia muy triste por cierto, ¿por favor?- añadió sonriéndome tiernamente

-Pensaba en como había cambiado todo desde que nos conocimos, es decir jamás podría haber imaginado esta situación de haberlo intentado. Tu…- empecé a preguntar pero de inmediato de corté, no quería incomodarlo.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada- dije deseando saber mentir.

-Bella, por favor, si no me preguntas voy a pensar que es algo más terrible de lo que en realidad es-

-Yo solo me estaba acordando de tus padres- susurré.

-Ah- dijo pensativo

-Lamento haber sacado el tema- dije apenada.

-No en realidad esta bien, eres la única con quien puedo hablarlo, es decir, Carlisle la conoció pero no como tú- hizo una pausa mientras pensaba- ¿Sabes? Cuando eres vampiro algunos recuerdos se desvanecen, me acuerdo de todas nuestras vivencias humanas, pero creo que me he olvidado algunas cosas de mis padres- añadió con tristeza.

-Bueno-le constesté con una sonrisa- eso tiene fácil arreglo-

Me dedique a contarle con todo detalle cuan maravillosos eran sus padres, todas las anécdotas graciosas que se me ocurrían, lo insistente que era su madre y lo complaciente que era su padre con ella, lo amables que eran con todos, la forma en la que me cuidaron cuando yo no tenía a nadie, le recordé nuevamente lo insistente que era su madre cuando tenía una idea y como siempre conseguía lo que quería, en cierto punto se parecía a Alice. Cuando termine me sonrió emocionado.

-Gracias, no tienes idea de lo que significa para mí todo esto- depositó un suave beso en mi frente-Y gracias, muchas gracias por cuidarnos cuando enfermamos, a ambos. Vi en la mente de Carlisle como te preocupaste por nosotros, como le suplicaste que me ayudara, como cuidaste de mi madre cuando estuve inconsciente, muchas gracias.

Lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abracé con fuerza.

-No tienes idea de lo que fue verte enfermo- dije con la voz entrecortada- y cuando volví y pensé que te había dejado morir solo- no pude continuar porque no encontraba las palabras. Él me sonrió con tristeza, y me acuño dulcemente mientras me calmaba.

-Todo va estar bien ahora que volvimos a encontrarnos Bella, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-

Nos quedamos abrazados mirando el crepúsculo, hasta que, para mi mala suerte, Edward sugirió que volviéramos, si queríamos llegar antes que Charlie.

Veinte minutos después estábamos en mi casa, Edward me hizo compañía mientras preparaba la cena y se fue segundos antes de que llegara Charlie, pero cuando me fui a acostar ya estaba sentado en mi mecedora, esperándome. Dormí apaciblemente en sus brazos.

Me desperté sintiendo unos suaves besos en mi frente.

-Arriba dormilona- murmuró Edward- Alice dice que estará aquí en menos de una hora y quiere que estés lista- gruñí a modo de respuesta y él rio suavemente- también dice que vio tu intención de quedarte en la cama, y que, si es necesario, vendrá ella misma a levantarte.

Resignada abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una adorable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días- dijo besando la comisura de mis labios, sonreí y lo abracé fuertemente, enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello.

-¿De verdad tengo que ir?- mi voz sonó amortiguada de entre sus brazos.

-Si bien vivimos en un país democrático, las resoluciones de Alice no son algo que estén a discusión, te divertirás- gruñí en cuanto dijo eso- y ella estará muy feliz, así como Esme y Rose, y Charlie también, y yo te estaré esperando cuando vuelvas.

-¿Sabes que a eso se lo podría considerar manipulación?- pregunté mientras alzaba una ceja a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros- será mejor que me cambie-murmuré resignada, me dio una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban, depositó un suave beso en mis labios y desapareció por la ventana.

Me arreglé rápidamente y baje a desayunar con Charlie, estaba exultante pensando en la muy buena pesca que seguro tendrían esa tarde, pero eso no impidió que me diera medio millón de recomendaciones sobre la seguridad en la gran ciudad, le preocupaba todo lo que podría llegar a pasarnos.

-Papá de enserio, la mamá de Edward vendrá- enrojecí dándome cuenta de mi error- Esme, es la mamá de Alice y Rose también, es la mamá de todos ellos.

-¿Y ese tal Edward ira?- pregunto con fingida indiferencia.

-Por supuesto que no, es una salida de chicas- "aunque eso no evita que lo vaya a ver esta noche" añadí mentalmente.

-¿Cuál es Edward? ¿El musculoso?-

-No papá, ese es Emmett, Edward es el de cabello cobrizo, está en mi clase de biología-

Charlie me examinó unos instantes pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fui salvada por el sonido de una bocina en la entrada, "gracias Alice" grité mentalmente. Tome mi abrigo y lo salude, escapando antes de que pudiera decir algo. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Esme parada frente a ella.

-Hola Bella- me saludo amorosamente- ¿Te parece si hablo un momento con tu padre para dejarlo tranquilo?

-Seguro- contesté sonriendo- ¡Papá la mamá de Alice esta aquí, quiere hablar contigo!

-¿Sólo la mamá de Alice?- preguntó Esme riendo, enrojecí y negué con la cabeza- Es el auto de Carlisle- aclaró al ver que mi vista se concentraba en un Mercedes negro de vidrios polarizados que se hallaba en la calle- por mucho que Rose quiera conducir su descapotable lloverá esta tarde en Seattle.

En pocas palabras Esme logró que Charlie estuviera convencido sobre mi seguridad en "la gran ciudad", estaba aliviado de que ella fuera con nosotras. Hasta ahora todos los miembros de la familia Cullen que había conocido le habían parecido encantadores, deseaba de corazón que pensara lo mismo de Edward.

El viaje fue muy entretenido y antes de que lo imaginado ya estábamos en el mejor shopping de Seattle.

-¿Voy a ser arrastrada por todas las tiendas del lugar?- pregunte casi resignada pero sin moverme de mi asiento.

-Así es Bella- confirmó una alegre Alice que apareció abriendo mi puerta- vamos a ir prácticamente a todas las tiendas y te vamos a comprar montones de ropa. Es una realidad así que acéptala y baja del coche- me sonrió dulcemente y añadió- por favor Bella, eres como mi hermana, no puedo dejar que vistas cualquier cosa.

Sonreí en respuesta y baje del coche, normalmente hubiera protestado más, pero el que dijera que era como una hermana para ella me había desarmado tanto que baje del auto sin chistar, y, resignada, me deje arrastrar por las tiendas más exclusivas y caras que pudiera llegar a imaginar.

Después de casi tres horas de probarme pantalones, remeras, camperas y zapatos me senté en un banco exhausta.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Alice que, al igual que Rosalie, cargaban una cantidad increíble de bolsas y parecía no molestarles- Rose y yo nos vamos a ver carteras y después dejamos las bolsas en el auto. Ve a almorzar con Esme que después las alcanzamos.

Ya sentadas en una mesa, yo con una suculenta hamburguesa con papas y Esme con un refresco para no llamar la atención, sonreí satisfecha.

-Debes estar agotada- dijo dulcemente- yo a veces me canso con Alice y eso que no soy humana- sonreí a modo de respuesta.

-Ir de shopping no es algo que me encante, pero creo que no me quedaba otra- rió suavemente dándome la razón.

-Sabes Bella- dijo al cabo de un rato de observarme, parecía debatirse entre querer decir algo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo- estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí, es extraño como se dieron las cosas pero supongo que todo en lo que respecta a nosotros es raro. Solo quería decirte lo mucho que me alegra, cuando veo a Edward, hay una felicidad en él que nunca antes había visto- le di una emocionada sonrisa por respuesta, no me sentía capaz de emitir palabra, sujetó mi mano suavemente.

-Yo se que Edward tenía una familia a la quería mucho, en ocasiones me ha contado sobre su madre y lo bien que ustedes se llevaban. Sabes que considero a Edward como un hijo ¿cierto?- asentí levemente- quería decirte que nunca pensé ocupar el lugar de Elizabeth, no es como si quisiera desplazarla. Es algo que con él ya lo he hablado, pero también quería que lo supieras vos porque se lo mucho que la apreciabas.

Di vuelta la mesa para abrazarla, inevitablemente sentí acudir las lágrimas.

-Oh Esme jamás pensaría eso- me separé para mirarla- Elizabeth era una gran persona y yo la quería muchísimo, pero así son las cosas de la vida, ella ahora está donde quería estar, con su esposo. Y sé que hubiera estado encantada de que hayas cuidado a Edward tantos años. Ella nunca hubiera pensado eso, y yo tampoco.

Me sonrió emocionada, creo que de haber podido llorar también lo hubiera hecho.

-Se que no tengo derecho- dijo al cabo de un rato- pero conozco tanto de ti que, prácticamente, también te considero un poco como una hija- sonreí y la abracé aún más fuerte.

-Pues deberías- dije riendo- es mejor tener una suegra que te quiera a una que te odie- se carcajeó conmigo, e, instantes después, sentimos llegar a las chicas, sospechaba de que Alice había tardado el tiempo justo a propósito.

-Muy bien Bells- dijo alegremente sentándose- cuéntanos de tu salida con Edward.

-Oh fue algo asombroso- sonreí instintivamente al recordarlo y me dispuse a contarles todo, nunca había tenido amigas con quienes pudiera hablar y debo decir que la sensación era maravillosa.

-Bella te tengo que decir algo pero no me tomes por entrometida- dijo Alice una vez que hube terminado- es decir, mis visiones vienen yo no las busco. Y como estoy en sintonía con Edward, vienen aún más seguido, y te vi, y es por eso que queremos ayudarte.

-No te sigo Alice- dije perdida, me sonrió en forma casi tímida.

-Vi que Edward sigue siendo el mismo caballero que siempre fue, con los mismos modales con los que se crió.

-Oh- dije notando como el rubor subía a mi cara cuando entendí de que estaba hablando- si a veces es un poco demasiado caballero.

-¡Un poco caballero!- exclamó Rosalie alzando sus manos- Pero por favor Bella si hasta yo me di cuenta, lo único que quieres es que Edward arroje su maldita caballerosidad por la ventana, te arranque la ropa y te lleve a la cama.

-Rosalie- murmuré avergonzada.

-Pero si es cierto, apostaría mi auto a que en todas estas noches no paso nada más que unos simples besos, y tú quieres algo más ¿cierto?- pregunto mirándome fijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pues yo eh si- dije tartamudeando- ¡Mierda! ¿Es necesario hablar de esto?

-Es necesario Bella porque nosotras vamos a ayudarte- explicó Alice sonriendo malévolamente- todos queremos que Edward pase a segunda base, incluyéndote, así que tendremos que implementar el plan EPC

-"Edward Pierde la Cabeza"- agregó Rosalie- y posiblemente los pantalones también.

-¿Y en que consiste exactamente el plan?- pregunté aún sin estar segura de querer saberlo.

-Oh es algo bastante simple, ropa que resalte tu cuerpo, un par de insinuaciones, algunos momentos a solas, y pum, la magia está hecha- explicó Alice alegremente

-¿Qué piensas de esto?- le pregunté a Esme que permanecía en silencio.

-Edward a veces es demasiado caballero, y si tu quieres Bella….- dejo la frase colgando.

-¡Perfecto!- Alice aplaudió con una sonrisa radiante- Ya terminaste de comer así que vamos a empezar con la fase 1 del plan.

Rosalie se paró a mi lado y sonrió en forma malévola.

-Victoria´s Secret es el nombre de la fase 1 del plan- explico mientras tomaba mi brazo y me arrastraba hacía el local.

* * *

He vueltoooooo, descansé, me relajé y estoy muy feliz de haber regresado, a partir de ahora las cosas van a estar bastante interesantes

Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos, de verdad son unos soles

Se los quiere

Nos leemos pronto

Besos


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes así como también las frases de los libros de la Saga Twilight son propiedad intelectual de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y armo esta historia producto de mis locuras. El título del fic pertenece al estribillo de This never happened before de Paul McCartney.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Pasamos las siguientes dos horas en tiendas de lencería, no me hicieron comprar conjuntos demasiado atrevidos, eran discretos pero sexys al mismo tiempo, del tipo de ropa que yo usaría, la mayoría tenía algo de encaje. También compramos pijamas, muchísimos pijamas, ya que según Alice era bueno para el plan que Edward me viera dormir en algo más que mis viejos pantalones de franela. Por mucho le que insistí no quiso revelarme en qué consistía exactamente el plan, dijo que me iría enterando conforme sucedieran las cosas.

Estaba casi anocheciendo cuando, cargadas de ropa y cansada hasta lo inimaginable, llegamos a mi casa. Baje cargando solamente tres bolsas, Alice explicó que de otro modo a Charlie le parecería extraño, pero que no debía preocuparme porque ellas subirían el resto a mi armario.

Afortunadamente Charlie había encargado una pizza, por lo que cenamos tranquilamente y subí pronto a acostarme. Cuando abrí la puerta, como no podía ser de otra manera, estaba mi dios griego personal esperándome.

-Edward- murmuré alegremente antes de tirarme a sus brazos, soltó una risita ahogada y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

-¿Me extrañaste?-

-No tienes idea de cuánto- mi voz sonó ahogada porque estaba amortiguada en su hombro.

-¿Te torturaron?- preguntó divertido.

-Demasiado-

-Entonces no creo que quieras ver tu armario- gruñí contra su hombro antes de abrir mi placar, decir que se habían pasado era poco; toda mi nueva ropa, que ocupaba en su totalidad el armario, y no tenía idea de adonde había ido a parar la vieja, estaba perfectamente organizada por tipo y color, en el perchero había una sección de jeans, otra de polleras y otra de camperas, en los estantes había pilones de remeras de todo tipo agrupadas por color, mis pijamas y ropa interior estaban en los cajones, y en suelo había muchísimas cajas de zapatos. Podría decirse que este era el armario que toda chica hubiera deseado, sin embargo, para mí era casi una pesadilla hecha realidad.

-Estas muy calmada- observó Edward sorprendido al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

-Estoy demasiado cansada y shockeada por haberles dejado hacer esto como para enojarme, además de que ya esta hecho, necesito bañarme ¿Me das un minuto humano?

-¿Solo uno?- preguntó con mi sonrisa favorita en su cara.

-Unos cuantos- sonreí antes de besarlo- Quédate aquí y no te muevas- Él solo sonrió y se sentó al borde de mi cama.

Me precipité al baño después de agarrar la bolsa de mi nuevo pijama, una ducha caliente era todo lo que necesitaba. Me bañé tan rápido como pude, para luego cambiarme, cuando me vi frente al espejo casi me da un ataque por dejarles comprarme esto. No era extravagante ni nada por el estilo, era un conjunto celeste cielo compuesto por un top y un short, con detalles en encaje, pero por alguna razón, me sentía indefensa y boba sin mis pantalones agujereados.

"Ok Bella, tú querías esto, este es plan, usa tu plan, ama tu plan" Me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez mientras me dirigía a mi habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta y vi la expresión de Edward, supe que el esfuerzo, la tortura de esta tarde, y la vergüenza, habían valido la pena.

Me estaba mirando, literalmente, boquiabierto. Sentía como sus ojos me recorrían de arriba abajo con una mirada que no supe del todo identificar, si bien había amor en ella también pude ver deseo. Sonreí tímidamente mientras sentía como los colores subían a mi cara y mordí me labio inferior, estaba esperando que dijera algo.

-Te ves muy bien- articuló al cabo de un rato- aunque no es tu pijama habitual.

-Gracias, ehh viste como es Alice, prácticamente me arrastró por todas las tiendas del lugar- solté una risita nerviosa.

-Bueno- dijo con mi sonrisa favorita mientras se acercaba- debo admitir que, por una vez, me alegro de que mi hermana sea una maniática de las compras. Estás preciosa- añadió mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla.

Sonreí con la cara roja como un tomate antes de acercarme a besarlo, todavía me daba vergüenza que me hiciera cumplidos. Sentía como sus manos suavemente subían y bajaban por mi espalda, cada lugar que tocaban mandaba ondas de shock a mi cuerpo, parecía que la temperatura de la habitación había subido unos cuantos grados.

-Creo que preciosa no es lo adecuado, diría más bien que te ves sexy, muy muy sexy- ronroneó en mi oreja antes de lamerla suavemente, sentí como mi corazón dio un brinco y se lanzó a latir desesperado. Edward ahogó una risita.

-¡Ríete tú!- dije acusándolo con un dedo- un día de estos voy a sufrir una combustión espontánea y va a ser culpa tuya.

-Bueno eso fácil arreglo- dijo mientras me levantaba en volandas y me dejaba en la cama, solo para irse a sentar en la mecedora.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté incorporándome.

-Protegerte de la combustión espontánea- explicó como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

-Aquí- señalé mi cama con expresión seria- ahora.

-Si capitana- hizo un saludo militar y en un parpadeo estuvo detrás de mí, rodeándome con sus brazos. Entre risas me dormí esa noche abrazada a él como si fuera una almohada.

Unos suaves y helados besos en mi cuello me despertaron pero mantuve cerrados los ojos, rió entre dientes y siguió dejando pequeños besos mis mejillas, la punta de mi nariz, mi frente, mis ojos, pero sin pasar por mi boca, apreté un poco más fuerte los ojos y soltó una suave carcajada.

-Parece que mi Bella no puede despertar- murmuró pensativo- algo habrá que hacer

Siguió bajando por mi rostro, hasta que llego a mi cuello donde lo lambió suavemente.

-Edward- exclamé abriendo los ojos y soltando un jadeo.

-Buenos días preciosa, sabía que estabas despierta- murmuró con suficiencia.

-Quería mi beso de buenos días- dije fingiendo un puchero

-Te di muchos besos de buenos días- fruncí el ceño e hice trompita, rió suavemente antes de besar mis labios.

-Ahora sí, buenos días- le confirmé riendo y abrazándome a él.

-Aunque me encantaría estar así por siempre- dijo rozando su nariz con la mía- hay que ir a la escuela, por lo tanto me tengo que ir y tú tienes que desayunar y cambiarte. Alice quiere que te diga que espera que elijas "sabiamente" que ropa ponerte- hizo unas comillas al aire- ahora que tu guardarropas es decente.

Bufé antes de darle un beso.

-Sí que sabes cómo romper una atmosfera romántica- le comenté en forma sarcástica, rió suavemente antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

A regañadientes me dirigí a mi armario para, luego de pensarlo por unos minutos, sacar unas botas bajas negras, unos jeans, una camiseta azul oscuro y una chaqueta a tono. Me cambié y desayuné conversando animadamente con Charlie hasta que sonó el timbre a la hora habitual, sonreí para mí misma, realmente amaba esta rutina.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una radiante Alice que daba saltitos.

-¡Bella!- prácticamente chilló- Vi lo que te ponías pero ahora quiero verlo en vivo y en directo, te ves espléndida, me siento tan orgullosa, ¿Viste que sencillo que es vestir bien?

Rodé los ojos y la saludé con un abrazo. Cuando llegamos a la escuela Rosalie también me inspeccionó de arriba abajo y quedó encantada por la combinación que elegí, tuve que morderme la lengua para no replicar, no entendía porque tenían tanta obsesión con mi ropa.

Mientras caminábamos por el estacionamiento, sentí a Edward tensarse y gruñir levemente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté al tiempo que lo veía apretarse el puente de la nariz.

-Esos mocosos, si supieras los pensamientos tan poco decentes que tienen sobre ti, me saca de las casillas-

-Ignóralos- dije al tiempo que me acurrucaba junto a él. Rió suavemente y beso el tope de mi cabeza.

-En este preciso instante somos el centro de todas las miradas, la mitad de la población masculina me odia por quedarse con la chica nueva, y el 90% de la población femenina de la escuela te detesta, empezando con Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory a la cabeza.

-Estoy contigo, sencillamente no me interesa- contesté riendo suavemente, lo miré y quedé atrapada por su hipnótica mirada.

-Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó de repente, lo miré desconcertada.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa Edward?- rió entre dientes antes de contestarme.

-Ya sé que te lo pedí hace mucho y de una forma mucho más romántica, también sé que el término "novios" nos queda algo corto, pero aún así me gustaría que todo el mundo supiera de lo nuestro, que todos sepan que eres mía- añadió casi para sí mismo.

-¿Es que acaso Edward Cullen esta celoso?- gruñó en respuesta y le sonreí ampliamente- Siempre me he considerado tuya Edward, en caso de que no lo hayas notado sigo llevando el anillo en el cuello, pero, por otro lado, también me encantaría ser tu novia- concluí con una sonrisa, no importaba cuantas veces me lo pidiera, mi respuesta siempre sería la misma.

Me dirigió una sonrisa radiante antes de posar sus labios suavemente sobre lo míos, no fue más que un instante pero podría jurar que sentí como todos los rostros de la escuela se clavaban en nosotros en ese momento. Me separé con la cara más roja que un tomate, y, acurrucada en su abrazo, me dirigí adentro tratando de ignorar las perplejas, y en muchos casos, envidiosas miradas.

Me senté en mi clase de Literatura tratando de ignorar al resto, pero para mi desgracia el señor Mason se retrasó, lo que le dio tiempo a una fastidiosa Jessica para sentarse a mi lado y empezar a conversar.

-Así que Bella- dijo con voz melosa- interesante adquisición ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Perdón- la mire ceñuda.

-Si de verdad me interesa saberlo, porque, aparte de que eres la chica nueva, digo, no eres nada especial. ¿Cómo hiciste? ¿Te acostaste con él?- esbozó una sonrisa perversa y mi rostro endureció en ese momento, no era una persona violenta pero me hubiera encantado darle con el libro que tenía en mis manos en la cabeza.

-Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo Jessica- dije recalcando claramente cada palabra, me dirigió una mirada agria antes de contestarme en voz muy baja.

-No te creas tan especial, en poco tiempo Cullen se cansará de vos y te tirará, y verás la poca cosa que eres. Ten presente que solo está contigo porque eres el chiche nuevo.

-Por el motivo que fuere, Edward está conmigo ahora, y mientras te retuerces de envidia, ten presente que solo puedes imaginar lo increíblemente bien que besa, porque nunca lo sabrás.

Cuando termine de hablar, con un tono de voz más alto del que me hubiera gustado, se hizo un silencio sepulcral, al parecer toda la clase había escuchado nuestra "amistosa charla", por fortuna el señor Mason llegó en ese momento, por lo que Jessica me dirigió una mirada de odio y se fue a su lugar; entretanto yo estaba impresionada, no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso, sonreí para mis adentros pensando que tal vez Edward no era el único celoso en esta relación.

Alice estaba esperándome en la puerta del salón, le dirigió una fría mirada a Jessica para luego tomar mi brazo y darme una sonrisa radiante.

-Eso fue brillante Bella, me encanto como la pusiste en su lugar-

-Gracias- contesté con una risita avergonzada- será el cotilleo número uno de hoy ¿cierto?

-Y de toda la semana, está empatado en primer puesto junto con tu noviazgo, pero tranquila porque estuvo excelente, no sabes lo que me reí viéndolo- Se carcajeó mientras la arrastraba en forma apresurada a la siguiente clase, tratando de evitar el mayor número de miradas curiosas, objetivo que, cabe aclarar, me fue imposible de lograr.

Para mi gran alivio Jessica se dedicó a ignorarme el resto de las clases que compartimos, lo que no impidió que se la pasara cuchicheando con Lauren sobre mí, situación que estaba segura, se estaba repitiendo en toda la escuela. Bufé para mí misma, ¿Es que acaso había una forma de que este día pudiera empeorar?

La única persona que pareció alegrarse de mi "reciente relación" fue Ángela, con la que conversé animadamente el resto de las clases. Cuando me dirigía al almuerzo recibí un mensaje de Alice.

"_Bella es muy importante para el plan que hoy llegues SOLA al almuerzo y 5 minutos tarde, dile a Ángela que vas al baño y luego borra este mensaje. Te espero. Alice_"

Mire extrañada la pantalla pero me decidí a hacerle caso y me pase los siguientes 5 minutos especulando la razón por la que Alice quería que tardara, llegue sola al comedor, y, con mi bandeja de comida en mano, me dirigía a la mesa de los Cullen cuando fui interceptada por Mike.

-Hey Bella ¿Cómo andas?- preguntó alegremente.

-Hola Mike- le contesté con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal tu primer fin de semana en Forks?- ¿Es que este chico no había escuchado los cotilleos? Me pregunté a mi misma.

-Oh, nada fuera de lo común, la limpieza, algunas compras y la tarea, básicamente eso-

-¿Es cierto que tú y Cullen están saliendo?- soltó de repente.

-Si- mi voz sonó más cortante de lo que hubiera deseado por lo que traté de suavizar mi expresión.

-Yo pensaba pedirte una cita, ya sabes cómo ir al cine, pero…

-No me parece que sea posible Mike- lo corté ya sin disimular mi fastidio.

-Bueno, ya sabes, si lo tuyo con Cullen no funciona, siempre puedes contar conmigo- conté hasta diez mentalmente antes de darle una forzada sonrisa.

-Eh si, gracias Mike-

Con la cara más roja que un tomate me dirigí a la mesa y me senté sin levantar los ojos del piso, ahora entendía lo que había querido lograr Alice, dejar a Edward completamente celoso, pero eso no había impedido que casi moría de vergüenza en el medio, y más contando con que toda tu familia vampiro escuchó la conversación.

-Guau, eso fue genial- exclamó Emmett alegremente- No pensé que ese mequetrefe te iba a pedir una cita si sabía que estabas saliendo con Edward, tendríamos que haber apostado algo así.

-No es gracioso Emmett- dije mirándolo seriamente. Edward fulminaba con la mirada a Mike y Alice en forma alternada.

-Pudiste haberme avisado- le gruñó a su hermana.

-Ya te dije que no había forma de saberlo Edward, fue algo que él decidió en ese preciso momento, ¿Qué querías qué hiciera? ¿Qué le arrojara una bandeja de comida para desmayarlo y así no molestara a Bella?- lo dijo en un tono de voz tan convincente, qué, de no haber recibido su mensaje, también lo hubiera creído.

-Es una opción a considerar- murmuró rabioso mientras seguía fulminándolo con la mirada

-Edward, deja de preocuparte- dije posando una mano sobre su brazo.

-No escuchaste lo que él pensaba- siseó aún más enojado y sin apartar la vista de su objetivo, le dirigí una suplicante mirada a Jasper antes de seguir hablando.

-Edward, podrías dejar de mandarle ondas de odio y mirarme- a regañadientes poso en mí sus ojos dorados, que todavía se veían molestos, deposité un suave beso sobre sus labios y automáticamente mi sonrisa favorita ocupo su cara- solo ignóralos y deja de preocuparte.

-Claro porque para preocuparte tienes tú ¿No Bellie? Lo digo porque me suena el nombre de Jessica Stanley- acotó Emmett con una maliciosa sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Dime por favor que no escuchaste eso- murmuré cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y escondiendo mi cabeza en ellos.

-Oh si Bellie, debo admitir que fue genial- dijo Emmett carcajeándose.

-A excepción del idiota de Mike, toda la escuela está hablando de eso- explicó Jasper sin poder disimular la sonrisa en su voz.

-Y pensando en eso- completó Edward que también encontraba la situación muy graciosa- no sufras más- añadió acariciando suavemente mi espalda- personalmente encuentro muy sexy que defiendas lo que es tuyo- concluyó muy cerca de mi oído con una voz tan profunda que envió escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo- Emmett rió estruendosamente- ¿Cuántas pulsaciones tienes? Deben ser mas de 150 por minuto*- siguió riendo y enterré mi cabeza aún más, si eso era posible.

-Ignora al idiota de Emmett Bella- dijo Jasper tranquilamente mientras sentía como se iba relajando mi cuerpo- con él tiempo aprenderás, es lo que todos hacemos.

Reí suavemente antes de levantar mi cabeza, vi cómo me guiñó un ojo y le sonreí en respuesta.

-A mi me pareció estupendo- intervino Rosalie- si esa tarada hubiera dicho algo así de Emmett yo le hubiera arrancado la cabeza, tú no puedes hacerlo claro, pero siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda- concluyó sonriendo angelicalmente.

-Mantén tus pensamientos homicidas al mínimo Rose, ya suficientes ideas tengo para Mike, y es demasiada la fuerza que necesito para no utilizarlos- acoto Edward con una sonrisa perversa.

-Esta es una conversación de locos- dije riendo.

-Cuñadita- Emmett me miraba arqueando las cejas con una pícara sonrisa- en caso de que no lo hayas notado, estas sentada por propia voluntad en una mesa con 7 vampiros, se puede decir que estas incluida en la categoría de gente loca.

Reí mientras negaba con la cabeza y me dediqué a picotear mi almuerzo antes de que acabara el receso. El resto de las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente, y hubiera sido un día tranquilo, de no ser por la pregunta que me hizo Edward cuando me llevaba a mi casa, que casi me paralizó el corazón.

-¿Decirle a Charlie?- pregunté casi con miedo.

-Bella, a estas alturas todo Forks debe saber que estamos saliendo, ¿No te parece lo correcto que me presentes como tu novio a tu padre?- refunfuñé ante su lógico argumento, odiaba que tuviera razón pero hubiera hecho lo que sea con tal de no decirle.

Me hizo compañía durante lo que quedaba de la tarde pero no pude del todo disfrutarla, por alguna razón estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera salir de contarle las cosas a Charlie; además no había forma de que entendiera lo profunda que era nuestra relación, tanto para él como para mi madre solo sería un romance de unas pocas semanas, no creía que pudieran entender lo mucho que para mí significaba Edward.

-Charlie estará aquí en pocos minutos- anunció mientras preparaba la cena- ¿Qué crees qué deberíamos estar haciendo?- Lo medité unos instantes antes de responder.

-Creo que podríamos desparramar unos libros sobre la mesa, fingir que hacemos la tarea o algo así- en un parpadeo nuestros libros, cuadernos y cartucheras habían ocupado la totalidad de la superficie, Edward me corrió la silla para que pudiera sentarme y prosiguió a sentarse enfrente de mí.

-Eres efectivo- dije soltando una risita nerviosa mientras escuchaba como se estacionaba el auto, apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo.

-Hola Bells, ya estoy en casa- anunció abriendo la puerta.

-Aquí papá- le grité desde mi asiento, se encaminó sonriente, esperando de seguro encontrarse con Alice o Rose, pero su sonrisa se quedo estática en cuanto nos vio.

-Papá él es Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice y Rose- Charlie le dirigió una tensa sonrisa antes de estrecharle la mano y sentarse en una silla vacía.

-Así que haciendo tarea chicos- dijo al cabo de un rato.

-Si de Biología- le aclaré, se hizo un incómodo silencio, tras el cual mi padre añadió.

-Conozco a tus hermanas, siempre están por aquí, son muy buenas chicas-

-Si, siempre que aguantes la hiperactividad de Alice todo esta bien- Charlie le correspondió con una leve sonrisa tras la cual volvió a instaurarse otro incómodo silencio.

-Papá- dije tomando aire decidida a no postergar más lo inevitable- Edward y yo, eh…, nosotros estamos saliendo- la boca de Charlie se abrió levemente y sus ojos se achicaron

-¿Cómo novios?- preguntó con voz seca.

-Sí Jefe Swan, esa es la idea- Edward habló con un tono de voz sumamente educado.

-¿Cómo conoces a mi Bella?- no pasé desapercibido el tono de voz acusatorio que había en el interrogatorio.

-Compartimos la clase de Biología y los almuerzos- explicó Edward con tranquilidad.

-¿Son de la misma edad?-

-Sí papá, veras…..-

-¿Solo la conoces hace unas pocas semanas y ya decidieron ser novios?- cortó mi explicación y fulminó a Edward con la mirada.

-Te recuerdo que estoy aquí papá- lo interrumpí molesta.

-Esto es con él Bella- prosiguió sin apartar la vista de mi novio, al cabo de unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos se decidió a preguntar- ¿Sabes que tengo tenencia legal de armas?

-Si Jefe Swan- respondió Edward sin alterar su tono de voz.

-Bien chico, tenlo presente- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al living.

-¡Papá!- exclamé molesta. Bufó antes de darse vuelta y volver a mirar a Edward.

-Puedes llamarme Charlie- le aclaró entre dientes.

Al día siguiente, en el almuerzo, la advertencia de mi padre no pasó desapercibida para Emmett y Jasper, que no hacían otra cosa que cargar a Edward.

-Es algo que deberías tener muy en cuenta, en caso de que el pequeño Eddie quiera salir a jugar- dijo Emmett con una sonora carcajada a la que nos unimos todos.

-Porque tu suegro tiene tenencia legal de armas Edward, eso es algo a considerar- acoto Jasper- Imagina, puede hacerte pasar la noche en la cárcel si quiere-

Otra ronda de risas siguió a este comentario, me había reído tanto que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Edward soltó otro bufido y fulminó a Alice con la mirada.

-Gracias querida hermana- dijo sarcástico.

-¿Qué mas podría haber hecho? Estaba con Jazz en una situación para nada graciosa y de pronto tuve la visión y me empecé a reír como loca, otra cosa que contarles no podía hacer- se justificó Alice con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

-También te estás riendo- dijo mirándome con un puchero

-Cielo, ya le dije a mi padre que tendría que tratarte bien, si bien fue un momento tenso, tienes que admitir que la situación fue muy cómica- volví a reír pensando en la expresión ufana que tenía Charlie cuando le dijo lo de las armas.

-Oh tengo una idea genial Bella, hagamos una pijamada este viernes en casa- saltó Alice de pronto- ¿Te apuntas?

-Estoy confundida, una pijamada no implica por lo general dormir-

-Bueno tu vas a dormir- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- pero mientras estas despierta te podremos arreglar las uñas, probarnos ropa, te haremos pochoclos, hasta podemos ver una película, será divertido vamos- concluyó haciendo un tierno puchero.

-Charlie no va a querer que pase la noche en casa de mi novio- dije jugándome la única carta que me quedaba.

-No te preocupes por Charlie, da la casualidad de que hoy cuando sale del trabajo justo se encuentra con Esme que viene del mercado, conversan, Esme le comenta la idea y tu padre queda encantado-

Bufé sonoramente en respuesta, debía de haberme imaginado que lo tenía todo planeado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dije después de soportar otra ronda de pucheros "marca Alice".

El resto de la semana paso tranquilamente, bueno al menos en forma tranquila al estilo Cullen; ya era el jueves cuando estábamos saliendo de la escuela que Edward miró a Alice frunciendo el ceño extrañado, mantuvo una expresión rara mientras me acompañó al auto y me abrió la puerta.

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunté una vez que se hubo instalado.

-Alice está planeando algo- murmuró pensativo- Está haciendo un esfuerzo para que no me entere, me pregunto que será.

En ese instante mi cara palideció, si Edward se enteraba de nuestro plan no tenía idea de cómo iba a explicárselo.

-Bella ¿Estás bien?- me miró preocupado.

-Eh si- hice una pausa y puse mi mejor cara de espanto- De casualidad lo que está planeando es otra tarde de sesión "Tortura- Bella"- se carcajeó suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- asentí tratando de parecer convincente- Tú tranquila que no es eso.

Parecía que iba a agregar algo más, pero afortunadamente en ese momento Mike Newton pasó frente a nosotros, seguramente con pensamientos bastante molestos, por lo que Edward bufó audiblemente y decidió cambiar de tema, posiblemente intentando ignorar la cháchara mental de Mike; suspiré internamente agradecida, esperando que haya creído mi pequeña mentirita. No volvió a mencionar a Alice en el resto del día, y me dormí tranquila usándolo a él como almohada.

Me desperté sintiendo unas suaves y heladas caricias en mi espalda, para darme media vuelta y acurrucarme a su lado.

-Buenos días dormilona-

-Buenos días- levanté mi rostro para encontrarme con mi sonrisa favorita en sus labios- hoy tardaste mucho en despertarte

-Debe ser culpa de alguien que me entretuvo conversando hasta tarde- dije mientras me desperezaba.

-En realidad es tu culpa- sonrió divertido

-¿A si? ¿Y eso por qué?- lo miré extrañada.

-Bueno es tu culpa por ser tan inteligente y tener temas de conversación tan interesantes, además de ser increíblemente curiosa, tierna y adorable- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente, sonreí en respuesta y me arrojé a sus brazos.

-Va siendo hora de irme o no llegaremos a tiempo a la escuela- murmuró al cabo de un rato, bufé audiblemente pero me levanté- no sufras estaré aquí muy pronto- depositó un suave beso sobre mis labios y se dirigió a la ventana, se giró en el marco- creo que no te había dicho hoy lo mucho que te amo- me guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer.

Con la tonta sonrisa que habían dejado clavada en mi cara sus palabras, me cambié y desayuné con Charlie. A la hora acostumbrada sonó la bocina, pero no era la del Volvo. Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta, pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré el BMW de Rosalie, con ella y Emmett adentro.

-Hola- dije subiéndome

-Bellie Bells- gritó Emmett alborotándome el pelo a modo de saludo

-¿No es que me moleste ir con ustedes ni nada por el estilo, pero querías saber…

-….donde esta Edward?- preguntó Rose al tiempo que por su rostro cruzaba una maliciosa sonrisa- oh él se está peleando con Alice en este momento, y nos pidió que te recogiéramos.

-¿Él qué?- pregunté sin poder creerlo, Emmett y Rosalie intercambiaron una divertida mirada.

-Bueno, es que Alice hizo algo que molesto a Edward- explicó Rosalie que por alguna razón veía comiquísima la situación- pero no te preocupes porque él seguro estará en la escuela, lo que pasa es que no quería que vos llegaras tarde.

-No puedo creer que me haya olvidado la cámara- dijo Emmett golpeándose la frente con la mano-cuando lo sepas tu cara será un poema y no tengo como retratarlo- añadió carcajeándose.

Los mire alternadamente preocupada, evidentemente lo que había pasado no era grave, Emmett y Rosalie lo consideraban tremendamente gracioso pero a Edward le había molestado, de pronto me llegaron las palabras que me había dicho ayer por la tarde "Alice está planeando algo y no quiere que me entere", y lo único que a mí me venían a la cabeza eran descabelladas ideas con relacionadas a nuestro plan.

-Rose- mi voz fue solo un susurro- ¿Qué fue lo hizo Alice?

* * *

Juajuajua continuara… soy mala a que si, en mi defensa solo puedo decir que si no lo cortaba quedaba muy largo, pero en fin…..

Quería agradecerles por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos de verdad son geniales, y, aunque todos mis lectores/ as son fantásticos quería agradecerles especialmente a liebende Lesung y rumiko kurotsuki que me siguen casi desde el primer cap haciéndome reír con sus comentarios, también quería agradecer a isa-21, Zoe Hallow, Thea2612, hermlils, Cassiopea, lexa0619, Deborita y a todos todos mis lectores/ as, de verdad que si no fuera por ustedes no habría continuado esta historia, así que muchas gracias.

Y ahora para cortar un poco con todo el sentimentalismo es que les pregunto yo a ustedes ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Alice? Ajaja, me muero por leer sus respuestas originales.

Nos estamos leyendo

Besos

* * *

* Las pulsaciones normales para una persona en reposo van de 50 a 100 latidos por minuto


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_-Rose- mi voz fue solo un susurro- ¿Qué hizo Alice?_

Emmett iba a contestarme pero con un carraspeo de Rosalie lo calló.

-Es mejor que se lo explique yo- dijo mirándolo seriamente- Bella recuerdas que este viernes tenemos una pijamada- asentí levemente- y como tú misma dijiste necesitas dormir, y ya conoces la pieza de Edward, él solo tiene un sillón, no una cama- hizo una pausa y me miró significativamente esperando que comprendiera el mensaje.

-Entonces ¿todo este alboroto es porque Alice compró una cama?- pregunté sintiendo que me perdía de algo.

-Bueno….- murmuró Rose con una sonrisa divertida- es ver que seguía sin entender Emmett soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Lo que a Eddie le molesta es que compro una gran, enorme y confortable cama matrimonial, perfecta para maniobrar- agregó levantando las cejas.

-¿Qué Alice qué?- pregunté en un chillido. De lejos escuchaba cómo Emmett se quejaba sobre el hecho de que tendría que haber traído una cámara, pero mi mente en ese momento solo podía centrarse en mis deseos homicidas hacía Alice, lástima que no tuviera la fuerza necesaria para llevarlos a cabo. Porque una cosa era idear un plan y otra cosa muy distinta era hacer esto, prácticamente estaba gritándole a Edward "tu novia y yo ideamos un macabro plan para que ella te lleve a la cama pero no preocupes por nada", oh si, definitivamente iba a asesinarla.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Me estás escuchando?- la voz de Rosalie me sacó de mi ensueño.

-No, qué pasa.

-Deja de preocuparte de una buena vez, ya conoces a Edward, es el eterno caballero, él solo está molesto porque cree que va a ofenderte el cambio, pero cuando vea que a ti no te afecta y entienda que en algún lugar necesitabas dormir se le pasará- concluyó tranquilamente.

Sin embargo mi preocupación no disminuyó al llegar a la escuela y ver que el Volvo no estaba, y llegó a niveles alarmantes durante las primeras horas de clases. Afortunadamente, cuando me dirigía a Biología una conocida mano agarró mi brazo.

-Hola- murmuré aliviada- ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada.

-¿No hablaste con Rosalie?- preguntó extrañado luego de depositar un beso en mi frente.

-Si-

-¿No estás molesta?- parecía incapaz de creérselo.

-Edward por favor, nos conocemos hace bastante- traté de que mi voz sonara lo más monótona posible para que no pudiera sospechar nada- y es Alice, sabes que ella hará lo que le parezca apropiado y francamente me molestó mucho más el cambio de guardarropas que me vi obligada a realizar.

Lo escuché reírse por lo bajo mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros.

-Eres increíble ¿lo sabes?-

-No, tú eres un maniático preocupón, pero te quiero igual-

Me deje mimar feliz de la vida, ya iba a tener tiempo de enojarme más tarde, sin embargo olvide momentáneamente que mi cuñada era psíquica, y antes de que yo pudiera descargar mi ira, en clase de Historia horas más tarde, me interrumpió.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé estás furiosa y tienes deseos de asesinarme- hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano- pero tómalo como consejo de amiga: quita esa expresión de tu cara o vas a terminar muy arrugada.

-¿Sos consciente de que cada una de las fases de tu "brillante plan" van a provocarme un infarto?- susurré mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Es solo una pequeño empujoncito que hacía falta, además Edward no va a sospechar nada si se hace de a poco y en etapas.

-¿De a poco? ¿Realmente crees que poner una cama matrimonial en su dormitorio es ir de a poco?- mi voz tenía un dejo de histeria.

-Bella- su voz sonó a reproche- Edward solo cree que este es otro de mis proyectos decorativos y no sospecha nada más, confía en mí- dijo señalándose la cabeza- esta nunca falla.

Entre una cosa y otra el viernes llegó antes de lo esperado, Charlie estaba encantado con la idea porque pensaba irse todo el sábado a pescar y de este modo no tendría que dejarme sola. Fiel a su promesa Alice paso a buscarme y estaba tan emocionada que prácticamente iba dando saltitos en el la gran noche de chicas que tenía planeada no resultó ser tan terrible como me la imaginaba, después de peinarme y arreglarme las uñas me dejaron huir, a lo que aproveché para ir a ver qué tan terrible era la cama que había comprado.

"Maldición" Fue la única palabra que mi mente repitió por alrededor de un minuto, era grande y no había otra palabra para describirla. Una enorme colcha dorada recubría un altísimo colchón a la vez que la delicada cabecera de metal se extendía como una enredadera por la pared; era imponente y definitivamente destacaba.

-¿Sigues sin estar enfadada?- me sorprendió una voz a mis espaldas.

-¡Edward! No hagas eso, me asustas- exclamé mirándolo ceñuda. Él solo se rió y me rodeó en un abrazo- Podemos prenderla fuego si tu quieres.

-No, porque se vengaría y sería mucho peor- contesté.

-Tienes razón, probablemente mandaría a construir una cama extra grande que ocupe toda la habitación, y luego modificaría mi guardarropa, dejémosla así. Además- susurró contra mi cuello- se ve mucho más espaciosa que tu cama.

Casi rompí mi cuello de lo rápido que lo gire para verlo.

-¿Espaciosa en qué sentido?- pregunte alzando las cejas, no podía decir esas cosas sin que sonaran a que lo hacía con doble sentido.

-Bella- su voz sonó a reproche- espaciosa en el sentido de que puedas dormir más cómoda, no me estaba refiriendo a ninguna otra cosa.

-¿Y no se te ocurre nada más que pueda hacerse en esa gran cama?- pregunte haciendo un mohín.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, la respuesta es no.

No tenía que decir nada, no debía hacer ninguna contestación, era por el bien del plan; yo sabía que contaba con la ayuda de Alice y Rosalie y que seguramente lo conseguiría, pero aún así ese no tan rotundo acabó con mi paciencia. Él estaba decidido a que no ocurriera nada mientras fuera humana y también estaba decidido a mantenerme humana a toda costa, ¿Dónde nos dejaba eso?

-Oh vamos ¿por qué no?- exclamé frustrada- En 1918 era capaz de entenderlo, ¿pero ahora?

-Quítate esa idea de la cabeza, tienes que entenderlo Bella soy peligroso, podría matarte en apenas una caricia.

-Otra vez la misma historia Edward. Deja de pintarte como a un monstruo porque sé que no me lastimarías.

-No, no lo sabes- por primera vez se veía enojado- La verdad que no tienes ni idea Bella, yo no debería estar aquí, tendría que haber muerto hace casi de 100 años, el que aun siga en este mundo se debe a que soy una peligrosa abominación de la naturaleza, no voy a correr ningún riesgo contigo, no después de tanto tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera replicar, sonó mi celular, salvada por la campana podría decirse.

-Es mi mamá, tengo que atender- murmuré.

-De acuerdo, te dejaré sola- en tan solo un pestañeo había desaparecido.

Contuve las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, odiaba verlo enojado. Salude a mi madre con una voz que pretendía ser alegre, luego de más de 20 minutos de charla creo que la convencí de que todo iba bien. Corte la llamada sin saber bien como proseguir, verdaderamente estaba enojado conmigo y no sabía qué hacer; lo conocía demasiado bien y sabia que el trataría de protegerme a toda costa, tal vez lo estaba presionando demasiado en muy poco tiempo, después de todo el solo quería lo mejor para mí. Imagine que si yo había desesperado estando unas pocas semanas sola, el habría sufrido muchísimo más que yo en todos estos años; tal vez el plan de Alice no fuera una buena idea después de todo, decidí que lo mejor sería postergarlo, al menos por un tiempo.

Estaba dando vueltas por la habitación cuando golpearon la puerta, la abrí para encontrarme con la sonrisa maternal de Esme, que me hacía sentir peor si es que eso era posible.

-Él solo te quiere demasiado sabes- dijo suavemente- tal vez deberías ir a verlo, está sentado en su piano.

Le sonreí en asentimiento, recién en ese momento me había dado cuenta de que una suave melodía llenaba la casa. Baje con el corazón en la mano las escaleras, y cuando llegue a la sala lo vi. Lucia magnifico, por supuesto, sus manos viajaban por las teclas pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su cabeza miraba hacia arriba, como si su mente estuviera a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

-Has mejorado- murmuré apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Él me miro y por un instante se vio sorprendido

-Tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo- contestó despreocupadamente.

Nos miramos por unos minutos hasta que los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo.

-Edward…. lo lamento- murmuré en un susurro

-Perdóname Bella- dijo al mismo tiempo, apareciéndose en frente mi. Sonreí levemente por lo casi nada cómico de la situación y fui recompensada con mi radiante sonrisa torcida favorita, era como si me hubiera sacado la lotería. Me estrujo en un necesitado abrazo, cielo santo como lo había extrañado. Nos mantuvimos así por un rato, horas, segundos, no puedo precisar cuánto, el tiempo se detenía cuando él me abrazaba.

-Ya que estas aquí- murmuro contra mi cabeza- me gustaría mostrarte algo

-Adelante-

En menos de un parpadeo me encontraba sentada en un silloncito, mirando frente a su piano.

-Sabes esta es una idea en la que vengo trabajando hace tiempo, de algún modo no había encontrado la inspiración para terminarla hasta que nos reencontramos.

Empezó a deslizar sus dedos por las teclas, y la música me envolvió; era una melodía suave, arrulladora, y tierna, parecía que me envolvía en un fuerte abrazo; me recordaba tremendamente a una tarde que habíamos pasado juntos en una hamaca, hacía casi cien años, solamente abrazándonos y tomándonos, viendo el crepúsculo.

-Es una nana- susurré

-Es tu nana- me corrigió. Solo pude darle una sonrisa de ojos acuosos como respuesta, él sabía cómo hacer para desarmarme de ternura. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve escuchándolo tocar, solo que en algún momento, perdí la conciencia.

* * *

Hola, finalmente después de tanto tiempo estoy de vuelta. No voy a dar excusas porque se que haber pasado un año sin actualizar es demasiado, solamente puedo decirles que cada vez que quería continuar la historia la leía y me parecía horrible, anoche la leí y me encanto, y ya hay nuevo capítulo; creo que cada cosa tiene su momento en la vida, y seguramente antes no era el momento.

A todas las personas que venían siguiendo la historia, si es que aun deciden seguirla les digo gracias; a las personas nuevas les doy la bienvenida; y a todos aquellos que dejaron un review, una alerta o un favorito le digo un millón de gracias, porque aunque anduve alejada de la escritura los mails siempre me llegaban y me ponían muy contenta.

Sin más me despido, nos leemos en el próximo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Me di media vuelta en la cama y abrí los ojos extrañada, no recordaba que mis pies ahí me hubieran dejado. Levanté mi cara y me encontré con mi sonrisa torcida favorita esperándome.

-Buenos días dormilona.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté extrañada

-Yo te traje- dijo mientras retiraba el cabello de mi rostro- después de todo el lío que armó Alice no esperarías que te dejara durmiendo en el sillón.

-No, pero supongo que el lio lo arme yo- sonreí levemente mientras acariciaba su dura mejilla- Lamento haberte presionado tanto, para mi han sido solo unas pocas semanas sin verte; a veces olvido que has tenido que esperar tantos años, y si pienso lo que sufrí yo en esos pocos meses que estuve sola, no puedo ni imaginar lo que habrás tenido que pasar

-Si supiera que siempre me reencontraría contigo, con gusto volvería a pasarlo- depositó un suave beso en el dorso de mi mano, tal como solía hacerlo hace ya tantos años- Eres lo más importante de mi vida, no sabría que hacer si te pasara algo.

-Nada va a pasarme tonto, tengo un súper-novio vampiro que va a protegerme de todo- lo bese antes de que pudiera argumentar cualquiera de sus estupideces sobre cómo podía lastimarme, odiaba verlo tan preocupado- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan para este sábado?

-Que casualidad que lo preguntas- dijo exhibiendo una brillante sonrisa- acabo de pasar toda la noche pensando en un buen lugar para llevar a mi novia.

-¿Y qué es lo que se te ha ocurrido?

-¿Te gustaría ir al cine?

-Enserio- pregunte ilusionada- si me encantaría- chille antes de arrojarme a sus brazos. No podía creerlo, una salida real, como aquellas que solía ver en las películas, con mi adorable y sexy novio conmigo; después de todo lo que nos había ocurrido aquello parecía un buen sueño, tendría que controlarme o empezaría a saltar.

-¿Pero adonde iremos? No hay cine en Forks que yo sepa

-No, pero Seattle no queda nada lejos. Podemos salir en cuanto tú quieras- murmuró sonriendo contra mis labios.

-Bien bien bien, sepárense tortolitos que ya fue suficiente- dijo Alice entrando precipitadamente- si esta chica quiere ir a Seattle va a tener que arreglarse, y para eso estoy yo.

-Es una película Alice, con un jean y zapatillas basta- protesté nada dispuesta a moverme de mi lugar feliz.

-Oh por favor no digas eso- chilló espantada- tendrás que alejar a todas las culebras que se tiraran sobre Edward, y para eso debes ir bien vestida. ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba!

Me levante refunfuñando, en parte porque sabía que Alice no se iría de allí sin hacer lo que consideraba "su trabajo". Sin embargo, media hora de padecimiento probaron que ella sabía lo que hacía. Había armado bucles por todo mi cabello y me había puesto una elegante camisa, y luego de una ardua batalla conseguí cambiar tacos y pantalón de vestir, por chatitas y un jean.

La película paso sin mayores contratiempos, y yo disfruté especialmente cuando Edward ignoró a la chica que le vendió las entradas, a la de la tienda de nachos y a la camarera, no podía evitarlo, mi lado posesivo salía a flote sin que pudiera controlarlo.

-¿Y bien mi guapo novio cual es el plan de mañana?- pregunté con una embobada sonrisa al tiempo que picoteaba mis ravioles.

-Bueno…- de repente se vio un poco culpable- mañana y el lunes habrá sol, y nosotros siempre aprovechamos para ir de cacería. ¿Te parece bien si voy? Puedo quedarme si no quieres….

-Edward ¿de enserio?- solté una risita incrédula- Necesitas comer, no tienes que pedirme permiso para eso

-Lo sé, pero si tu quieres yo podría comen cualquier herbívoro por aquí cerca, no haría falta que fuera tan lejos.

-No seas tonto, ve, que yo ahora forme parte de tu vida no quiere decir que debas descuidar a tus hermanos, después de todo, ellos fueron tu familia durante casi cien años.

Cuando llegué a casa Charlie me preguntó con una mirada culpable muy parecida a la de Edward, si no me molestaba que saliera a pescar con Billy. Sonreí con diversión antes de responderle que no me importaba, si la gente seguía preguntándome las cosas de ese modo iba a empezar a creer que era una bruja gruñona.

Pase un domingo muy tranquilo ocupándome de las cosas de la casa, sinceramente no sabía cómo es que Charlie había logrado sobrevivir por si solo tantos años. El lunes fue muy aburrido, por primera vez desde que había llegado a Forks estaba sola, y sentía más que nunca la mirada de todo el colegio sobre mi persona, solamente Ángela se "atrevió" a hablarme un poco y así disminuir mi soledad; por suerte el día pasó rápido y suspiré aliviada cuando llegué a casa. Según Alice llovería mañana y ellos volvería esta noche, por lo que seguramente pasaría un martes mucho más agradable.

Decidí cocinar una de las tartas favoritas de Charlie para matar el tiempo, y mientras estaba perdida navegando entre mis pensamientos, el sonido del timbre me trajo de vuelta. Pensé que tal vez habían vuelto antes, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un extraño. Era moreno, alto y musculoso, y de alguna forma muy vaga su apariencia física me recordó a Emmett, excepto por el hecho de que había una inusitada dureza en su mirada.

-Hola, eres Bella ¿cierto?- preguntó con una sonrisa tensa.

-Si- contesté recelosa.

-Tal vez no te acuerdes de mí pero nos conocemos desde niños, soy Jacob Black el hijo de Billy-

-Claro- sonreí levemente al reconocerlo, si me esforzaba detrás de toda esa masa de músculo podía ver al niño con él solía jugar antes- Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, es solo que has cambiado.

-Sí supongo que de algún modo todos lo hemos hecho- dijo misteriosamente- ¿Estas ocupada?- preguntó mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza rapada.

-No, ¿Por qué?- pregunté cautelosa, la conversación estaba tomando un tono que no me gustaba, pensé en lo irreconocible que estaba Jacob después de tantos años, pensé en Charlie, quien ciegamente confiaba en Billy Black, y pensé en Alice, quien sin duda estaba vigilando mi futuro y me avisaría de cualquier imprevisto que llegara a presentarse.

-Hay algo muy importante de lo que necesito hablarte- masculló seriamente.

-De acuerdo pasa- murmuré en un ciego voto de confianza hacía Alice y mi padre, pues sin duda Jacob no me inspiraba ninguna seguridad. Se quedo parado en medio del living mirando alternativamente las distintas fotos, parecía no tener idea de cómo empezar a hablar.

-Mira- dijo de una vez- en realidad lo que tengo para decirte es bastante complicado, pero me enviaron a mí porque nos conocíamos de antes.

-¿Enviaron?- musité haciendo hincapié en el plural.

-Nosotros, bueno los de la reservación, estamos algo preocupados por ti-

-¿Por mí? ¿Por qué?- pregunté sin comprender, estaba empezando a preocuparme.

-Bueno- murmuro haciendo una pausa, se veía a leguas que se encontraba incomodo- es que han llegado algunos rumores de estas saliendo con Edward Cullen y eso no es muy bueno.

-No te comprendo- dije con voz mortalmente helada.

-Es que en realidad los Cullen no son muy bien vistos en la reserva- explicó como si eso lo justificase todo.

-Perdón ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Es que acaso quieren que organice una cena para que puedan arreglar sus problemas?- chillé irónica y con un deje de histerismo.

-Esto no es broma ¡Ellos son peligrosos!- gritó enojado, asustándome. Retrocedí un par de pasos, el respiraba agitado, tratando de calmarse, sus puños estaban tan apretados que parecía que su piel podría desgarrarse.

-De acuerdo, escucha- murmuré tratando de calmarnos- de verdad agradezco mucho su preocupación, pero en realidad esto no es asunto suyo y yo tengo bastantes cosas que hacer, así que, creo que conoces la salida.

Hizo un gesto de exasperación y avanzó en dos zancadas hacía donde estaba parada, quedó ubicado a escasos centímetros de mí y habló muy lentamente, con voz mortalmente helada.

-Tal vez ahora no puedas entenderlo, pero la realidad es que tu vida corre peligro con ellos. Pueden lastimarte y van a hacerlo si los dejas, ellos no son como nosotros, no tienen la misma sangre que tú y yo corriendo por sus venas. Confía en nosotros Bella, podemos ayudarte.

Clave mi mirada en sus oscuros ojos y mientras sentía como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda, tuve la absoluta certeza de que él sabía que los Cullen eran vampiros.

-Jacob espera, tal vez podamos discutirlo….

-No escúchame con atención Bella- dijo cortando en seco mis argumentos- puede que aun no sea demasiado tarde pero no estoy seguro, vente a vivir un tiempo a la reserva, allí no podrán tocarte.

-Jacob muchas gracias, de enserio aprecio su ayuda pero estoy bien- murmuré sintiendo como temblaba mi voz- y no voy a abandonar mi casa ni a Charlie, deberías tranquilizarte un poco, no todo es lo que parece.

-Bella ellos pueden matarte

-Mira- dije perdiendo todos los papeles- lo que yo veo hasta ahora es que una persona de la que no sé nada por años se presenta en mi casa y me dice que mi novio es prácticamente un asesino, perdóname si me siento algo irónica.

Me observó intensamente durante unos minutos antes de soltar un profundo suspiro.

-Tienes razón, es extraño- concedió- tu piénsalo un poco y veras que hay algunas cosas que no cuadran. Si necesitas ayuda, llámanos.

Dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta sin que yo pudiera agregar nada. Me quedé estática en mi lugar con el corazón desbocado, no tenía idea de quienes eran, pero parecía que ellos si tenían una muy buena idea de quienes eran los Cullen. Y aunque consideraba a los vampiros como seres prácticamente indestructibles tenía el horrible presentimiento de que en la reserva conocían una forma de hacerles daño, y lo peor de todo, era que no dudarían en hacerlo.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, estoy muy contenta con como quedo el capítulo, se que tarde bastante pero la inspiración no llega cuando uno la esta buscando sino cuando menos la espera. No prometo fecha de próxima actualización pero sepan que no abandonare la historia porque ya tengo el final escrito, solo me falta escribir el resto del recorrido. De momento, estoy agregando un poco de acción a la historia.

Aclaro por si alguien no lo sabe, la expresión "perder los papeles" se refiere a cuando una persona se satura de una situación y pierde la paciencia.

Quiero aprovechar y dar infinitas gracias a todas las personas que se sumaron a esta historia, cuando vi todas las nuevas alertas en el mail no lo podía creer, y por supuesto, también infinitas gracias a todos los que siguen siempre esta historia, es cuando pienso en ustedes que me convenzo a mi misma de escribir nuevos capítulos y de actualizar lo antes posible.

Saludos, nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
